


Along Comes Tomorrow

by altro



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Skyfall, Slice of Life, беспробудный флафф, котики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altro/pseuds/altro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тьяго Родригес, агент 0013, живет в Лондоне, работает в МИ6 и с переменным успехом воспитывает маленького Джеффри, будущего Кью.</p><p>
  <img/>
</p><p>Иллюстрация лучшего в мире художника <a href="http://migrainesky.deviantart.com/">MigraineSky</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Чтобы погрузиться в ностальгию, обычно перебирают семейные фотографии. Тяжелые альбомы с красными кожаными обложками, пахнущие пылью и старыми чернилами; маленькие плотно набитые пластиковые альбомчики, где кое-какие листки порвались и были заботливо подклеены скотчем; пачки фотографий в коробках вперемешку с пленками; папки с цифровыми фотографиями на компьютере. У Джеффри нет ни одной семейной фотографии. Сказать по правде, у него вообще нет ни своих фотографий, ни фотографий Тьяго. Ни даже фотографий Джинджера. Последний, когда Джеффри сообщает об этом вслух, только щурится и принимается вылизывать переднюю лапу. “Нашел, о чем переживать”, - сообщает его самоуверенная морда. - “У тебя есть я, шесть килограмм полосатой рыжести в натуральный размер. Куда лучше фотографий”._

_Ввиду отсутствия фотографий Джеффри перебирает вещи. Швейцарский нож. Потертая записная книжка. Игрушечный смит-и-вессон в кобуре от настоящего кольта. Стеклянная солонка с трещиной. Коробочка с гильзами. Коробочка с билетами метро. Табель за пятый класс с размашистой подписью Тьяго. Вывалившийся из табеля список продуктов: почерком Тьяго - “хлеб, кофе, сахар, варенье, замороженные пиццы, сигареты”; последнее зачеркнуто и - почерком Джеффри, непреклонно - “молоко”.  Полупустая пачка тех самых сигарет - десятка, на черный день. Тонкая белая рубашка. Остро заточенный ножом карандаш._

_Джеффри долго крутит в руках карандаш. От усталости и глухой тоски, иногда накрывающей его по вечерам, ему хочется открыть записную книжку и что-нибудь написать на последней странице вот этим самым карандашом - Н2, желтая рубашка, красный ластик, грифель, заточенный в девяносто седьмом году. Что-нибудь банальное вроде “люблю тебя” или “скучаю”, крошечными буквами в самом уголке. Но в конце концов он откладывает карандаш в сторону - нарушить идеальную остроту грифельного лезвия кажется святотатством. Вместо этого он подбирает сигареты и идет на балкон, но не курит, а садится на пожарную лестницу, уткнувшись носом в картон и вдыхая до боли знакомый запах табака. Ему снова десять лет, и снова нестерпимо грустно._

 

***

Поднимаясь по скрипучей деревянной лестнице в свою каморку на пятом этаже, Тьяго Родригес наткнулся на последнем пролете на мальчишку с сигаретой. Мальчишка был совсем желторотый, лет восьми-девяти; сигарета была, судя по запаху, крепкая, и такое сочетание не одобрял даже свободомыслящий Тьяго.

\- Привет, - сказал он, останавливаясь перед мальчишкой. 

Тот поднял на него не по-детски серьезные глаза и хрипловато отозвался:

\- Здрасьте.  

\- Закурить есть? 

\- Я зажигалку в квартире оставил, - рассеянно ответил мальчишка. - Дядя Джим хватится. Да и вообще я не курю. 

\- Правильно делаешь. А что сегодня так? 

Мальчишка неопределенно повел рукой. 

\- Достало все, - неожиданно признался он. - Домой хочется. 

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Тьяго. - Я тоже по дому скучаю. У меня в Испании дом, большая семья и сад. А тут работа. А тебя сюда что, к родственникам прислали? Надолго?

Мальчишка посмотрел на почти целую сигарету, аккуратно затушил ее о ступеньку и, не поднимая головы, ответил:

\- Навсегда. 

Джеффри Бутройту шесть дней назад исполнилось десять лет. Месяц назад его родители погибли в авиакатастрофе. Тьяго слышал о ней по телевидению - самолет загорелся при посадке, большую часть людей удалось спасти, погибших было всего пятеро, но мистер и миссис Бутройт оказались в их числе. Джеффри, летевшего с ними, спасли, отвезли в госпиталь с сотрясением мозга, а потом поселили у дяди с тетей - среднестатистической пары Ист-Энда с тремя детьми и кучей долгов. Оказавшись чужим, четвертым и младшим, Джеффри замкнулся в себе и целыми днями сидел в каком-нибудь углу с книгой или электронной игрушкой. Разговор на лестнице с Тьяго был его первой полноценной беседой со дня гибели родителей. Все это Тьяго выяснил у Джима Бутройта, его соседа по лестничной клетке и дяди Джеффри. За неделю до его гибели. 

Питерсон и его банда ошиблись квартирой, но, видимо, поняли это слишком поздно. Неизвестно, кто пал их первой жертвой, а кого бросились убирать как свидетелей, но Тьяго тоже ворвался в открытую дверь соседской квартиры слишком поздно - только для того, чтобы уложить на месте одного и, после короткой борьбы, еще двоих, включая самого Питерсона. В резко наступившей тишине он стоял посреди гостиной, превратившейся в бойню, и его слегка подташнивало. Если к чему-то он никак не мог привыкнуть в своей работе, то это были проявления тупой жестокости и невинные жертвы. Когда же он сталкивался с этой жестокостью еще и в нерабочее время, нервы начинали его подводить. 

\- Дядя Джим? - раздался у него за спиной голос; Тьяго вздрогнул. - Почему у нас дверь откры…

Тьяго одним прыжком оказался у двери в гостиную и схватил Джеффри за плечи, не давая войти:

\- Не смотри туда. Нам с тобой надо отсюда убираться, живо. 

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что сейчас сюда приедет полиция, и нас с тобой загребут за убийство. 

В глазах Джеффри плеснулся ужас. 

\- За убийство? кого? 

\- Всех, - лаконично ответил Тьяго и подхватил Джеффри на руки. - Бежим отсюда. 

Таким образом, Джеффри Бутройт переехал жить к Тьяго Родригесу. 

 

***

Тьяго проснулся еще затемно и долго лежал в предрассветных сумерках, слушая тихое сопение у себя под боком. Он давно отвык просыпаться не один; пожалуй, последний раз такое было в детстве, в Испании, когда у них была одна большая детская на четверых. Потом, когда родилась Мария-Луиза, его, как старшего брата, поселили в отдельную комнатушку. 

На второй половине кровати завозились, запотягивались, и из-под простыни вылезли сначала худые мальчишеские руки, а потом взлохмаченная голова. Отчаянно зевая, Джеффри сел на кровати и рассеянным взглядом обвел комнату. 

\- Доброе утро, - приветствовал его Тьяго. 

Мальчишка вздрогнул, обернулся на его голос и, судя по изменившемуся взгляду, только сейчас вспомнил, где он находится и что произошло накануне. 

\- Так, только не реветь, - предупредил Тьяго, - я понятия не имею, что делают с ревущими детьми. 

Джеффри сморгнул и потер уже сморщившийся было нос:

\- А я и не собирался.

\- Молодец. Пойдем завтракать? 

\- А умываться разве не будем? 

Тьяго мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за свои воспитательские таланты.

\- Умываться обязательно. По умолчанию. Умываться, причесываться, зубы чистить. Пошли, ванна там. 

На кухне, к счастью, нашлась пачка молока и белый хлеб. Пока Джеффри сидел на высоком стуле, поджав под себя ноги и по-воробьиному нахохлившись, и прихлебывал из огромной кружки молоко, Тьяго одной рукой сооружал себе кофе, а другой набирал номер на вертящемся диске дряхлого телефона. 

\- Агент Родригес, - сказал он в трубку, когда на том конце послышался характерный щелчок.  - Соедините с отделом Кью. 

\- Слушаю тебя, - ответил знакомый вечно усталый голос. - Рассказывай, что у тебя за чрезвычайное положение и зачем срочно понадобилась служебная квартира. 

\- Кью, у меня тут парнишка один, второй раз остается сиротой. Надо бы его пристроить куда-нибудь. 

\- Что значит “куда-нибудь”, Родригес? У него не осталось родственников?

\- Уже нет. 

В трубке вздохнули.

\- Не мое это дело - с сиротами возиться. Я, конечно, поищу, кто может им заняться - комитет призрения, думаю…

\- Про комитет я и сам знаю. Я хотел, чтобы вы… ну, возможно, вы знаете хорошую семью, куда бы его согласились взять. 

\- Сын мой, - с горьким ехидством ответили ему, - откуда сотруднику МИ6 знать какую-нибудь хорошую семью?

\- Ясно, - коротко отозвался Тьяго и повесил трубку. 

Куда девать человечьего детеныша, сосредоточенно допивающего молоко на казенной кухне, было совершенно непонятно. От покойного Джима Тьяго знал, что других родственников у Джеффри нет. Отдавать пацана в приют не хотелось до зубовного скрежета - после всего, что он уже пережил, только приюта ему не хватало. Можно было самостоятельно поискать какую-нибудь бездетную семью или добросердечную одинокую женщину - но пока-то куда его приткнуть? Вот прямо сейчас, когда Тьяго нужно идти в главный штаб на полдня? 

\- Слушай, - осенило его внезапно. - А тебе в школу не надо собираться? 

Джеффри опустил кружку на стол и уложил на нее подбородок. 

\- Я туда не хожу, - просто ответил он. - Уже давно. 

\- Что, врачи запретили? - недоверчиво уточнил Тьяго. Он совершенно не представлял, на сколько времени освобождают от посещения занятий в связи с сотрясением мозга и глубокой психологической травмой. Но Джеффри покачал головой, не поднимая подбородка от кружки:

\- Нет, я сам решил. Все равно там делать нечего. Учебник я и дома почитаю. А в школе еще и эти… - он пару раз пнул ногой стул, подыскивая подходящий эпитет. - В общем, дураки они там все. 

Тьяго уперся руками в бока и, обойдя стол, встал рядом с Джеффри. 

\- Значит, так, умник ты наш. В школу пойдешь, это не обсуждается. Сейчас я тебя отведу, а сам поеду… по делам. Заодно заберу твои вещи - что у тебя там забирать нужно?

Мальчишка безразлично пожал плечами. 

\- Ладно, сам разберусь. Бери пока мой рюкзак. 

Джеффри сполз со стула и с тем же индифферентным видом закинул рюкзак на плечо и прошествовал в комнату. Рюкзак был шире его спины едва ли не в два раза, и от этого у Тьяго почему-то тревожно засосало под ложечкой. 

Когда он приехал вечером забирать Джеффри, тот ждал его, как договаривались, у ворот, забравшись на высокий бетонный бордюр. Мимо него, как мимо деревца на берегу, тек пестрый поток ребят, и Джеффри молчаливо провожал их глазами. Тьяго он заметил издалека, но не замахал рукой - просто смотрел и, когда тот подошел к воротам, спрыгнул с бордюра и шагнул навстречу. 

\- Ну, что школа? - спросил Тьяго, забирая у него рюкзак и забрасывая себе на спину. 

\- Как обычно, - пожал плечами Джеффри. 

\- Есть хочешь? 

\- Угу. 

\- Сейчас приедем домой, будем ужинать.  

Тьяго удалось забрать с прежней квартиры Джеффри самые необходимые, на его взгляд, вещи - какие-то мелочи пришлось бросить, но их можно было купить и позже. У мальчишки, похоже, совсем не было игрушек; возможно, потерялись еще при предыдущем переезде. Он нашел только одежду и книжки, и теперь вручил их законному обладателю, когда они вернулись в новую, еще необжитую квартиру. Джеффри выбрал из общей стопки джинсы и футболку и юркнул в ванную переодеваться. Тьяго, не переодеваясь и даже не включая свет, рухнул на кровать - навалилась усталость, накопившаяся за два дня. Вообще-то ему надо было бы идти на кухню разогревать ужин; но сил пошевелиться не было совершенно, и Тьяго лежал, раскинув руки, и искоса наблюдал, как Джеффри - угловатый тощий силуэт на фоне ярко освещенного дверного проема - сосредоточенно воюет с тугими пуговицами. Видимо, рубашка была совсем новая, и петли еще не разносились. В конце концов, наплевав на пуговицы, Джеффри потянул рубашку за подол, чтобы стащить через голову; но, не дотянув и до плеч, внезапно вздрогнул и замер в неудобной позе. Тьяго нахмурился и приподнялся на локте. Он слишком часто сам застревал в рубашках, когда у него болели переломанные ребра или вывихнутые плечи. 

\- Ты там в порядке? 

\- Ага, - поспешно отозвался Джеффри; но эта поспешность и то, как он неловко одернул рубашку, говорили Тьяго об обратном. Он поднялся и, щурясь на желтый свет, подошел к двери ванной. 

\- Ну-ка, покажи бока. 

Джеффри неохотно поднял рубашку. Тьяго присел на корточки и тихо присвистнул - на мальчишкиных ребрах цвели длинные лиловые синяки. Он осторожно дотронулся до одного, и Джеффри вздрогнул. 

\- Так больно? 

\- Нет, - помотал головой Джеффри. - Просто у тебя руки холодные. 

\- Это тебя в школе так разукрасили? 

\- Говорю же, они там все… - Джеффри потянул полы вниз, но Тьяго удержал его руки и сам вытащил его из рубашки, сухо пощелкивающей статическим электричеством. 

\- И поэтому ты на занятия не ходишь?

\- В основном поэтому. 

\- Зря, - сухо сказал Тьяго. - Прятать голову в песок - последнее дело. Хочешь из-за каких-то дурных лбов на второй год остаться? 

В глазах Джеффри метнулась паника:

\- Но их там трое! И они из третьего класса! Что я им сделаю?

\- А им не надо ничего делать. Надо сказать старшим. Хотя бы мне. 

\- Вот еще… - пробормотал Джеффри, упрямо опуская голову, словно собираясь бодаться.

\- Не “вот еще”, а завтра я иду в школу с тобой, ты меня представляешь этим молодым людям, и у нас с ними будет серьезный мужской разговор. 

\- Я не стукач.

\- А никто и не говорит, что стукач. Но они же не только к тебе цепляются, верно? Подумай о других ребятах, которые тоже их боятся и терпят. А всего-то - надо их припугнуть хорошенько. Сколько пользы всем будет. И вообще, если тебя кто-то обижает - надо обязательно говорить. Будешь мне непременно рассказывать, а я тебя буду защищать, договорились? 

Джеффри, не поднимая головы, подозрительно жалобно шмыгнул носом и неожиданно ткнулся пушистой макушкой в руку Тьяго. 

\- Ну, ну, - растерянно произнес тот, осторожно проводя ладонью по курчавым волосам. - Договорились, Джеффри? 

\- До… договорились, - выдохнул тот и все-таки разревелся, вцепившись в бицепс Тьяго обеими ладонями и вздергивая острые плечи.

Тьяго поднял его на руки и понес в комнату. Устроился на кровати, усадил к себе на колени и прижал к себе, тихонько покачивая и не говоря ни слова, давая выплакать все накипевшие слезы. Всхлипывания постепенно становились все тише и наконец успокоились совсем; Джеффри шевельнулся, поднял заплаканные глаза и посмотрел в лицо Тьяго - ищуще, с недоверием и надеждой.

\- А если меня в новой семье будут обижать, можно я тебе тоже скажу? Ты будешь меня защищать?

\- Нет, - сказал Тьяго, прижимая его к себе крепче. - Потому что я тебя никуда не отдам. Будешь жить тут, со мной. Если ты сам хочешь, конечно. 

\- Я хочу, - тихо ответил Джеффри и, закрыв глаза, опустил ему голову на плечо. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Джеффри с всей искренностью ребенка, изголодавшегося по теплу и защите, ревновал к любым живым существам, претендовавшим на время и внимание Тьяго. Исключение составлял агент 007. 

На то было две причины. Во-первых, ревновать Тьяго к Бонду было бессмысленно: они все равно проводили вместе большую часть времени между полевыми заданиями: вместе слонялись по главному штабу, заваливались после работы друг к другу домой, шатались по барам и устраивали автогонки на пустынных трассах. Во-вторых, обстоятельства, в которых произошло знакомство Джеффри и агента 007, показали, что иметь Бонда в союзниках бывает выгодно. 

Недели через три после переезда, когда все сумки были распакованы, вещи разложены по местам и уже снова разбросаны как попало, вопрос со школой улажен и жизнь входила в обыкновенное русло, Тьяго произвел ревизию всей имевшейся у Джеффри одежды и пришел к неутешительным выводам: 

\- Тебе же в школу ходить совсем не в чем. Что, только одна пара брюк? А рубашек у тебя сколько? А зимняя обувь? Ну и что, что сейчас сентябрь - зима придет, глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Нет, собирайся, брат, пойдем тебя одевать. 

Джеффри не был в восторге от предстоящего похода по магазинам, но возражать не стал. 

Опыт покупки детской одежды и у Тьяго, и у Джеффри стремился к нулю, поэтому они долго бродили среди аккуратных рядов брюк, джинсов, рубашек и футболок, не решаясь что-то выбрать, пока не наткнулись на молоденькую продавщицу. 

\- Добрый день, чем могу вам помочь? 

\- Нам бы вот для парнишки что-нибудь присмотреть. Для школы, - по необъяснимым причинам Тьяго чувствовал себя так, будто был застигнут на месте преступления. Джеффри тоже отстал на полшага и выглядел весьма настороженно. Продавщицу это нимало не смутило:

\- Конечно, сейчас найдем вам самый лучший фасон. Вы первый раз в нашем магазине?

\- Я вообще первый раз в детском отделе за последние пятнадцать лет, - признался Тьяго. 

\- Ну разумеется, обычно мама покупками занимается, да? А сегодня она не с вами?

\- Мамы у нас нет, - Тьяго решил не вдаваться в подробности. 

\- А. Понимаю. Простите. Подождите минутку, я вам сейчас принесу несколько моделей - можете пока пройти в примерочную…

Выбирать одежду, в общем, оказалось делом куда более увлекательным, чем думал Тьяго. Пока Джеффри переодевался в кабинке, девушка вернулась с четырьмя парами брюк и несколькими рубашками и принялась объяснять Тьяго достоинства разных моделей. Тот рассматривал одежду с видом специалиста, несколько отставшего от последних тенденций, и косился на тонкую талию и облегающую форменную мини-юбку продавщицы. Джеффри, правда, быстро разрушил эту идиллию. Ему надоело мерить брюки и рубашки, поворачиваться боком, спиной и лицом, присаживаться, нагибаться и обхватывать руками плечи, чтобы посмотреть, не узко ли, не сборит ли и не не надо ли ушивать. Осмелев и улучив момент, он притащил откуда-то зеленые штаны с десятком карманов в самых неожиданных местах и заявил, что они одни ему нравятся из всего предложенного ассортимента.

\- Нет, это не пойдет, - непреклонно заявил Тьяго. - В этих штанах тебя в школу даже на порог не пустят. 

\- Пустят! Вон у Саймона из параллельного класса вообще красные штаны! Вельветовые! А эти просто немножко зеленые.

\- Ага, и немножко с карманами. 

\- Карманы - это очень удобно. 

\- Учительнице ты тоже будешь объяснять, что это удобно? 

\- Она не будет против! Правда!

\- Джеффри, - мягко вмешалась продавщица, - ты померь еще раз вот эти синие брюки - они же тебе нравились? - и сравни, ты ведь в них гораздо более стильно смотришься. 

Джеффри одарил девушку тяжелым взглядом, но воздержался от комментариев и ушел мерить брюки.

\- Они мне ни капельки не нравится, - резюмировал он, появляясь из кабинки в рекомендованных брюках и сжимая в руках злополучные зеленые штаны. - Они скучные и жесткие.

\- Понимаешь, в школу иногда приходится носить скучные вещи, - предприняла вторую попытку продавщица. 

Джеффри посмотрел на Тьяго. Тот покачал головой:

\- Я тебя предупреждаю, в зеленых ты в школу не пойдешь. 

\- Я предлагаю поступить следующим образом, - продавщица выбрала из общей кучи пару брюк и протянула их Джеффри. - Ты примерь еще раз вот эти и скажи, какие из трех тебе больше всего нравятся. Купите их для школы. А на зеленые штаны я вам сделаю скидку, и будешь их носить в выходные. 

\- Вот, - обрадовался Тьяго, - прекрасно. Только смотри, чтобы не было утром скандалов - “не пойду в школу в брюках, хочу мои штаны”. 

“Сговорились, значит”, - ясно читалось во взгляде Джеффри. 

\- Выбирай, не торопись, - прибавила продавщица, поднимаясь. - А вам, мистер Родригес, я пока могу показать нашу новую коллекцию мужских костюмов. Только вчера завезли.

Тьяго уже шагнул за ней следом, когда его ухватили сзади за полу пиджака. 

\- Тебе чего? 

Джеффри угрюмо молчал и пиджак не отпускал. Тьяго обернулся и присел перед ним на корточки. 

\- Ну, что такое? 

\- Пойдем отсюда, - буркнул Джеффри. - Мне тут не нравится. 

Тьяго в недоумении поднялся и потер подбородок, но заметил, как недовольно мальчишка косится на продавщицу, сообразил и расхохотался. Девушка стояла чуть поодаль, и сквозь ее дежурную вежливость проглядывало раздражение. 

\- Ну так ты что-нибудь решил про брюки? Какие тебе нравятся? Штаны тоже возьмем, обещаю. 

Джеффри дернул плечами. В этот момент за спиной у Тьяго звякнул колокольчик на входной двери, и девушка заторопилась встречать нового посетителя. 

\- Добрый день, чем могу вам помочь? - донеслось от входа.

\- Добрый день. Мне нужен новый костюм, - деловито сообщил знакомый голос. - Приталенный пиджак, жилет желательно матовый и брюки… Ба, Родригес! А ты что тут делаешь? 

Тьяго с ухмылкой обернулся. 

\- Привет, Джеймс. 

\- Ты вообще куда-то пропал, - заметил вновь прибывший, подходя и обмениваясь с Тьяго крепким рукопожатием. - В отделе про тебя ходят черт-те какие слухи - что ты сцепился с какой-то уличной бандой, они тебя выгнали с квартиры, а ты их за это всех вырезал, но все равно переехал, потому что теперь скрываешься от их дружков… а это кто? Это с тобой?

\- Это Джеффри. Джеффри, это Джеймс. Знакомьтесь. 

\- Очень приятно, - серьезно сказал Джеффри, пожимая протянутую ему руку. 

\- Это ты ему одежду покупаешь? Тебя же не затащишь в приличный магазин. 

\- Ну да. 

На лице Бонда явно читался невысказанный вопрос. 

\- Слушай, у меня к тебе долгий разговор. Давай я тебя в пиццерию приглашу? 

\- Иди ты со своими пиццериями, - отмахнулся Джеймс. - Вечно выберешь самую дрянную забегаловку во всем городе. Я тебя в ресторан приглашаю, - бросил оценивающий взгляд на мгновенно насупившегося мальчишку и добавил: - И Джеффри тоже.

Тот лучезарно улыбнулся и ответил: 

\- Спасибо, - прежде чем Тьяго успел как-то отреагировать. 

\- Завтра в семь, м? Позвоню тебе вечером, уточню, где именно. 

И, считая вопрос решенным, Бонд развернулся к продавщице:

\- Так, как я начал говорить, матовый жилет и брюки с широким поясом…

Тьяго остался наедине с Джеффри и решил извлечь максимум пользы из создавшегося положения: 

\- Так, бывалый светский лев. В ресторан в твоих штанах с карманами точно не пойдешь. Поэтому выбирай уже брюки и пошли отсюда. 

\- Вот эти, - недолго думая, сообщил мальчишка, хватая первые попавшиеся. 

Тьяго тяжело вздохнул и направился к кассе. Джеффри зашагал следом. 

 

***

Джеймс выбрал свой любимый ресторан на Ричмонд-стрит, в результате чего Тьяго первые десять минут распалялся, что больше не позволит Бонду платить за себя такие бешеные деньги, и в следующий раз они будут обедать за счет Тьяго, и что Джеймс вообще себе позволяет.

\- Тихо, - невозмутимо парировал Джеймс, - прекращай возмущаться. Получаем мы одинаково, а что у меня нет матери с десятком младших сестер, которым ты посылаешь три четверти заработка - так сложились звезды. И только поэтому я имею возможность покупать костюмы и машины и иногда приглашать в лучший ресторан в городе своего лучшего друга, черт побери. 

\- Ну хорошо, - поутих Тьяго. - Но все равно, Бонд, это последний раз, заруби себе на носу. 

\- Тогда ешь, - невозмутимо посоветовал Джеймс. 

\- И у меня не десять сестер. Четыре.

\- Ну, я утрирую. Больше трех женщин - это уже катастрофа.

\- Катастрофа вот сидит, - вздохнул Тьяго, кивая на устроившегося рядом с ним Джеффри. Тот как раз пил воду из высокого стакана и только настороженно сверкнул глазами из-за краев.

\- Да, так кто он такой и почему живет с тобой? Твой двоюродный племянник? 

\- Закажи вина, а я пока тебе буду рассказывать…

Тьяго достаточно лаконично, но при этом красочно описал все приключения, приведшие к появлению Джеффри в его жизни и на территории его новой квартиры. Бонд, заслушавшись, даже забыл про свой бокал. 

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что теперь он будет жить с тобой. 

\- Ну да. 

\- Насовсем.

\- Ну, пока не вырастет. Или пока ему не надоест. 

\- Пока не надоест, - Бонд откровенно насмехался.

\- А что? - мгновенно вскинулся Тьяго. - Хочешь сказать, я его не прокормлю?  

\- Родригес, - ласково сказал Бонд, - я хочу сказать, что ты рехнулся. Ты вспомни, кем ты работаешь. 

\- А кем ты работаешь? - немедленно встрял Джеффри. 

\- Вот, - Джеймс демонстративно откинулся на спинку стула и кивнул в сторону мальчишки. - Вот, пожалуйста. Объясни ему, Тьяго, кем ты работаешь? 

\- Бэтменом, - буркнул тот, отпивая вина. 

Глаза Джеффри округлились. 

\- Правда? 

\- Абсолютная правда. Что, Джеймс, скажешь, разве не так? 

\- Круто, - признал Джеффри, полностью удовлетворенный ответом, и повернулся к Джеймсу. - А ты кем работаешь? 

\- А он Женщина-Кошка, - разошелся Родригес. Бонд молча сложил пальцы пистолетом и продемонстрировал, как он, ни бровью не поведя, застрелит Тьяго прямо между глаз и задует дымок, поднимающийся из стволов. У Джеффри заблестели глаза. 

В этот момент официантка принесла заказ из детского меню - пюре с горошком и котлету, которые Джеффри выбирал сам и заказывал с невероятно важным видом. 

\- Заказ юного джентльмена, - сообщила официантка, сияя улыбкой, и поставила перед ним тарелку. - Стейк и мясной пирог будут чуть позже. У вас будут еще какие-нибудь пожелания? 

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, - подал голос Джеффри, - у вас есть томатный сок?

\- Конечно. 

\- Один стакан томатного сока, пожалуйста. С соломинкой, - обстоятельно заказал он. 

\- Какой обворожительный у вас ребенок, - официантка повернулась к Тьяго. Тот усмехнулся:

\- Да, ничего так, спасибо. 

Джеффри смущенно уткнулся в тарелку. Бонд наконец вспомнил про свое вино и неспешно отпил глоток. Тьяго задумчиво теребил уголок салфетки. За столом на какое-то время повисло молчание. 

Официантка вернулась с соком, и Джеффри торопливо отхлебнул через трубочку, аккуратно поставил стакан на место и снова уставился на свою тарелку. Потрогал одну вилку, потом другую. 

Тьяго, вполглаза наблюдавший за ним, догадался, что было причиной замешательства - несмотря на детское меню, прибор Джеффри оставили стандартный, с тремя ножами и вилками для закуски, главного блюда и десерта. Вчерашняя история с продавщицей и зелеными штанами требовала отмщения. Он тихонько пнул под столом Бонда. 

\- Джеффри, можешь начинать без нас. Тебе, как младшему, простительно. 

Тот, наконец, решился и взял десертную вилку. 

\- Эту пока оставь, - посоветовал Тьяго, пряча улыбку. - Это для сладкого. 

\- Ой, - Джеффри поспешно вернул вилку на место. - А я думал, это специально для маленьких тарелок.

Бонд тихо прыснул. Мальчик посмотрел на него, как на предателя; уши у него слегка покраснели. Тьяго не выдержал и рассмеялся; Джеффри залился краской, схватил первую попавшуюся вилку в кулак и с размаху вонзил ее в котлету. Тарелка звякнула; несколько человек в зале обернулось к их столику. Джеймс с Тьяго притихли. Джеффри перевел взгляд с одного на другого, поднял нож правой рукой, отрезал от котлеты небольшой кусочек, подцепил вилкой и подчеркнуто аккуратно отправил его в рот. 

\- Два - ноль, - вздохнул Тьяго. 

\- Слушай, этот не пропадет, - подытожил Бонд. - Ладно, живите уж. Вот в штабе будут веселиться, когда узнают.

\- Это смотря что и от кого они узнают, - угрожающе произнес Тьяго. Бонд примирительно поднял руки:

\- Меня ты знаешь, я - могила. 

Официантка принесла еще две тарелки. Бонд поднял бокал и торжественно провозгласил:

\- Тост. За крепкую мужскую дружбу. 

Два бокала красного вина со звоном встретились со стаканом томатного сока. 


	3. Chapter 3

Джеффри, как Тьяго вскоре выяснил, был весьма принципиальным молодым человеком. Он добросовестно выполнял все домашнее задание, ложился спать более-менее вовремя и мыл за собой посуду. Поначалу его принципиальность этим и ограничивалась; Тьяго, вспоминая своих неугомонных сестер, которых утихомирить могла только строгая бабушка, думал, что ему, в общем, крупно повезло. Но потом принципиальность Джеффри начала распространяться и на самого Тьяго. 

В частности, Джеффри страшно не нравилось, что Родригес курил. Ему не нравился сам запах табачного дыма, и это было еще полбеды - Тьяго, заметив, как он морщит нос, уходил с сигаретой в ванную, на лестничную площадку или курил в открытое окно. Но потом в один прекрасный день Джеффри, вернувшись из школы, зачитал ему целую лекцию о вреде никотина. По листочку с пунктами и подпунктами. 

\- Это ты сам составил? - поинтересовался Родригес, когда лекция была окончена и аудитория получила возможность задать вопросы. 

\- Ну, я проконсультировался с нашей школьной медсестрой. И почитал… эту… соответствующую литературу. Но в общем сам, да. 

\- Молодец, - уважительно одобрил Тьяго. 

Джеффри явно рассчитывал на больший эффект.

\- Так ты бросишь курить? 

\- Когда-нибудь обязательно брошу. 

\- А ты брось прямо сейчас. 

Тьяго отмахивался от Джеффри, как мог, надеясь, что назавтра вся эта история с крестовым походом против курения будет забыта. Крестовый поход, однако, только начинался. 

Листочек, по которому Джеффри зачитывал свою лекцию, превратился в листовку и оказался аккуратно приклеен скотчем на стену ванной - как раз там, куда обычно падал взгляд курящего Тьяго. Потом сигареты стали неумолимо вычеркиваться из списка продуктов. И всякий раз, застав щелкающего зажигалкой Тьяго, Джеффри строго спрашивал, что это он делает, уверен ли он, что хочет курить, и не пора ли бросать, раз уж он обещал бросить когда-нибудь. 

\- Слушай, - возмутился однажды Тьяго, - когда я тебя первый раз увидел на лестнице - ты курил. А теперь устраиваешь мне тут святую инквизицию. Запах ему, видите ли, не нравится!

\- Во-первых, это было давно и только один раз, - мрачно ответил Джеффри. - Во-вторых, запах я правда не люблю. Но мне было очень плохо. И хотелось сделать еще хуже. А в-третьих, я больше никогда не буду курить. Мне теперь незачем. Я же теперь живу с тобой, а значит, все хорошо. 

Тьяго не нашелся, что на это сказать, и под впечатлением от услышанного не курил целых три дня.

Когда на четвертый день он все-таки полез в карман пальто за сигаретами, их там не оказалось. “Кончились”, - с досадой подумал Тьяго. - “Вот черт”. Бежать в ближайший магазин за новой пачкой не хотелось. Посылать Джеффри было бессмысленно. Поколебавшись, Тьяго махнул на курево рукой и взамен сварил себе кофе. 

Новая пачка, купленная на следующий день, тоже кончилась как-то быстро; Тьяго забеспокоился, что курит и впрямь слишком много, и не покупал сигареты еще несколько дней. Но когда третья пачка опустела мгновенно, стоило ему выкурить всего одну сигарету, он сообразил, что это диверсия Джеффри. 

\- Где сигареты? - сурово спросил Тьяго, нависая над юным партизаном, сидевшим со своей алгеброй за столом. - Выбросил?

Джеффри поднял глаза от тетради и спокойно встретил его взгляд: 

\- Неважно. Главное, что у тебя в кармане их нет.

\- Ах так! - Тьяго чуть не задохнулся от такой наглости. - Ну, я тебе устрою. Так вот, не смей трогать следующую пачку. А не то…

\- Тогда ты тоже не смей ее трогать. И вообще даже не покупай, - щеки у Джеффри порозовели, глаза блестели сердито. 

Тьяго с удовольствием бы задал мелкому нахалу встрепку, но что-то его останавливало. Возможно, то, что Джеффри все-таки делал это не назло, а из искренней заботы. Поэтому, вдоволь повозмущавшись и пригрозив сделать из Джеффри чучело, если он будет продолжать в том же духе, Родригес ушел готовить ужин. 

Следующую пачку он хоть и купил, но распечатал не сразу - только проверял иногда, на месте ли она. Дома курить уже больше не хотелось совсем, и поэтому он вскрыл пачку на улице, у входной двери - только чтобы обнаружить, что и из нее сигареты исчезли. Джеффри заявил, что даже под пытками не сознается, как ему это удалось.

Попытка держать сигареты в тайнике провалилась - Джеффри нашел тайник очень быстро (“по запаху”, как он ехидно сообщил Тьяго). После этого покупать сигареты в очередной раз казалось уже как-то глупо - если только раскуривать всю пачку сразу, не принося домой ни одну. В офисе курить запрещалось, а изобретать какие-то сложные схемы хранения и потребления сигарет Тьяго поленился. В конце концов, не так уж сильно ему нравилось курить. 

Джеффри никак не комментировал свою победу, и Тьяго ему был за это, в общем, даже благодарен. Они довольно скоро забыли про сигареты, и в квартире установилась куда более дружелюбная атмосфера. 

Тьяго так и не выяснил, как Джеффри удалось вытащить сигареты из пачки, не распаковывая ее, и как он нашел тайник (на верхней полке шкафа, среди коробок мыла, лежавших там для запаха), но одна тайна все-таки раскрылась пару месяцев спустя. Они затеяли большую уборку и перевернули весь дом вверх дном; Тьяго полез вычищать паутину из углов на кухне и случайно задел шваброй плитку навесного потолка. Плитка покачнулась и выпала, и вместе с ней на плиту обрушился желто-белый дождь сигарет. Прибежавший на шум Джеффри замер в дверях и молча уставился на этот разоблачительный погром. 

\- Значит, ты их не выбрасывал, - после долгой паузы констатировал факт Тьяго. 

\- Ну, я же не могу выбрасывать то, чего не покупал! - возмутился Джеффри. 

\- Логично, - признал Тьяго. 

Джеффри беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- А ты не начнешь теперь опять курить? - нервно спросил он. 

\- Нет, - хмыкнул Тьяго. - У меня же теперь есть ты. Хуже любой санинспекции.

И он решительно сгреб горку сигарет в черный мусорный мешок. 

Джеффри просиял. 


	4. Chapter 4

Хотя эпизод с сигаретами был не единственным, что омрачало семейную жизнь агента Родригеса, львиную долю проблем все-таки создавал не Джеффри, а окружающие. Например, директор школы Джеффри, которой показался подозрительным новый опекун и обстоятельства, при которых он появился, так что Тьяго пришлось выпрашивать у М характеристику добропорядочного семьянина - якобы для предстоящей операции и поддержания легенды. М отнеслась к этому весьма скептически, но характеристику написала. Кью (с ворчанием и после долгих уговоров) помог им переоформить целую кучу документов - финансовых, медицинских, еще неведомо каких - но все равно во всех инстанциях на Тьяго косились. Легенда про Бэтмена еще худо-бедно годилась для одноклассников Джеффри, но преподавателям, другим родителям и просто любопытным сообщалось, что Тьяго работает в некоем финансовом учреждении - что, вкупе с его небрежным стилем одежды, отсутствием машины и копной вьющихся волос, прокатывало с натяжкой. Тьяго уже десять раз пожалел, что не назвался знаменитым испанским художником - хотя, с другой стороны, тогда его рано или поздно попросили бы сделать для школы хотя бы небольшую выставку. 

Больше всего вопросов и подозрений вызывал тот факт, что никто никогда не видел супругу Тьяго и предполагаемую приемную маму Джеффри. В школьной среде как раз широко обсуждались проблемы воспитания детей родителями-одиночками, которым приходится совмещать заботу о ребенке с заботой о карьере, и все единодушно полагали, что это пагубно сказывается на психологическом развитии. Тьяго учел это при первом визите в школу, поэтому, согласно легенде, у него была прекрасная супруга, хорошо обеспеченная и обожающая детей вообще и Джеффри в частности; но образ заботливой матери портило то, что она никогда не появлялась в школе, не общалась с преподавателями и, кажется, в принципе не слишком-то беспокоилась об образовании Джеффри. С некоторых пор, правда, она стала расписываться в его дневнике, и то только после того, как классная руководительница сделала Тьяго замечание. 

Доброе имя несуществующей жены надо было спасать, и после долгих размышлений Тьяго решился на аферу. 

\- Ив, - сказал он однажды утром секретарше М, - не могла бы ты мне сделать огромное одолжение?

Ив Манипенни была не только секретаршей, но и самой младшей сотрудницей МИ6 и, как следствие, все приходили к ней за огромными одолжениями разного рода. Манипенни была не робкого десятка и держала оборону весьма стойко, но агенту Родригесу периодически делала скидки, поскольку тот дружил с агентом 007, а агент 007 пользовался у нее (как и у большинства девушек) неограниченным кредитом. Тьяго знал об этой расстановке сил; нельзя сказать, что она ему льстила, но Ив была идеальной кандидатурой. 

\- Насколько огромное одолжение? - осведомилась Манипенни. 

\- Заберешь завтра моего мелкого из школы? 

\- У тебя есть ребенок? - удивилась Ив. 

\- С некоторых пор есть. Только, я тебя умоляю, не рассказывай никому в отделе. В МИ6 знают только Бонд и старик Кью. 

Манипенни решительно потребовала объяснений, и Тьяго в общих чертах пересказал ей историю с усыновлением Джеффри. 

\- Бедненький мальчик, - расчувствовалась Ив. - Потерять родителей, потом и приемную семью, а потом попасть в лапы Родригесу. Конечно, я его могу забрать. 

\- Эй, полегче, - Тьяго предупредительно поднял руки, - забрать завтра из школы и привезти домой ко мне, да? Напрокат я его не отдам, не надейся.

\- Не бойся, не отниму я у тебя твое драгоценное чадо. Мне, в отличие от тебя, работа в МИ6 еще не настолько надоела. 

\- Ну, вот уволят меня, пойдешь ты на мое место, - хмыкнул Тьяго. Ив мечтала стать полевым агентом. 

\- Ох, Родригес, - ответила на это Манипенни, точь-в-точь копируя интонации М. 

Тьяго послал ей воздушный поцелуй и выскользнул в коридор. 

 

\- Дорогая мисс Дженкинс, - сообщил он вечером того же дня классной руководительнице Джеффри, - я должен вас предупредить, что завтра не смогу забрать Джеффри сам. За ним приедет моя вторая половина. 

\- Ну наконец-то, мистер Родригес, - обрадовалась сухопарая мисс Дженкинс. - Я так мечтаю познакомиться с вашей супругой. Я слышала, что она исключительно очаровательная леди. 

\- Завтра вы в этом убедитесь сами, - заверил ее Тьяго, крепко беря за руку Джеффри. 

Тот, соблюдая конспирацию, молчал до самых школьных ворот, а потом спросил шепотом: 

\- Это что за вторая половина?

\- Коллега по работе, - конспиративным шепотом в тон ему ответил Тьяго. - Будем изображать из себя нормальную семью. А то лишат меня родительских прав и заберут тебя нафиг. 

\- Ясно, - кивнул Джеффри. - Будем изображать. А то, если меня заберут, ты ведь без меня опять курить начнешь.  

\- А ты у меня когда-нибудь допрыгаешься. 

Джеффри в ответ только фыркнул с выражением непоколебимой уверенности в своей правоте. 

 

Назавтра у Ив был совершеннейший аврал, непрекращающиеся звонки и срочные вызовы, и про обещание, данное Тьяго, она вспомнила только к середине дня, когда уже стало очевидно, что ей придется проторчать в офисе до вечера. Она попыталась дозвониться Тьяго, но тот был вне зоны доступа. 

\- Бонд, - кинулась она к вошедшему в отдел агенту 007, - ты не в курсе, где носит Родригеса?

\- В курсе, - отозвался тот, - у него операция в подземке. Освободится должен после пяти вечера. А что, он тебе срочно нужен?

\- Понимаешь, он просил меня забрать сегодня из школы его Джеффри. А я не смогу сегодня, у меня завал. 

\- Так давай я заберу, - великодушно предложил Бонд. - Я как раз во второй половине дня свободен. В какую школу надо ехать?... 

 

К чести Джеффри, он ничем не выдал своего удивления, когда у ворот школы остановился, поблескивая боками на солнце, неизменный Астон Мартин, и из него появился агент 007 в парадом облачении. Напротив, он весьма радостно замахал рукой и побежал Джеймсу навстречу. Мисс Дженкинс заторопилась следом. 

\- Добрый день. Бонд. Джеймс Бонд. Я за Джеффри Бутройтом. 

\- Да-да-да, - закивала мисс Дженкинс, от души пожимая руку Бонда. - Мистер Родригес меня предупредил вчера. Он очень много о вас рассказывает, знаете ли… Сердечно рада встрече с вами. 

\- Взаимно, мадам. Я надеюсь, Джеффри себя хорошо ведет? 

\- О, очень хорошо. Чудный мальчик, прекрасная успеваемость - ну, вам ли не знать, такой талантливый ребенок. 

Бонд небрежно улыбнулся и забрал у Джеффри портфель. 

\- Приятно слышать. 

\- Вы не будете против, если мы на минутку зайдем к миссис Ламбертс? Она мечтала пригласить вас на чашечку чая. 

\- С удовольствием, мадам, - со всей невозмутимостью агента с двумя нулями отозвался Бонд и, когда мисс Дженкинс заторопилась вперед по школьному двору, нагнулся на секунду к уху Джеффри и спросил:

\- Миссис Ламбертс - это кто, директор? 

\- Ага, - шепотом отозвался тот. 

\- И почему она мечтает меня увидеть? 

Джеффри пожал плечами и скорчил мину “эти взрослые, у них все не как у людей“.

\- Ладно, пойдем. 

 

Бонд произвел фурор среди преподавательского состава, но сам так до конца и не понял причины этого фурора.Тьяго вернулся со своей операции слишком поздно и слишком уставшим, чтобы выяснять у Джеффри, как прошла операция на школьном фронте. Поэтому, когда утром следующего дня Тьяго явился в школу сам, мисс Дженкинс застала его врасплох, взяла под руку и отвела в уголок “для личного разговора”. 

\- Мистер Родригес, - торжественно произнесла она, - я должна вам сказать, что немногим людям так везет со спутниками в жизни, как повезло вам. 

\- Спасибо, - несколько удивленно ответил Родригес. 

\- Не благодарите, правда. Более того, я хочу вам сказать, что вы этого достойны. Я глубоко уважаю людей, которые находят в себе силы бороться за свою любовь и побеждать. Пусть многие со мной не согласятся, но я считаю, что вы подаете Джеффри прекрасный пример.

\- Ээээ, спасибо, - снова отозвался Тьяго в полном замешательстве. Такого мощного эффекта он не ожидал. Ив, конечно, была симпатичная девушка, но чтобы настолько? Или она знает какой-то секрет очаровывания старых дев, преподающих в начальной школе? 

 

Как бы то ни было, Тьяго решил, что Ив заслужила благодарность, заскочил по дороге в главный штаб в кондитерскую и явился к Манипенни с букетом роз и конфетами. 

\- Ив, - проникновенно произнес он, - я не знаю, что ты там вчера сделала, но это был определенно успех. 

\- Ой. Ты считаешь? - подняла на него глаза Манипенни. - Знаешь, так приятно это слышать. Такой завал вчера был, правда. Вообще мало кто ценит секретарскую работу. Это как посуду мыть - возишься, возишься, а в результате никто даже не похвалит: “Ах, как ты прекрасно отмыла вот эту тарелку!”

\- Я не знаю, что ты тут за подвиги совершала в качестве секретаря, - перебил ее Тьяго, - но в школе все просто в восторге. Спасибо тебе огромное. 

\- А, - Ив смутилась еще больше. - Так ведь я же не ходила. 

Тьяго замер с букетом в вытянутой руке. 

\- Как - не ходила? 

\- Да говорю же - тут вчера все как с цепи сорвались. У меня ни минутки свободной не было, так что я не смогла в твою школу поехать. Бонд ездил вместо меня. 

\- Кто? - хрипло переспросил Тьяго. 

\- Бонд. 

\- Ясно, - медленно протянул Тьяго и вышел из кабинета Манипенни, шмякнув букетом о дверь. 

 

Найти Бонда не составило труда - он, как обычно в свободное от заданий время, сидел в пустующем кабинете в компании двух сотрудников техотдела, и они втроем обсуждали преимущества разных моделей пистолетов. Тьяго вошел к ним, открыв дверь с ноги, и брякнул букет и коробку конфет на стол перед Джеймсом. 

\- Это что, мне? - в шутку поинтересовался тот. 

\- Тебе, - убийственно серьезно подтвердил Тьяго. - Бери, пока я тебе этот букет не…

\- Ты мне предложение делаешь? - догадался Бонд. 

\- Да нет. Какое уже предложение, если мы с тобой давно женаты. 

\- Это как? 

\- А вот так. Ты вчера моего разбойника в школе забирал? 

\- Я. 

\- А какого лешего? - взорвался Тьяго. - Я же Ив просил! Я же сказал - приедет моя жена забирать ребенка! 

Бонд моргнул и расхохотался так, что не мог успокоиться минуты три. 

\- То-то они меня принимали, как турецкого султана, - наконец выговорил он, отдышавшись. - А я никак не мог в толк взять, к чему весь ажиотаж. 

\- Я тебе еще устрою ажиотаж, - пригрозил Тьяго. - Мало того, что меня и так там считали темной личностью - теперь я еще на тебе женат, прости господи! 

\- Ну, знаешь, как у порядочного человека, у меня не было выбора, - развел руками Бонд. - Я к тебе заеду вечером, дорогой. 

Родригес предложил ему витиеватый альтернативный маршрут, вышел, хлопнув дверью, и еще два дня с Джеймсом не разговаривал. На третий день, впрочем, он убедился, что в школе его авторитет, как ни странно, не только не пострадал, но и прибавил в весе, и пошел к Бонду мириться. 


	5. Chapter 5

Иногда их жизнь ничем не отличалась от жизни обычных семей. В ней были свои будничные хлопоты, домашние традиции и маленькие праздники. Большую часть времени Тьяго, конечно, не вылезал из шкуры спецагента; но Джеффри был единственным, рядом с кем Тьяго позволял себе забыть о работе и целиком погружался в самый обыкновенный мир. Это удивительно помогало восстанавливать силы. Но главное - благодаря Джеффри даже рабочие будни наполнялись тихим домашним счастьем, потаенным смыслом и здоровым пофигизмом по отношению к проблемам на работе. 

В один прекрасный день, когда М в очередной раз принялась его критиковать, а он ответил ей в своей обычной резкой манере (что-то вроде “не нравится - не ешьте”), М неожиданно пошла в атаку на личном фронте. 

\- Я глубоко возмущена вашим поведением, ноль-ноль-тринадцать. Вы абсолютно не уважаете женщин. Я даже не о себе говорю - я требую не просто уважения, а беспрекословного подчинения, не как женщина, а как ваш непосредственный командир. Но я вижу, как вы разговариваете с Ив. 

Родригес поднял бровь и покосился на стоящую здесь же Ив. 

\- А как я с тобой разговариваю? - поинтересовался он. 

\- В совершенно возмутительной манере, - отрезала М. - Это элементарная вежливость, Родригес. Сколько времени я жду, что за время вашего общения с ноль-ноль-семь хоть десятая доля его цивилизованности переползет на вас - и все напрасно. 

\- Вот пусть ноль-ноль-семь и любезничает с женщинами, - огрызнулся Тьяго. - Пока мое поведение не влияет на мою работу - извольте оставить меня в покое!

\- Тьяго, - тяжело произнесла М, - я ведь и о тебе тоже беспокоюсь, дурень. И о твоей семейной жизни. Пока ты не научишься себя вести, ни одна женщина не захочет быть твоей спутницей и матерью твоих детей. 

\- Вот и нечего, - разошелся Тьяго. - И вообще, для того, чтобы завести детей, необязательно сначала женщин заводить. Вон Джеймс подтвердит. Да, Джеймс?

Неожиданное заявление Тьяго поняли только Бонд и Манипенни, но они оба промолчали; остальные остались в некотором недоумении, когда Родригес вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. 

М поджала губы. 

\- Когда нагуляется, скажете ему, что я ему объявляю официальный выговор. И пусть зайдет ко мне в кабинет за новыми материалами. 

\- Влип ты, Родригес, - сообщил ему Бонд, полчаса спустя застав Тьяго в коридоре. 

\- Подумаешь, - беспечно отмахнулся тот. - Мне этими выговорами уже можно квартиру оклеивать вместо обоев. А моя семейная жизнь меня более чем устраивает. Приходи к нам вечером чего-нибудь выпить, а? 

 

***

В эту же субботу, решив, что порция обыкновенной жизни ему необходима, как воздух, Тьяго повел Джеффри в магазин игрушек. Тот пришел в восторг и долго бродил по этажам, разглядывал разные настольные игры и мозаики, и выбрал в результате сложный конструктор - не “Лего”, а металлические детали сложных форм, болтики и винтики, провода, переключатели и цветные лампочки - из всего этого можно было собрать целую электростанцию. 

\- Правильно, - одобрил его выбор Тьяго, - сделаешь нам генератор на случай атомной войны. Давай еще что-нибудь выберем? Вон гляди, какие там радиоуправляемые модели. Хочешь машину?

На самом деле он уже приглядел кое-что получше машины - точную копию вертолета Agusta Westland 101, тоже радиоуправляемую, с боевой раскраской цвета хаки и хищной мордой. Джеффри сосредоточенно покрутил лопасти пальцем и признал вещь годной. Вертолет отправился в синюю пластиковую корзину вместе с конструктором. 

Они уже шли на кассу, когда Джеффри внезапно остановился в разделе для детей от нуля до восемнадцати месяцев. 

\- Шнурок развязался, - сообщил он. - Ты иди, я тебя догоню. 

Тьяго прошел до конца ряда, но потом повернул обратно - и застал Джеффри перед полкой с мягкими игрушками. Посреди кукол и медвежат вальяжно лежал большой белый тигр и с хозяйским видом оглядывал посетителей. Длинный плюшевый хвост свисал с полки, и Джеффри осторожно погладил этот хвост ладонью, как будто тигр мог его отдернуть. 

\- Хороший зверь, - вполголоса заметил Тьяго; Джеффри вздрогнул и уронил руку. 

\- Пойдем, - торопливо сказал он, отходя от полки. 

Тьяго никуда не торопился. Он перевел взгляд на тигра, потом опять на Джеффри. Тот старательно не смотрел на полку. 

\- Что, нравится? Возьмем? 

\- Но мы же уже все купили! 

\- Все купили - это когда в магазине ничего не осталось. Давай, не стесняйся. Деньги у нас сегодня есть. 

В Джеффри еще какое-то время боролись смущение оттого, что ему понравилась совсем детская плюшевая игрушка, и желание обладать тигром; не дожидаясь, кто победит, Тьяго решительно сргеб тигра с полки и, поскольку в корзину он не помещался, потащил его на кассу на руках. Джеффри, все еще пристыженный, но страшно довольный, шел следом. 

Дома они усадили тигра на кровать, распаковали конструктор, вставили батарейки в пульт управления и пошли во двор испытывать новый вертолет. Он управлялся двумя рычагами - один регулировал высоту, второй направление полета - и сладить с ними было не так-то просто. Джеффри никак не удавалось заставить Агусту Вестланд пролететь между ступенек лесенки на детской площадке; пульт был слишком большим для его рук. Тогда Тьяго сел позади и притянул его к себе на колени, беря руки Джеффри в свои. 

\- Давай вместе. Ты управляй сам, а я буду просто держать, чтобы тебе было удобнее. Ну, заводи…

Винт вертолета, стоявшего перед ними на бордюре, снова тихо закрутился и постепенно набрал обороты; с жужжанием вертолет поднялся в воздух и, слегка кренясь на правый борт, пошел к лестнице. Джеффри вцепился в пульт, не отрывая взгляда от вертолета; Тьяго слегка сжал пальцы, помогая ему выровнять равновесие. Вертолет плавно проскользнул сквозь лесенку, завис на той стороне, развернулся, покачиваясь в воздухе, и нырнул обратно. 

\- Ура, - почему-то шепотом сказал Джеффри; Тьяго, довольно улыбаясь, взлохматил ему волосы. 

Вечером Джеффри возился с конструктором, пока Тьяго не пришел выгонять его спать. Тот оторвался от своих переплетений проводов и шестеренок со страшной неохотой, но покорно пошел чистить зубы. 

\- Твоя очередь, - сообщил Джеффри, выходя из ванной и заглядывая на кухню. 

\- А я сегодня воспользуюсь своей неограниченной властью и лягу попозже, - рассеянно отозвался Тьяго, листая газету. - А ты ложись, выключай свет и спи. У тебя режим. 

\- Ладно, - покладисто согласился Джеффри, шагнул к Тьяго и поцеловал его в щеку, обняв теплой рукой за шею. - Спокойной ночи. 

Тьяго так и замер от неожиданности. Это был такой уютный, домашний жест, но Джеффри еще ни разу не вспоминал о нем до сих пор. Почему вспомнил именно сегодня - бог весть, возможно, магазин игрушек, возня с тигром и конструктором, большие ладони Тьяго, уверенно держащие его руки, напомнили ему о его первом доме. Где у него было полно игрушек, где родители играли с ним по выходным и тоже держали его руки в своих ладонях. Где перед сном он наверняка целовал своих родителей в щеку и говорил “Спокойной ночи”. 

Тьяго медленно опустил газету. У него было чувство, что до сих пор он только играл, что заботится о Джеффри, и подспудно ждал, когда кто-то старший - по возрасту или званию - придет и отберет его, а Тьяго объявит очередной выговор. Но это “спокойной ночи” как будто запечатало их дверь, заперло на крепкие засовы, и теперь никто не посмел бы сказать, что Джеффри ему не принадлежит. Теперь все было по-настоящему. 


	6. Chapter 6

В отношениях Тьяго и М наступило перемирие; выражалось оно в том, что М, объявив Тьяго выговор и нагрузив заданиями, вздохнула, смерила его долгим молчаливым взглядом и добавила куда более доброжелательно: “Не умеете себя вести, Родригес, так хоть постриглись бы”. 

Озадаченный таким поворотом событий, Тьяго вернулся домой и долго придирчиво разглядывал свою темную шевелюру в пыльном зеркале. Ну да, отросли. У парикмахера он был последний раз год назад; с тех пор у него успели вытянуться локоны едва не до плеч. Ну, можно забрать их на затылке в хвост, что сразу стричь-то? У него, может, нет денег на парикмахера прямо сейчас. М потерпит его нестриженого еще пару месяцев. Вот если бы они у него вились так сильно, как у Джеффри, он бы еще подумал…

Джеффри тоже отражался в зеркале; он сидел за столом и учил уроки. Возле него возвышался недостроенный атомный реактор - или чем там у него была эта конструкция, опутанная проводочками и усеянная болтами и шестеренками. Несколько деталей конструкции исправно покачивались и вращались, другие пока бездействовали. Джеффри периодически задевал локтем какой-то маятник и торопливо отдергивал руку, не прекращая писать; на глаза ему то и дело сползала челка, и он заправлял ее за ухо, снова задевал маятник и снова отдергивал локоть. 

“Вот кого бы действительно не мешало постричь”, - подумал Тьяго. - “Но это еще надо ему детского парикмахера искать, наверное… А вообще-то, что я, без парикмахера не справлюсь?”

\- Джеффри, - окликнул он, - ты уроки выучил?

\- Нет еще, - отозвался тот из-за стола, в очередной раз заправляя челку. - А что? 

\- Тогда доучивай и приходи на кухню.  

На кухне Тьяго разыскал ножницы поострее, вытащил из ящика старую скатерть и даже нашел маленький складной гребешок. С таким инвентарем дело должно было выгореть. 

Джеффри появился на кухне минут через пятнадцать и с настороженным любопытством уставился на военные приготовления. 

\- Слушай, - сказал Тьяго, наклоняя голову вбок. - Тебе челка не мешает? 

\- Мешает, - с опаской признался Джеффри, догадываясь, чем ему это грозит. - Но не очень сильно.

\- Давай мы ее тебе подравняем? - предложил Тьяго и для наглядности пощелкал ножницами в воздухе. 

Джеффри крайне подозрительно сощурился:

\- А ты умеешь?

\- Что там уметь, - отмахнулся Тьяго, - это же не какая-то там дамская прическа, это только по чуть-чуть обстричь. Быстро и безболезненно. Садись давай. А то тебе скоро тетради не будет видно за твоими кудрями. 

Джеффри потянул себя за прядь волос, спадающую на нос, и признал справедливость аргумента. 

\- Только принеси зеркало, чтобы я смотрел, как ты стрижешь. 

\- Ладно, строгий критик. 

Родригес притащил из ванной зеркало и кое-как установил его на кухонном столе перед вскарабкавшимся на стул Джеффри. 

\- Теперь сиди ровно и не вертись. Вот так. Глаза прикрой, чтобы волосы не попали. 

\- Я за тобой все равно слежу, - предупредил Джеффри. - Я только прищурился, но все вижу. 

\- Подозрительный какой, - пробормотал Родригес и взял в пальцы первую черную прядку. Его уверенность как-то испарилась. Он на пробу щелкнул ножницами - черные снежные хлопья осыпались на Джеффри, замотанного в выцветшую скатерть. Тьяго отпустил прядь волос и критически осмотрел результат - в общем, с эстетической точки зрения было неплохо. Вообще было не заметно, что что-то поменялось. Он расхрабрился и защелкал ножницами с удвоенной энергией. 

\- Эй, - раздался из-за снегопада черных волос голос Джеффри, - ты криво стрижешь. 

\- Ничего не криво, - заспорил Тьяго, мельком покосившись в зеркало и убедившись, что действительно стрижет все короче и короче. - Это специальная форма такая, когда с боков длиннее, чем посередине. Называется… забыл, как называется. У Ив спрошу. В общем, это модно. 

Джеффри утих, но засопел очень напряженно. 

\- Тьяго! - возмутился он снова через несколько минут. - Ну криво же! 

\- Да где? - возмутился сам Тьяго и отошел на шаг, чтобы прикинуть издалека. 

\- Справа длиннее получилось! И у дуги смещена верхушка! 

\- У какой еще дуги?

\- Ну вот, - Джеффри отчаянно махнул вокруг своего лба пальцем, словно снимая с себя скальп. - Ты же сам говорил - от середины к бокам удлиняется. А у тебя не от середины. Видишь, где неровно? 

\- Ну, чуть-чуть асимметрично вышло. Это тоже модно, - успокоил его Тьяго. - Но если ты настаиваешь, сейчас подравняю. 

Джеффри смотрел на его шаманские пассы с ножницами все с большим отчаянием, и в конце концов, улучив момент, когда Тьяго стряхивал волосинки с рукава, решительно слез со стула и размотал скатерть. 

\- Хватит, - насупленно заявил он. - Ты только хуже делаешь. 

\- Потому что было все нормально, а потом тебе захотелось, чтобы ровно! - возмутился Тьяго, которому тоже все меньше и меньше нравились плоды его трудов. 

Джеффри не ответил, тоскливо глядя в зеркало на челку, будто обрубленную несколькими ударами топора.

\- Как я завтра в таком виде в школу пойду? 

Тьяго хоть и было совестно смотреть на подавленного Джеффри, но признаваться в этом он не собирался во имя поддержания авторитета. 

\- Сойдет. Поди, не девочка, нечего кукситься. Очень даже годная стрижка. А не нравится тебе - ну так отрастет же, волосы - не зубы. 

Джеффри молча ушел в свой угол в комнате и до вечера просидел там с конструктором, ни словом не обмолвившись с Тьяго. У горе-парикмахера было тоже как-то тяжело на душе, но он решил выдержать характер и извиняться не пошел. Еще чего не хватало.

Утром Тьяго проспал. Джеффри в квартире уже не было - видимо, он ушел в школу самостоятельно. Через двадцать семь минут начинался рабочий день; Тьяго в панике забегал по дому, ставя рекорды по одеванию и сборам за считанные секунды, поймал уходящий автобус и влетел в главный офис, опоздав всего на три минуты.

В коридорах уже никого не было, все разошлись по отделам; Тьяго перевел дыхание и направился было в архив, но налетел за углом на Джеймса. 

\- С добрым утром, Родригес. Опоздал?

\- Почти нет, - выдохнул запыхавшийся Тьяго. 

\- У тебя что, новая форма протеста? Воюешь с М всеми правдами и неправдами?

\- Нет, просто проспал. 

\- Да я не про опоздание, я про твою прическу. В смысле, стрижку.

\- Причесаться я не успел вообще, - признался Родригес, - придется сейчас у Ив расческу выпрашивать. 

\- Ну, знаешь, расческа тебя не спасет. 

Тьяго начал что-то подозревать.

\- Это почему?

\- Ты себя вообще в зеркало видел? Кто тебя так обкромсал? 

Тьяго с нехорошим предчувствием заглянул в ближайший туалет и замер в ужасе. Челка у него была выстрижена напрочь - под корень. Остался только короткий пушистый ежик. Он обалдело потрогал этот ежик - волоски защекотали ладонь.

\- Убью мелкого, - вполголоса произнес Тьяго. 

\- Что это на него нашло? Он обычно у тебя смирный. 

\- Да это так… домашние разборки. Вендетта, видишь ли. Все равно убью. 

Бонд сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и предложил:

\- Спроси у Ив заодно лак для волос - у нее, может, есть с собой. Зачешешь, чтобы не видно было. 

\- И весь день буду с лаком ходить? Что обо мне в отделе подумают?

\- Он невидимый, балда. Но если хочешь ходить так - ради бога, я не настаиваю. 

\- Нет уж, давай свой невидимый лак. Принеси его сам, будь другом, а то встретим еще кого-нибудь в коридоре… 

Тьяго вернулся домой злой, как тысяча чертей, и застал юного террориста на его обычном месте, за конструктором. 

\- Народный мститель, значит, - ласково произнес он, заходя Джеффри в тыл и прижимая его за плечи к стулу. - Восстанавливаем справедливость, значит. Ты учти, что за такими акциями всегда следуют репрессивные меры. 

\- Какие меры? - живо заинтересовался Джеффри, услышав незнакомое слово, и запрокинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Тьяго. 

\- Репрессивные, - еще ласковее повторил Тьяго. - То есть - выдеру. 

\- Не-а, - потряс запрокинутой головой Джеффри. 

\- Это еще почему?

\- А потому что нечестно. 

\- Я, между прочим, мог из-за твоей выходки работы лишиться.

\- А ты разве не в костюме работаешь? - изумился Джеффри. 

\- В каком костюме? - в свою очередь изумился Тьяго. 

\- Ну, в обычном, - Джеффри вывернулся из-под его рук и оседлал стул верхом, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать. -Ну, твой костюм! Черный, с ушами. С поясом. Бэтменовский.

Легенда про Бэтмена резко потеряла несколько пунктов в плане удобства. 

\- Когда как, - сурово ответил Тьяго. - А потом, у меня же на работе люди, которые меня постоянно без костюма видят. Знаешь, что мне сегодня от них было? 

\- Влетело, да? - погрустнел Джеффри. 

\- Ну… почти влетело, - признался Тьяго. - Но могло бы. Вот выгнали бы меня, стало бы мне не на что тебя кормить - куда бы ты делся? Пришлось бы тебе другую семью искать. 

\- Не-а, - снова возразил Джеффри, встряхнув уцелевшими волосами. - Ты бы новую работу нашел. А я бы тебе помогал. 

\- Помощничек, - проворчал Тьяго, снова ощупывая свой несчастный ежик на лбу. - Хочешь сказать, я с тобой влип всерьез?

\- Ага, - довольно подтвердил Джеффри. 

Почему-то вид его довольной мордашки приподнял настроение Тьяго. В конце концов, они были квиты, и не было смысла дуться друг на друга. 

\- Знаешь, что мы с тобой сделаем? - решил он. - Вот через две недели у меня получка; дадут мне денег, и мы с тобой пойдем в парикмахерскую. Пусть там нас починят. А к тому времени и волосы немножко отрастут. Идет? - и поднял ладонь.

\- Идет, - согласился Джеффри и звонко ударил своей маленькой ладонью по крепкой ладони Тьяго.  


	7. Chapter 7

В один прекрасный день Тьяго решил, что Джеффри уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы осилить три остановки на метро без сопровождения, сделал дубликат ключей и вручил их Джеффри с разрешением самостоятельно возвращаться из школы. Это решало сразу множество проблем - но и создавало, как выяснил вскоре Тьяго, эквивалентное количество проблем несколько иного качества. 

В частности, однажды Джеффри вернулся из школы не один.

Тьяго, только вернувшийся утром с задания и в легком блаженном оцепенении пролежавший на диване добрую половину дня, узнал о возвращении Джеффри еще по шагам на лестнице. Шаги поднялись ко входной двери; потом зазвенели ключи. Упорное бряцанье продолжалось довольно долго; Джеффри никак не мог открыть дверь, и Тьяго уже лениво раздумывал о том, чтобы подняться и впустить его в дом, но тут скрип петель сообщил, что мальчишка все-таки справился сам.

\- У нас молоко осталось? - с порога поинтересовался он, едва войдя в квартиру.

\- Во-первых, здравствуй, любимый Тьяго, - назидательно отозвался агент с дивана. - Во-вторых, осталось немножко, возьми на кухне. А в-третьих, - когда Джеффри появился на пороге, прижимая к животу что-то, завернутое в куртку, - это у тебя там что?

\- Джинджер. 

Тьяго даже приподнялся на локте.

\- Имбирь? Тебе зачем мешок имбиря? С молоком пить? И где ты его достал?

Куртка жалобно пискнула. 

\- Это котенок, - терпеливо объяснил Джеффри. - Зовут Джинджер, потому что рыжий. И молоко нужно для него. Хотя я тоже выпью. 

\- Котенок, - медленно повторил Тьяго, пытаясь осознать масштаб катастрофы.

Джеффри, рассудив, что вещдок стоит тысячи показаний, подошел к дивану и, осторожно развернув куртку, извлек нечто рыжее, тощее, с панически растопыренными лапами и синими глазами. Тьяго критически изучил предъявленное существо.

\- Это, извини меня, какой-то хилый воробей, а не котенок. Дева Мария, где ты его достал? 

\- Он пришел на школьный двор позавчера. Мы его покормили и хотели взять в класс, но учитель не разрешил. Вчера он тоже сидел во дворе, но за ним погнались старшие мальчишки, и он спрятался в подсобке и целый день не вылезал. А сегодня они решили его поймать и чуть было не поймали, но он кинулся мне под ноги и спрятался за мной. 

\- И что ты сделал? - поднял бровь Тьяго. 

\- Я им сказал, чтобы они перестали, потому что котенок мой и тоже находится под твоим покровительством. Они повозмущались, но ушли. 

\- Джеффри, - очень серьезно попросил Родригес, - когда в следующий раз ты будешь брать еще кого-нибудь под мое покровительство, предупреди меня заранее, пожалуйста. 

\- Но они бы его иначе поймали и совсем замучили! 

\- Ты скоро меня самого замучаешь, - вздохнул Тьяго. - Послушай, это существо наверняка чье-нибудь. Его ищут. Надо объявление дать. 

Джеффри насупился.

\- Никто его не ищет. Он уличный. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Может, он сбежал, пока его к ветеринару везли. Или в открытую дверь. А теперь не может найти дорогу домой. А хозяева его ищут. Беспокоятся. 

Тьяго сам не очень-то верил в свою теорию - кому нужен такой жалкий писклявый комок, половину веса которого составляют грязь и блохи. Но очень хотелось надеяться. 

Джеффри колебался. В его глазах котенок (любого качества) был бесценным сокровищем, но если у сокровища уже был законный обладатель, скорбящий о пропаже, то сокровище надлежало вернуть. 

\- Ладно, - в конце концов решился он. - Дадим объявление. Но пока хозяин не нашелся, Джинджер будет жить у нас. Его нельзя обратно на школьный двор. 

Тьяго понял, что если хозяин не найдется как можно скорее, то он проиграл. Нет ничего более постоянного, чем временные меры. Он судорожно пытался вспомнить какую-нибудь педагогическую уловку на этот случай, но в голову ничего не приходило. 

\- Убирать за ним сам будешь, - в конце концов предупредил он. 

Это было равносильно белому флагу капитуляции. Джеффри просиял. 

\- Ну конечно! 

 

Таким образом Джинджер стал третьим полноправным членом семьи, и нельзя не признать, что его присутствие придавало домашней жизни Джеффри и Тьяго особый шарм. 

\- Где эта рыжая скотина? - рычал Тьяго, обнаружив с утра густой слой рыжей шерсти на новом черном костюме. 

\- Не знаю, - с достоинством отвечал Джеффри (частенько при этом загораживая Джинджера портфелем). - А костюм ты сам с вечера не убрал в шкаф, так что сам виноват. Просто он черный и поглощает больше солнечного света, чем остальные предметы в комнате, и поэтому…

\- Брррысь! 

От гневного возгласа Тьяго Джинджер не выдерживал, выскакивал из-за портфеля Джеффри и несся, прижав уши, на кухню, где у него было тайное убежище между ящиками с посудой и холодильником. Выудить его оттуда было невозможно, даже если Тьяго пытался достать его шваброй; поэтому, пошарив шваброй, помянув всех родственников Джинджера до седьмого колена и послушав в ответ яростное шипение, Тьяго махал рукой на кровавую месть и шел в ванную чистить костюм. 

Вечером, когда Тьяго возвращался из штаба, а Джеффри сосредоточенно учил уроки или возился с конструктором, на Джинджера иногда находила неизбывная тоска, которую он, не зная слов, способных описать эти чувства, выражал, как умел. Довольно громко для такого мелкого существа.

\- Что он вопит? - не выдержав, с такой же тоской в голосе спрашивал Тьяго. 

\- Он играть хочет, - не отрываясь от уроков, переводил Джеффри. - Поиграй с ним, пожалуйста, полчасика, пока я физику доделываю. 

\- Вот еще! Твой кот, ты и играй. 

Джеффри пожимал плечами, а Джинджер, возмущенный человеческим вероломством и черствостью, заходился пуще прежнего. 

Тьяго, не выдержав звуковой атаки, сдавался и шел играть с котом. Но, поскольку бантик на веревочке и Тьяго, и Джинджер считали ниже своего достоинства, с полки доставалась верная Агуста Вестланд, ставилась посреди комнаты, Тьяго устраивался с воображаемым попкорном на диване и легким движением пульта заводил пропеллеры. Джинджер долго таращился на эти манипуляции и на жужжащую машинку. Вертолет начинал курсировать по комнате (и пару раз ненароком пролетал в бреющем полете над тетрадью Джеффри, который на это и ухом не вел). Кот следил за ним, прижав уши и спружинившись; потом, выждав момент, когда летательный аппарат проплывет на оптимальном расстоянии, бросался вперед и скачками гнался за добычей. Тьяго резко менял направление, Джинджер с акробатической ловкостью разворачивался в прыжке и несся следом, но на третий-четвертый раз признавал свое поражение, садился на хвост и начинал умываться, чтобы скрыть свое смущение и стыд. Агуста медленно плавала по комнате и прицеливалась, как бы ей приземлиться на макушку Джеффри; Джинджер делал вид, что вертолеты его не интересуют как вид. Однако, стоило вертолету скрыться за столом, как Джинджер торопливо поднимался и рысцой бежал проверять, куда исчезла дичь. Дичь взмывала из-за ящиков с одеждой; Джинджер несся следом, скачками пересекал диван, взлетал на подоконник и в невероятном прыжке ловил Агусту Вестланд в воздухе, шлепнувшись вместе с ней на учебник Джеффри. 

\- Тьяго! - возмущался тот. 

\- Ты меня просил с котом поиграть - я играю, - невозмутимо отзывался тот. - Если тебя что-то не устраивает - играй сам. А я за тебя физику сделаю. 

\- Нет уж, - наотрез отказывался Джеффри. 

(Тьяго он не подпускал к своему столу с тех пор, как пришел к нему с просьбой помочь решить задачку по математике. Они провозились два часа, запутались окончательно, но задачку так и не решили; Джеффри впал в настоящую панику, поскольку еще ни разу не сталкивался с чем-то, что оказывалось ему не по силам; Тьяго попытался его убедить в том, что школьное образование - не главное в жизни и вообще, если честно, фигня; Джеффри посмотрел на него, как заблудившийся в лесу инквизитор на троих еретиков с топорами, забаррикадировался на кухне и решил задачку за пять минут. Тьяго глядел на его довольное лицо и страшно хотел отодрать паникера за уши, но сдержался.) 

Спать Джинджер любил а) в любое время суток, б) в самом теплом и мягком месте квартиры и в) вообще. Наученный горьким опытом, Тьяго убирал с любых горизонтальных поверхностей все предметы, на которых рыжая шерсть была категорически недопустима (и все равно вытаскивал кошачьи волосы из коробочки с ланчем в МИ6). Но ночью Джинджер приходил спать в их кровати и выбирал для этого самые причудливые места и позы. 

\- Прелестно, - ворчал Тьяго, отпихивая от лица котовью пушистую кормовую часть. Джинджер возмущался и отвешивал Тьяго невесомые оплеухи хвостом, но никуда не уходил.

\- Иди сюда, Джинджер, - звал Джеффри и сгребал кота в охапку. Тот обалдевал от такой наглости и какое-то время лежал тихо; потом дергался, высвобождался из рук Джеффри и, задрав хвост, спрыгивал на пол с громким стуком. 

Джеффри любил Джинджера верной, тихой и покровительственной любовью, и Джинджер отвечал ему полной взаимностью. С Тьяго Джинджера связывали более сложные отношения, включавшие много взаимных оскорблений, быстротечных конфликтов и внезапных трогательных примирений. Джеффри часто заставал их рядом на диване; Тьяго гладил кота между ушами и тихо приговаривал что-то на испанском; тот мурчал громче и напористей Агусты Вестланд и излучал почти радиоактивное довольство жизнью и собой. 

Словом, через три месяца трудно было себе представить, как они вообще жили без Джинджера. Поэтому, собираясь в Испанию, они обманом заманили Бонда на чай и поставили его перед фактом, что три недели кот проведет у него, а Бонд должен будет его кормить, поить, любить и развлекать, и вообще быть ему родной матерью. 

\- Не вопрос, - флегматично ответил Бонд и почесал Джинджера за ухом. Джинджер замурчал, и его мурчание тоже было интерпретировано как знак согласия. 


	8. Chapter 8

\- Продолжается посадка на рейс LH5667, Лондон - Стамбул. Внимание пассажирам первого класса и путешествующим с детьми - просьба пройти на посадку к выходу номер А71. Пассажиры эконом-класса смогут начать посадку через 20 минут…

\- Извините, пожалуйста, excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux passer? Спасибо, - бормотала женщина, пытаясь протиснуться мимо них с горой чемоданов на тележке. Тьяго машинально отодвинул Джеффри за плечо, перелистывая страницы паспорта.

\- Имя, фамилия, место рождения, пожалуйста, - заученным тоном проговорил офицер в стеклянной будке. 

\- Тьяго Родригес, Мадрид, Испания. Джеффри Бутройт, Уокинг, Великобритания…

Офицер застрочил в бланке. 

\- Цель поездки? 

\- Навещаем семью. 

\- Срок пребывания в Испании?

\- Две недели.

\- Где будете жить?

\- В моем доме. 

\- Отец ребенка?

\- Я.

\- Мать ребенка?

\- Я. 

Офицер оторвался от записей и уставился на Тьяго; тот прикусил язык и полез за документами. 

\- В некотором смысле, - примирительно пояснил он. - Но поскольку вас, как я понимаю, интересует только юридическая сторона дела...

 

Запрокинув головы, Тьяго и Джеффри изучали рыжие цифры на огромном табло. По аэропорту сновало в три раза больше людей, чем обычно, и мягкий рокот чемоданных колесиков сливался в шум, похожий на шум моря - по крайней мере, так думал Джеффри. Он видел море давным-давно, когда был совсем маленьким, и почти ничего о нем не помнил. К тому же, это было холодное Северное море; а через несколько часов ему предстояло впервые в жизни увидеть океан.

\- Ну так что? Нашел, куда нам идти?

\- Туда, - мотнул головой Джеффри. - Терминал D, надо на автобусе ехать. 

\- Правильно. Пошли. 

\- Пассажиры Стефанссон, Джордани и Поверелли, вы задерживаете рейс, - ледяным тоном сообщил громкоговоритель. - Пройдите немедленно на выход А93. Пассажиры Стефанссон, Джордани и Поверелли…

\- А мы не опоздаем? - забеспокоился Джеффри.

\- Нет, у нас полно времени. Еще успеем посидеть и поглазеть на других пассажиров.

Пока они бродили по аэропорту, добирались до своего терминала и считали все встреченные красные чемоданы, все было прекрасно; но когда они устроились возле своего выхода ждать посадку, Джеффри сник, уткнулся взглядом в свои колени и на шутки Тьяго реагировал очень вяло. 

Тьяго занервничал. Он опасался именно этого - что перелет слишком живо напомнит Джеффри катастрофу, в которой погибли его родители. Именно из-за этого он тянул с поездкой домой; но не приехать на Рождество было равносильно объявлению войны, а лететь домой без Джеффри казалось настоящим предательством. 

\- Внимание. Начинается посадка на рейс BA7891, Лондон - Тенерифе. Всем пассажирам просьба пройти…

\- Эй, - Тьяго тронул Джеффри за руку, - ты в порядке?

Тот не ответил. Тьяго скинул с плеча сумку и опустился перед Джеффри на корточки, заглядывая ему в лицо. 

\- Слушай, - тихо и серьезно сказал он, - если тебе совсем плохо, мы никуда не полетим. 

\- Мы билеты уже купили, - еле слышно отозвался Джеффри. У Тьяго упало сердце. Если это единственное, что не дает мальчишке убежать отсюда со всех ног, то плохи дела.

\- Черт с ними, с билетами. Поедем домой, хочешь?

Джеффри замотал головой и зажмурился, загоняя обратно подступившие к горлу слезы - Тьяго уже знал эту привычку. 

\- Так, прекращай. Никуда мы не летим. Бери чемодан, и поехали обратно. Еще елку успеем купить по дороге. 

Джеффри замотал головой еще отчаяннее и не двинулся с места. 

\- Ну хорошо. Давай тут посидим. 

Тьяго вернулся на свое сиденье рядом с Джеффри. Очередь вытянулась рядом с ними; кое-кто поглядывал на две фигурки посреди рядов опустевших стульев, но большинство не обращало внимания. Тьяго смотрел на детей - в очереди было пять или шесть семей с малышней лет шести-восьми. Дети скакали вокруг взрослых, просились на руки или скучали на чемоданах; взрослые добродушно шикали на самых расходившихся. Один мальчишка, уставший от долгого ожидания, уткнулся лицом в мамины колени, и мать мягко гладила его по голове, перебирая светлые волосы. 

“Я ведь не могу их заменить, как ни старайся”, - подумал Тьяго и собирался уже развить эту мысль до настоящей трагедии, когда его тихо дернули за рукав. 

\- Пошли, - сказал Джеффри, вставая.

\- Давай, - согласился Тьяго, поднимаясь и направляясь к выходу.

Джеффри остался на месте и посмотрел на него с некоторым недоумением.

\- Ты куда? 

\- Ну, домой же, - пожал плечами Тьяго.

Джеффри хотел что-то сказать, но потом молча подошел, взял Тьяго за руку и подвел к очереди на посадку, в которой к тому времени оставалось человек шесть.

\- Ты уверен? - шепотом спросил Тьяго.

\- Угу, - тоже вполголоса ответил Джеффри, рассеянно глядя куда-то вдаль. - Понимаешь, очень маловероятно, что самолет опять… ну… что что-нибудь случится. А даже если случится, и даже если что-то случится с тобой… ну, оно и со мной тоже случится в этот раз. 

\- Это еще почему? 

\- Я без тебя не выживу, - просто ответил Джеффри. - И не собираюсь. 

\- Это ты, брат, брось, - ошарашенно проговорил Тьяго. - Ишь, не собираюсь. А я может, помирать не собираюсь. Мне, может, пока на этом свете нравится. 

Джеффри сморгнул, наконец сфокусировал взгляд на Тьяго и несмело улыбнулся. 

\- Мне тоже. Особенно с тобой вместе. 

\- Ваши посадочные талоны, пожалуйста, - окликнула их стюардесса и, конечно, испортила всю торжественность момента. 


	9. Chapter 9

Море с мерным шумом набегало на берег, волны кувыркались в пене на песке и откатывались обратно. Джеффри с непривычки казалось, что все небо превратилось в сплошное огромное солнце; он прятался под старым пляжным навесом и щурился на горизонт, разглядывая паруса вдалеке.

\- Ну вот, сам мечтал о солнышке, а теперь из тени не вылазит, - ворчал Тьяго, устраиваясь рядом. 

\- Если вылезу - опять обгорю.

\- С тебя станется. Хилых в Англии детей делают.

\- Хилые у нас климатические условия, - фыркнул Джеффри. Остров действовал на него опьяняюще - он дерзил в два раза больше обычного, лазил повсюду, куда можно было залезть или, никому не сказав, уходил на целый день валяться на пляже с книжкой, утащенной из домашней библиотеки. (“Ты ж ни черта не понимаешь по-испански!” - удивлялся Тьяго. “А мне интересно,” - возражал Джеффри. - “И потом, “Двадцать тысяч лье под водой” я могу даже по-китайски читать, я эту книгу наизусть знаю”).

На Тьяго остров действовал по-разному. Встреча с семьей, как всегда, вызывала у него ликование и глубокую, трепетную нежность, которой хватало на целых три часа. Матушка Родригес вместе с четырьмя дочерьми ждали их в аэропорту; Тьяго расцеловал всех, схватил на руки младшую, Марию-Луизу, и подтолкнул Джеффри вперед. Джеффри утонул в потоке незнакомых слов и объятий, в которые заключали и его, еще толком не разобравшись, кто он такой; кажется, Тьяго не сразу удалось объяснить, что он не говорит по-испански, на что матушка Родригес всплеснула руками и, видимо, принялась отчитывать Тьяго, а  сестры наперебой принялись вспоминать все английские слова, которые знали. 

\- Поехали, поехали, vamos, - говорил Тьяго, смеясь и пытаясь вытолкать всю маленькую толпу поближе к выходу. Они кое-как распихались по двум такси, и Джеффри наконец-то оказался в относительной тишине на заднем сиденье машины, между двумя старшими сестрами Тьяго. Сам Тьяго сидел рядом с водителем, и Джеффри постеснялся заговаривать с ним на английском; зато благодаря сестрам за дорогу успел выучить “Доброе утро-день-вечер-спокойной ночи”, “Меня зовут Джеффри”, имена сестер (Лусия Тереза и Леонора), слова avión, casa, familia, hermana и hermano, и непонятное словосочетание chico lindo, переводить которое сестры отказывались, заливаясь смехом.

В большой прохладной зале дома их встретила бабушка с крошечной пятой сестрой Маргаритой на руках; увидив бабушку и мирно спящую Маргариту, все как по команде притихли. Тьяго расцеловал бабушку в щеки с торжественным и почти благоговейным видом, что-то тихо объяснил ей на ухо, и оба они посмотрели на Джеффри. 

\- Bienvenido, Jefery, - церемонно произнесла бабушка; Джеффри, чувствуя себя на королевском приеме, тщетно искал в памяти подходящий способ засвидетельствовать свое почтение и в конце концов, призвав на помощь всю врожденную британскую галантность, подошел, слегка поклонился и поцеловал бабушкину руку. Всеобщий вздох восхищения подтвердил, что Джеффри завоевал сердца всех присутствующих женщин окончательно и бесповоротно. Тьяго выглядел страшно смущенным и довольным, и Джеффри решил, что, в общем, сделал все правильно.

Среди общего веселья мать поймала Тьяго за рукав и отвела в сторону.

\- Какой прелестный ребенок! Почему ты нам про него никогда не рассказывал?

\- Я не успел, мама. Но я ведь написал в последнем письме, что приеду с Джеффри.

\- Да, но до этого-то молчал сколько лет? Сколько уже парнишке - семь, восемь? Нет, не может быть восемь, ты же только семь лет назад ездил учить английский. Ты, может, сам про него не знал?

\- Мама, это не мой сын. То есть теперь уже почти что мой, но усыновленный, понимаешь?

\- Тьяго, что ты мне рассказываешь. Вы же похожи как две капли воды. Ты посмотри на его волосы - разве у этих англичан бывают такие волосы?

\- Мама, сколько англичан ты видела в своей жизни? - попытался воззвать к голосу разума Тьяго.

Однако матушку Родригес было не переспорить. 

\- Ты, наверное, берег меня, - сделала она вывод, качая головой. - Берег мою молодость, не хотел меня расстраивать тем, что я уже бабушка. Так вот, Тьяго, я только рада, потому что такого чудесного внука ни у кого на острове, а может, и в Испании, нет и не будет!

Тьяго махнул рукой и сдал позиции. 

\- А ты тоже хороша, впрочем. Шестой ребенок, боже мой! И тоже мне ни слова. Я ведь привез денег только на четверых. Я же вас не прокормлю!

\- А я знаю, что не прокормишь, поэтому и не говорила. Не переживай, девочки теперь продают кружева - ты же видел, какие кружева они делают? Мы тут не пропадем, не думай.

\- Кто хотя бы отец Маргариты? 

\- Честное слово, Тьяго, я почти уверена, что Гонзалес. Но может быть, все-таки Мануэль. Они оба придут на званый ужин; ты к ним присмотрись, может, скажешь мне чего. Но мне, как женщине, все-таки кажется, что Гонзалес. 

\- Посмотрю, мама, - со вздохом пообещал Тьяго.

Джеффри пришел в комнату Тьяго под вечер, плотно закрыл за собой дверь и забрался на кровать, подбирая под себя ноги, словно иначе кто-то мог сдернуть его за щиколотку и утащить обратно в дом.

\- Ну что, непривычно? - приветствовал его Тьяго, вытряхивавший последние вещи из чемодана.

\- Ага, - шепотом ответил Джеффри. - Зато я уже, по-моему, половину испанского выучил. Что такое chico lindo?

Тьяго хмыкнул, повернулся и смерил его взглядом. 

\- Красавчик, - перевел он и с нескрываемым удовольствием отметил, как у Джеффри мгновенно покраснели уши. 

\- А. Ясно. Эээ.. они всегда так? - поинтересовался Джеффри. 

\- Тихо себя ведут? Да нет, это они стесняются. Вот подожди, через день-два они к тебе привыкнут и опять будут шуметь, как всегда. Тогда их только бабушка может утихомирить, и то через раз… - Тьяго увернулся от метко брошенной подушки и, насвистывая, вернулся к чемодану.

 

***

Днем, в самую жару, Джеффри уходил в сад есть вишню. Это был целый ритуал: сидеть в развилке старого вишневого дерева, обрывать темные ягоды с низко свисающих тонких ветвей, по одной отправлять их в рот, добела обсасывать косточку и потом, зажав ее между пальцами, выстреливать в гущу сада. 

Одна вишня попалась кислая, и он отшвырнул ее через плечо в кусты магнолий. Кусты изумленно выругались по-испански. 

Джеффри обернулся и увидел Тьяго, рассматривающего сочное вишневое пятно на светло-бежевом пиджаке. Потом он поднял голову, увидел Джеффри и нехорошо сощурился. Джеффри прикинул цену пиджака, помножил на предстоящее застолье в честь приезда Тьяго и количество приглашенных - и, проворно вскочив на ноги, рванул в противоположную сторону, рассыпав сорванные вишни. 

\- Застрелю! - завопил Тьяго и кинулся следом. 

Они понеслись мимо вишневых и сливовых деревьев; Джеффри юркнул с дорожки, перемахнул какую-то пеструю клумбу и успел добежать почти до самой калитки, ведущей к пляжу, когда его настигло возмездие. Тьяго поймал его за рубашку; они покатились кувырком на траву, и Джеффри был моментально опрокинут и уложен на лопатки. 

\- У тебя пистолета с собой нет, - выдохнул запыхавшийся Джеффри. 

\- Я тебя и без пистолета застрелю, - пообещал Тьяго. - Вон из ближайшей ветки. 

\- Я нечаянно, - полувопросительно сообщил Джеффри и попытался подняться, но Тьяго легко пригвоздил его ладонью к земле; ноздри у него трепетали. Мальчишка замер; Тьяго рассматривал его в упор, слегка щурясь, со странным выражением лица - вроде бы сердито, но с каким-то неясным блеском в глазах. Обычно когда он сердился, глаза у него темнели. 

\- Чучело ты, - наконец сообщил Тьяго и поднял Джеффри на ноги. - Новый пиджак теперь искать из-за тебя. 

\- Отстираем, - предположил Джеффри. 

\- До вечера не высохнет. А у тебя, поди, вообще надеть нечего?

\- А что будет вечером?

\- Так ужин же. В мою честь, - усмехнулся Тьяго. - И в твою тоже, так и быть. 

\- А если в мою честь, то можно я пойду в джинсах?

\- Нет. 

\- А…

\- И в зеленых штанах тоже нельзя. 

\- А… - предпринял вторую попытку Джеффри.

\- И не пойти тоже нельзя, - снова опередил его Тьяго. - А ну пошли, посмотрим, можно ли из тебя сделать человека.

\- Нельзя, - фыркнул Джеффри, но направился вслед за Тьяго к дому, видневшемуся вдали между деревьев. 


	10. Chapter 10

Джеффри напрасно переживал из-за праздника. Во-первых, самым приличным из его одежды оказались все-таки джинсы, и это значительно подняло его настроение. Футболку Тьяго у него решительно отобрал и выкопал из глубины бабушкиного шкафа свою старую рубашку; Джеффри небрежно завязал ее на талии, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу воротника и, судя по выражению лица Родригеса, принял вид еще большего чучела, чем обычно. Джеффри показал язык отражению Тьяго в зеркале и ушел в свою спальню - причесываться и набираться смелости, чтобы спуститься во двор, где уже начали собираться гости.

Во-вторых, толпа гостей со всех Канарских островов, которой Джеффри боялся больше всего, совершенно не была похожа на толпу британских гостей. На празднике и не пахло английской чопорностью и церемонностью; каждый сидел, с кем хотел, ходил, где хотел и делал, что хотел. Кто-то пришел со своей гитарой, уселся поближе к поляне и начал наигрывать мелодии со множеством головокружительных переборов; вокруг него тут же собрались слушатели, кто-то принялся танцевать, добавились еще и зрители. Другие стояли вокруг столиков, ели, болтали, смеялись, и кто-нибудь непременно радостно приветствовал Джеффри, когда он проходил мимо.

\- Откуда они меня все знают? - спросил он у Тьяго, поймав его на выходе из дома. 

\- А, так все же уже слышали, что я приехал с внебрачным сыном от британской принцессы, - махнул рукой тот. - Так что арифметика простая: мелкий, бледный, по-испански не понимает - значит, зовут Джеффри. 

\- Тебе такие слухи репутацию не портят? - поинтересовался Джеффри.

\- Наоборот, - усмехнулся Тьяго и пошел здороваться с гостями. 

Побродив по двору, наполняющемуся гостями, голосами и запахами еды, Джеффри набрал себе тарелку сыра и фруктов и устроился рядом с гитаристом - мужчиной лет сорока в расшитом камзоле, с седыми волосами и горбатым носом. Поляна уже успела превратиться в танцплощадку; по краям, несмотря на ранний еще вечер, уже горели факелы, развевались ленты на столбах и в волосах танцоров, и выглядело все невероятно живописно и празднично. 

Старшая из сестер Тьяго, Леонора, смеясь, вытянула на площадку высокого сутуловатого юношу с забранными в конский хвост длинными волосами. Юноша поначалу стеснялся, и Леонора только кружилась возле него, взмахивая пышными юбками; но потом он расхрабрился, обнял ее за талию, гитарист подмигнул Джеффри и выдал рассыпчатую дробь аккордов. Все пары мгновенно подхватили ритм; все пришло в движение, Джеффри тоже принялся отбивать ритм босой ногой (ботинки он скинул еще в начале праздника), а музыка все ускорялась и ускорялась, и казалось, они протанцуют так до утра, не останавливаясь, не замечая, как закатное солнце в небе сменяют звезды, луна и новое солнце.

\- Приехали, - раздался у Джеффри над ухом очень недовольный голос; он обернулся и увидел Тьяго, с нехорошим прищуром рассматривающего увлеченную танцем парочку. - На пять минут оставишь сестру - а за ней уже ухлестывает какой-то сморчок. 

Он что-то спросил по-испански у гитариста, но тот, похоже, вообще не услышал вопроса, полностью захваченный музыкой. Ответила ему сидевшая рядом женщина, и ответ явно не понравился Тьяго, поскольку тот решительно поднялся и, ловко лавируя между танцующими, направился прямо к сестре и ее ничего не подозревающему ухажеру. Джеффри, вытянув шею, смотрел, как Тьяго тяжело положил ладонь на плечо незадачливому юноше; тот остановился и обернулся; Тьяго что-то спросил, Леонора что-то затароторила, но Тьяго остановил ее жестом и повторил вопрос. Юноша набычился и что-то буркнул; Тьяго расплылся в уничижительной усмешке. Леонора уперлась кулаками в бока и заговорила, сердито чеканя слова и раскатывая звонкие “р”; Тьяго посмотрел на нее, как будто очень хотел собирался погладить по голове, но сдерживался. Юноша встрепенулся и бросил что-то резкое; Тьяго заулыбался так, будто ему предложили кусок торта, и сделал приглашающий жест. 

Вначале пары танцующих не обращали внимания на назревающую ссору, и водоворот пестрых юбок кружился вокруг них, то и дело мешая Джеффри следить за происходящим; однако к этому моменту все уже стояли, повернув головы к Тьяго, Леоноре и неизвестному парню. Когда же Тьяго решительно зашагал к противоположному концу поляны, а Леонора и юноша последовали за ним, все, как по команде, переместились следом. Гитарист закинул ремень гитары на плечо, перехватил поудобнее гриф и, не прекращая играть, пошел за всеми; Джеффри решил не отставать и юркнул прямо в гущу толпы. 

Он пробрался в первый ряд как раз, когда Тьяго извлек из кармана пиджака пистолет и критически изучал дуло. Парень поглядывал в сторону апельсиновой рощицы - видимо, выбирал мишень. Они с Тьяго что-то обсудили несколькими короткими фразами; Тьяго небрежно кивнул и протянул парню пистолет рукоятью вперед. Парень взял пистолет и повертел его в руках; Тьяго что-то произнес вполголоса с отеческой улыбкой, и его соперник кинул на него тяжелый взгляд.

Гитарист, тоже пробравшийся в первые ряды зрителей, покосился на Джеффри и неожиданно произнес по-английски, с забавным акцентом, но вполне грамотно выговаривая слова:

\- Он говорит, первое правило обращения с оружием - никогда не наводи его на человека, которого не собираешься убить. И, говорит, уж тем более не тыкай им в сторону своей невесты. 

Джеффри фыркнул. 

\- А куда они стреляют?

\- А вон в те апельсины на дереве на отшибе, - сказал гитарист и забарабанил пальцами по корпусу гитары.

Джеффри еще ни разу не видел, как стреляет Тьяго. Парень, видимо, тоже, поскольку он косился на соперника с настороженным интересом. Тьяго заметил этот взгляд, щедро повел рукой и отступил чуть в сторону, вытащил из кармана яблоко и с хрустом надкусил. Гитарист выдал еще одну барабанную дробь, наращивая темп. Парень поднял пистолет, тщательно прицелился и выстрелил; вздрогнула ветка апельсинового дерева. Леонора бешено забила в ладоши. Парень небрежно улыбнулся и привлек ее к себе за талию; Тьяго внушительно кашлянул, и они обернулись. 

Тьяго небрежно подошел, забрал пистолет, неуловимым движением крутанул в ладони, перехватывая его поудобнее; вскинул руку, замер на секунду, словно задумался. Выстрел прозвучал неожиданно; потом раздался шум и шорох, и в траву упал рыжий апельсин.

Кто-то из стоявших ближе к роще сбегал за апельсином и швырнул его обратно в толпу; апельсин обошел все руки, совершенно целый, с листиком на перебитом пулей черенке. 

Парень Леоноры как-то подобрался, забрал у Тьяго пистолет и целился на этот раз очень долго, кажется, бледнея в процессе. Его пуля разбила апельсин, взорвавшийся брызгами; до блестящего выстрела Тьяго это сорвало бы овации, но сейчас толпа выжидательно молчала. 

Тьяго, получив пистолет обратно, даже целиться почти не стал; второй апельсин упал с ветки, целехонький, как и первый.

Через десять минут под деревом лежало еще четыре апельсина, все сбитые Тьяго. На Леонорином парне не было лица; сама Леонора выглядела страшно сердитой и в конце концов, не выдержав, вцепилась в руку Тьяго. Тот начал что-то говорить ей, но проигравший парень сам положил ей ладонь на плечо и что-то мрачно произнес. 

Из толпы вышел один из зрителей, с таким же конским хвостом; “брат этого мальчишки, Альваро”, - пояснил Джеффри гитарист; Тьяго обернулся ему навстречу, подняв бровь, выслушал и, ни говоря ни слова, протянул пистолет. 

Праздник превратился в азартное состязание по стрельбе; точнее, состязанием это было назвать сложно, поскольку соперники Тьяго сменяли друг друга, несолоно хлебавши. Мало кому удавалось хотя бы попасть в апельсин; но сбить апельсин с дерева, попав точно в черенок, еще не удалось никому, кроме Тьяго.  

Леонора, все с более и более мрачным видом наблюдавшая за этим избиением младенцев, в конце концов не выдержала и ткнула Тьяго в плечо, звенящим голосом крикнув что-то пронзительное. Тьяго обернулся к ней и спокойно заговорил в ответ, но Леонора перебила его и, тыкая ему пальцем в грудь, принялась наступать. Тьяго попятился и попытался возразить, но Леонора только повысила голос, перекрывая его слова. Кто-то из поверженных соперников Тьяго тоже подал голос; ему сердито ответили из толпы. 

Мгновенно поднялся невообразимый шум, и Джеффри поспешил убраться поближе к апельсиновой роще, потому что кое-кто уже начал размахивать руками перед носами соседей. На Тьяго надвинулись сразу двое, и они моментально скрылись из виду, заслоненные кольцом любопытных. 

Джеффри попытался влезть на дерево, чтобы видеть, что происходит, но ветки были слишком высоко. Он начал нервничать; но потом до него донесся смех Тьяго. Это его несколько успокоило. Он сел на траву и стал ждать. 

В самый разгар страстей, когда голоса звенели особенно напряженно и гитара давно молчала, Тьяго неожиданно вынырнул из сгустившихся сумерек рядом с ним. 

\- Mierda, - с чувством сказал он. - Второй пиджак за день. Так не пойдет. 

Джеффри посмотрел на пиджак, на котором не хватало половины пуговиц, на растрепанного, но в целом невредимого Тьяго (не считая синяка на правой скуле), а потом перевел взгляд на все еще шумящую толпу. 

\- Они без меня справятся прекрасно, - отозвался Тьяго на его невысказанный вопрос. - Они даже не заметили, что я улизнул. Я им, в сущности, нужен только как повод, а счеты у них тут все свои, междусобойные. Пары недель в год на Рождество недостаточно, чтобы обзавестись необходимым количеством интриг на Канарах… Пошли на причале посидим, а? Там тихо.

\- Пошли, - сказал Джеффри, вставая и отряхивая джинсы.  

 

На причале было действительно тихо. Море мягко дышало во сне; последние отсветы заката погасли, и облака лежали свинцовыми дирижаблями на горизонте. Серебряное зарево у кромки пляжа предвещало восход луны.  

Они уселись на краю деревянных мостков, между двух факелов, трепещущих на ветру. Какое-то время они сидели молча, болтая ногами над водой; в тишине было слышно, как Тьяго дышит разгоряченно и глубоко, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после драки. 

\- И так каждый раз? - спросил Джеффри.

\- С тех пор, как Лора подросла - да. Вот подожди, скоро еще за Терезой начнут бегать - тогда придется в два раза больше драться. А пока - пфф…

\- А чем тебе этот жених не понравился?

\- А ничем, - Тьяго откинул волосы с мокрого лба и потянулся. - Работа такая - старший брат называется. Пусть знают, что если кто свяжется с Лорой - будет иметь дело со мной в первую очередь. 

Джеффри усмехнулся. Тьяго искоса взглянул на него, усмехаясь почти зеркальной улыбкой; в свете факелов резкие тени дрожали на его лице, и странный взгляд, часами раньше плясавший в его глазах, стал почти физически ощутим. Джеффри казалось, что он почти знает, как назвать этот взгляд; ощущение дразнило неуловимой почти-узнаваемостью - гордость? доверие? вызов? 

Он хотел спросить, что Тьяго на него уставился, но язык не поворачивался. Поэтому он только смотрел в его темные глаза, глубокие и затягивающие в свете факелов, смотрел долго и молчаливо; и постепенно ему стало казаться, что Тьяго не только услышал его вопрос, но и отправил свой ответ, минуя слова, прямо в его сознание, в дремучую глубину памяти - и что Джеффри забыл этот ответ, не успев осознать, но еще обязательно вспомнит.  

Тьяго вздохнул, облизнул треснувшую губу и хотел было потрепать Джеффри по волосам, но передумал. 

\- Луна какая, гляди, - произнес он, кивая в небо.

Луна выкатилась над облаками и повисла в вышине, идеально круглая и невероятно спокойная. Джеффри запрокинул голову, глядя в космическую черноту неба, и негромко спросил:

\- Мы ведь теперь будем каждый год приезжать?

\- Обязательно, - отозвался Тьяго. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Утром матушка Родригес вместе с соседскими кумушками взахлеб обсуждали вчерашнюю стрельбу. 

\- Если бы не видела своими глазами - ни за что бы не поверила.

\- А я тебе говорю, это явно какое-то колдовство. Вот ты посмотри - пироги вишневые у нее самые лучшие, сын у нее стреляет, как родился с пистолетом в руке…

\- Где он этому выучился?

\- Вестимо где, в Англии. 

\- Тут выучится мало, тут талант нужен…

\- Что ж он там делает, такой стрелок? Не в армии же служит?

\- Нет, не в армии, - сообщила матушка Родригес, лучась от гордости. - И вообще работа у него страшно секретная, и он мне ничего не рассказывает. Ни полсловечка. Но ведь сердце материнское - оно-то знает…

Тьяго, сидевший на крыльце и вполуха слушавший женскую болтовню, насторожился. 

\- Расскажи, расскажи, Мариета!

\- Только нам, мы мужьям не скажем!

\- Ах, девочки, только по страшному секрету. Тьяго у меня киллер. 

Кумушки дружно охнули.

\- Мама! - возмутился Тьяго с крыльца. - Сколько раз говорить! Я работаю в госструктурах! 

\- Где ты там работаешь, это уже неважно, - отмахнулась матушка Родригес. - Не скромничай. 

На крыльцо вышла бабушка, заботливо поддерживаемая под руку одной из младших сестер. 

\- Мариета, - строго сказала она, - прекращай шуметь. Лучше скажи мне, это ты пригласила Фернандеса с женой?

\- Я, конечно.

\- Вот не приглашай их больше. Во-первых, они ужасно невежливы. А во-вторых, они на своей посудине опять нам крыс привезли. 

\- Крыс? - забеспокоилась матушка Родригес.

\- Вот таких здоровых! - пискнула сестра, показывая руками по меньшей мере кошку.

\- Их же теперь опять полон сад будет, - распереживалась матушка Родригес. - Тьяго, будь умницей - сделаешь ловушку?

\- Сделаю, - пообещал Тьяго, поднимаясь и потягиваясь. 

  

Пока Тьяго копал яму под старую бочку и сверлил дырки, чтобы прикрепить вертящуюся крышку и приманку, Джеффри крутился рядом. 

\- А они точно все попадутся? 

\- Всегда попадаются. А если и останется одна-другая бегать по острову - не страшно. Я бы, если честно, и возиться-то не стал - этих крыс, может, всего-то десяток. Но бабушка любит порядок. Завелись крысы - надо ловить. 

\- А куда их потом девать с острова?

\- А никуда. 

\- А как же?…

Тьяго рассказал, как из всех попавшихся крыс выживают только две, и из них получаются хищники. Джеффри внимательно выслушал. 

\- А почему же хищные крысы этих новых не съедят?

\- Это давно было, - объяснил Тьяго. - Лет восемь назад. Крысы столько не живут, даже хищные. Но те два охотника были и впрямь суровые. Даже на небольших собак нападали. Я одну видел как-то раз потом в саду - у нее были драные уши и шерсть вся седая. И глаза злющие. 

Тьяго закрепил крышку и крутанул ее пару раз, проверяя. 

\- Ну вот, - удовлетворенно произнес он, отряхивая ладони. - Не пройдет и недели, как они все попадутся. 

 

Джеффри было страшно интересно, как крысы попадутся в бочку, и как потом останутся два победителя; поэтому он наведывался к бочке каждый день. Первая крыса попалась тем же вечером; на следующий день добавились еще две, а через четыре дня их было уже девять или десять. И еще штук пять попались в старую ловушку в другом конце сада, несмотря на то, что приманки там не было. Когда Джеффри поворачивал крышку, чтобы посмотреть на них, они всегда прижимались к стенам. 

К концу недели они стали драться. Джеффри, подошедший к бочке, вместо обычного шебуршания услышал яростный писк. Он осторожно повернул крышку - писк прекратился; он увидел метнувшийся в тень силуэт и оставшуюся лежать посередине крысу с окровавленной шерстью и остекленевшими глазами. Он поежился и опустил крышку. 

Весь день Джеффри ходил какой-то рассеянный и не сразу отзывался, когда Тьяго окликал его; он думал о крысах, о том, как они будут драться и есть друг друга, как отчаянный писк будет заполнять уголок сада, где зарыта бочка, и постепенно в нем созрело решение - и весь оставшийся день был посвящен поискам предмета, который позволил бы претворить его в жизнь. Старое кухонное полотенце, кажется, годилось. 

После ужина он прокрался в сад, держа полотенце обеими руками, словно гранату. В бочке пищали не переставая. Джеффри поднял крышку, выдернул ее из бочки и спустил в бочку полотенце, крепко держа уголок. Сначала ничего не происходило, и он уже забеспокоился, что план провалился; но тут снизу полотенце ощутимо дернули, заскреблись по ткани, и серая тень метнулась через край бочки и исчезла в зарослях. А потом крысы хлынули потоком, пихая друг друга, разрывая полотенце когтями, топоча лапками по руке Джеффри; едва оказавшись на поверхности, они порскнули в разные стороны. Все это случилось за считанные секунды. 

Джеффри вытащил изодранное полотенце, осторожно закрепил крышку на месте и тихо ушел домой. Позади, в бочке, наконец-то никто не пищал.

\- Ну что, пойдем посмотрим, как там крысы? - предложил Тьяго на следующее утро. Джеффри посмотрел на него как-то слишком серьезно и принялся трепать уголок скатерти.

\- Тьяго, я...

\- Что еще?

\- Я их выпустил. 

Тьяго опустил тарелку, которую он отмывал, обратно в раковину.

\- Молодец, - саркастически произнес он. - Шило-мочало, начинай сначала. Что, теперь опять будем ловить? А потом опять выпускать? 

\- Не надо их ловить. Они тут нужны. 

\- Это еще зачем? - Тьяго наклонил голову. 

\- Они занимают свою нишу. Экологическую. Пусть живут. 

\- Они не нишу занимают, они кухню занимают! Знаешь, какой скандал поднимется, если бабушка их в доме увидит?

\- А мы скажем, что это та хищная крыса, которая осталась. Тьяго, ну не надо их больше ловить! 

\- Всех-то тебе жалко, - проворчал Тьяго, возвращаясь к посуде. - Сначала кота этого притащил, теперь крысы… Хоть в Лондон не просишь их с собой брать - и на том спасибо. 

Тьяго пошел проверять вторую ловушку вечером, один; крысы, попавшиеся в эту бочку, были, видимо, слабее, поскольку не дрались, а просто тихо лежали на дне. Он смотрел какое-то время на них, думал о Джеффри и его двойных стандартах (к людям он обычно проявлял куда меньше заботы), о хищной крысе с седой шерстью и - почему-то - о работе. Потом решительно ухватился за края бочки, покачнул ее и вытащил из ямки; в бочке заскреблись, но как-то вяло.  

Он опрокинул бочку, вытряхивая крыс в траву. Тьяго ожидал, что они, как обычно, мгновенно разбегутся, но эти, видимо, были слишком истощены - они лежали там, куда выпали из бочки, и даже не двигались. Тьяго сорвал с ближайшего дерева сливу и сунул под нос одной крысе, чтобы посмотреть, реагирует ли она на запах еды; крыса поднялась, обхватила лапками его пальцы и надкусила сливу. Остальные тоже зашевелились, поднялись на лапки и обступили Тьяго. Сидя на корточках перед пятью крысами, уплетающими сливу с его рук, Тьяго думал, что все-таки есть в мире более важные вещи, чем порядок и бабушкина война с крысами. По крайней мере, Джеффри будет доволен. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Утро выдалось дождливым; вершины гор соседнего острова заволокло туманом, облака тяжело приникли к земле, и воздух наполнила влажность и сонное мельтешение серых мелких капель. Джеффри пришел в комнату Тьяго - под самой крышей, с чердачным окошком - и забрался с ногами на кровать.  

\- Чего тебя принесло? - сонно пробурчал Тьяго, приподнимая растрепанную голову от подушки. 

\- Можно я у тебя посижу?

\- Сиди уж, если пришел…- Тьяго подвинулся, освобождая половину узкой кровати. - А что случилось-то?

\- Так, - Джеффри подвинулся следом и повозился, приминая одеяло поудобнее. Поймал тяжелый спросонья взгляд Тьяго и признался: - Мне непривычно одному в своей комнате. Не спится.

\- Что, вообще?

\- Ну… - Джеффри не выдержал и зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, - так. 

\- Всю ночь не спал?

\- Угу. Смотрел на звезды. Думал, раз не спится, хоть рассвет увижу. А рассвета не было, потому что тучи собрались и вообще дождь пошел. 

\- А ты сейчас спи, - предложил Тьяго, ковано лелея план самому поспать еще хотя бы часик. - Под дождь хорошо засыпается. 

\- Нет, я сейчас уже… - Джеффри снова неудержимо зевнул, - уже не заснуууу… ааааф. 

\- Тогда хоть мне не мешай, - пробормотал Тьяго и снова уткнулся в подушку.

Джеффри тихо пристроился рядом поверх одеяла; потом сбил его в ком, чтобы подложить под голову; потом завернул угол, чтобы укрыть ноги - дождь принес зябкую влажную свежесть; наконец затих и задышал ровно и тихо. Стало слышно, как стучат по крыше дождевые капли и журчит вода в желобах. Где-то перекликались птицы; они, наверное, прятались от дождя в густых кронах деревьев и окликали друг друга, чтобы не чувствовать себя так одиноко. 

“Черт возьми, а спать-то и не хочется”, - с досадой подумал Тьяго и перевернулся на бок. Он хотел что-то спросить у Джеффри - что-нибудь глупое, про погоду, нравится ли ему остров и сколько испанских слов он выучил вчера, просто чтобы поговорить - но обнаружил, что Джеффри мирно спит, свернувшись комочком и уткнувшись носом в одеяло. Отросшие волосы падали ему на лицо; Тьяго поднял руку и осторожно заправил их за ухо. Джеффри потянул носом, шевельнулся, но не проснулся. Тьяго приподнялся на локте и с исследовательским интересом принялся задевать пальцем ухо Джеффри; подбородок; щеку; брови. Тот смешно щурился на прикосновения, но не просыпался, пока Тьяго не нажал ему на нос; тогда он тихо чихнул, поджал ноги и сонно приоткрыл глаза. 

\- А?

Тьяго не сдержал улыбки.

\- Лезь под одеяло. Прохладно сегодня. 

Джеффри снова завозился, запутался в одеяле, и Тьяго притянул его к себе, прижал к боку и укутал в одеяло. Не успев опустить голову на подушку, он снова уже спал; и это показалось Тьяго неожиданно трогательным. В конце концов, в мире было немало людей, для которых повернуться к нему спиной означало смертельную опасность; и абсолютное доверие Джеффри, спокойно спящего в его руках, было живительным эликсиром, якорем, не дающим ему с головой увязнуть в мире, где все подчинялось чужому холодному расчету, а большинство эмоций было признаком непрофессионализма. Ему представилась М; выражение лица, с которым она бы смотрела сейчас на них - с бесстрастным осуждением и с глубоко потаенной нежностью. Она умела так смотреть, когда по долгу службы ей приходилось пресекать “деятельность”, которую в глубине души она одобряла больше всей службы в целом. 

Тьяго состроил воображаемой М сочувственно-раскаянную мину и мысленно закрыл дверь у нее перед носом. Никого не касалось то, что происходило в его доме; никого не касалось, что Джеффри во сне уцепился за его руку и уткнулся мягкой макушкой ему в плечо. 

 

Они проснулись одновременно и одновременно сощурились от ярких солнечных лучей, настырно лезущих в глаза. 

\- Елки зеленые, - протянул Тьяго, пытаясь из-под ладони рассмотреть циферблат часов. - Мы, кажется, проспали обед. 

\- Мы и завтрак проспали, - заметил Джеффри, садясь и потягивась. 

\- Тогда пошли ужинать. 

\- А потом купаться. 

\- Договорились. 

 

***

\- Слушай, - сказал Тьяго, щурясь на Джеффри, аккуратно складывающего вещи в чемодан. - У нас вечерний рейс. Хочешь, я тебе дам снотворного, и ты прямо в аэропорту заснешь? А проснешься уже в нашей квартире в Лондоне. 

Джеффри опустил очередной сверток и замер, раздумывая.

\- Нет.  

\- Это абсолютно безвредно. 

\- А ты меня что, на руках таскать будешь, пока я сплю?

\- А хоть бы и на руках. Ты же легонький. Ну или хочешь, в кресло-коляску тебя посадим? Будешь профессор Икс. 

\- Не хочу. Надо бороться со своими страхами. 

\- С фобией так не борются, - возразил Тьяго. - Будешь только зря мучиться. И меня мучить, кстати. На тебя же в самолете больно смотреть.

\- А ты не смотри, - буркнул Джеффри. 

\- Легко сказать… Ты вообще помнишь, что с тобой в самолете происходит?

\- Н-не очень, - признался Джеффри; видно было, что его уверенность поколебалась.

\- Вооот. А я помню. И повторять не желаю. Под конец ты все равно заснул, кстати. Так может, сразу перейдем в эту фазу, минуя все самые неприятные?

Джеффри упрямо помотал головой и застегнул чемодан. Тьяго вздохнул. 

\- Ну, ладно. Тогда походи по дому, проверь, не забыл ли чего, и спускайся ужинать. А после ужина сразу едем в аэропорт. 

 

Они торжественно распрощались с бабушкой, переобнимались со всеми сестрами и матушкой Родригес, получили кучу напутствий и добрых пожеланий и забрались в такси. Джеффри устроился на заднем сиденье в обнимку с чемоданом, не влезшим в багажник; Тьяго забрался на переднее сиденье и долго махал в окошко, пока дом не скрылся из виду. Дорога сделала поворот; мимо окон потекли зеленые леса, ветер шумел в кронах. Джеффри смотрел на покачивающиеся ветки, на пятна света и тени, и сам не заметил, как начал отчаянно зевать, потом привалился к чемодану с мыслью о “полежать немножко”…

… и проснулся уже действительно в их квартире в Лондоне. 

\- Доброе утро, - приветствовал его с кухни Тьяго. - Выспался?

Джеффри чихнул и смерил его тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Ну, не дуйся. Зато смотри, как все гладко прошло! Ну!

\- Я же сказал, что снотворное пить не буду.

\- Поэтому пришлось подсыпать его тебе в чай, - развел руками Тьяго. - А надо было соглашаться. 

\- И ты таскал меня в коляске по двум аэропортам? И по Хитроу?

\- Нет, таскал я тебя на руках, если это тебя утешит. А ты сладко спал и вообще не заметил, что был в самолете. 

Джеффри мрачно шмыгнул носом. Но не признать правоту Тьяго было нельзя - перелет во сне и вправду был гораздо приятнее. 

\- Только в следующий раз снотворное я буду пить сам, - сердито потребовал он. - И в аэропорту, чтобы уснуть уже в самолете. 

\- Вот это уже другой разговор, - усмехнулся Тьяго. 


	13. Chapter 13

Будни показались им серыми после жизни на острове. Джеффри вернулся в школу непривычно загорелым - возможно, впервые в жизни. На него завистливо посматривали, но не расспрашивали и не трогали - а он не рвался рассказывать, но заинтересованные взгляды ему явно льстили. Остальное же было все по-прежнему - уроки, учителя, одноклассники со своими мелкими сварами. Он приходил домой, гладил Джинджера и возился со своим конструктором - но даже конструктор успел ему поднадоесть. Каникулы на острове были таким ярким впечатлением, что теперь ему казалось, что перед глазами висит синее засвеченное пятно - как после неосторожного взгляда на солнце. 

Тьяго тоже загрустил поначалу, но быстро втянулся в привычный ритм - работа не оставляла времени на ностальгию. Первая неделя выдалась такой загруженной, что он возвращался только поздно вечером и уходил затемно. Когда к следующему вторнику у него наконец выдался первый выходной, он проспал целые сутки. Джеффри, вернувшись из школы и застав его спящим, как и утром, только поправил сползший на пол плед и уселся учить уроки не за стол, а на ковер возле кровати; Джинджер забрался на подушку Тьяго, и вечер вышел на удивление тихим и уютным. Тьяго проснулся в десять вечера и обнаружил обоих - Джеффри и Джинджера - мирно спящими у него под боком.

После этого дня они стряхнули постканикулярное оцепенение, и жизнь потекла своим чередом. Джеффри достроил свою невероятную конструкцию, задействовав все детальки конструктора, и принялся испытывать грузоподъемность Агусты Вестланд и изобретать хватательно-носительный механизм (конечной целью было заставить вертолет бросать в чай кусковой сахар; количество пролитого чая росло в арифметической прогрессии). Тьяго снова принялся хамить М, дразнить Бонда и заигрывать со всем МИ6 одновременно. 

\- Слушай, - спросил у него в один прекрасный день Бонд. - Джеффри у тебя уже спрашивал про… - и выдержал выразительную паузу. 

\- Откуда дети берутся? Это я у него уже должен спрашивать, - отмахнулся Тьяго. - Им в школе все рассказали, не подловишь. И про секс, и про беременность, и про все на свете. 

\- Это прекрасно, - перебил Бонд, - но я не это имел в виду. Я про твою работу. Долго ты еще собираешься его сказками отвлекать?

Тьяго хмыкнул. 

\- Посмотрим. Пока не спрашивал. Я, по крайней мере, знаю одну вещь: ему ни в коем случае нельзя говорить, что я работаю в секретной организации. Его же будет за уши не оттащить. Сделаю вид, что у меня самая скучная на свете работа. Бумажки в офисе перекладываю. 

\- Плохо вяжется с твоим характером, - покачал головой Бонд. - Но попробуй. 

Однако идея с самой скучной работой на свете отпала сама собой всего пару недель спустя. 

 

Джеффри сидел дома один - Тьяго предупредил его, что будет отсутствовать дня три, как это случалось все чаще и чаще в последнее время. Джеффри в эти дни обычно занимал себя чтением книг или испытаниями летательно-хватательного аппарата, в который успела преобразиться Агуста Вестланд, или играл с Джинджером - словом, относился к отсутствиям Тьяго совершенно спокойно. На этот раз он читал “Затерянный мир” Конан-Дойля и как раз переворачивал страницу, на которой Мэлоуну едва не открутили голову; в это время в дверном замке заскреблись и зазвенели ключами. Джеффри вздрогнул и опустил книгу. “Воры”, - мгновенно решил он. Нарочно громко топая и стараясь казаться в два раза тяжелее, он прошел на кухню и принялся греметь кастрюлями, чтобы было очевидно, что дома кто-то есть. Шебуршание за дверью упорно продолжалось. Он начал нервничать.

\- Джеффри, - внезапно позвал из-за двери голос Тьяго, - ты здесь? Открой дверь. 

Мальчишка кинулся открывать и отшатнулся назад при виде Тьяго в перепачканной кровью куртке. Тот с трудом оторвался от дверного косяка и вошел в квартиру, держась за стену и тихо шипя. 

Джеффри аккуратно закрыл дверь и только после этого спросил вполголоса:

\- Что с тобой? 

\- Под дождь попал, - саркастически отозвался Тьяго. - Слушай, постели на диван старое полотенце, я лягу. 

Джеффри метнулся на кухню к шкафу и уже оттуда крикнул:

\- Вызывать скорую? 

\- Никаких скорых, - отрезал Родригес, морщась. 

\- Тьяго! - Джеффри появился в дверях с полотенцем. - Не выдумывай, тебе нужен врач!

\- Мне нужно залечь на дно, - тихо ответил Тьяго, пристально глядя на Джеффри и взвешивая слова. - Скорой незачем знать, где я и в каком состоянии… потому что тогда это может узнать кое-кто еще, а это мне сейчас совсем не нужно. 

Джеффри уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. 

\- Что, попал в переделку? - медленно произнес он.

\- Ну, скорее в недоделку, - съязвил Родригес. - Потому что бегать быстрее надо. Ты чего полотенце не донес, давай его сюда. 

Джеффри расстелил полотенце на кровати, и Тьяго с протяжным выдохом опустился на него. 

\- Так-то лучше. Теперь тащи аптечку из ванной и ножницы. Будем куртку резать. 

\- А по-другому как-нибудь… - заколебался Джеффри. 

\- Не получится. Да ее уже не жалко, она продырявлена и в крови вся. Быстрее, черт, Джеффри, больно же. 

Тот молча кинулся за аптечкой. 

Вдвоем они кое-как срезали куртку с располосованного плеча Тьяго; Джеффри замутило от вида крови, но он стиснул зубы и сосредоточенно принялся выполнять отрывистые инструкции Тьяго:

\- Воды неси, оботри вокруг. Теперь антисептик. Внутрь не лей! Теперь пластыри - вот эти короткие. Стягивай края. Теперь бинт. Перетяни тут. Туже. Теперь просто бинтуй. А теперь давай сюда… 

Джеффри старался не думать ни о чем и не анализировать визуальную информацию больше, чем требовалось для выполнения этих указаний. Выше, ниже, вдоль краев, поперек, крест-накрест, бинт, антисептик, пластырь. Только когда Тьяго забрал у него бинт и самостоятельно намотал последние пару слоев, Джеффри выдохнул, опустился на пол и позволил себе почувствовать, что голова кружится и в глазах темнеет. Он еще никогда не видел столько крови. 

\- Ты как себя чувствуешь? - донесся до него голос Тьяго. 

\- Это я тебя должен спрашивать, - пробормотал Джеффри, мучаясь стыдом оттого, что рана и потеря крови у Тьяго, а в полуобморочном состоянии он, Джеффри. 

\- Уши потри, - посоветовал Тьяго. - Да не мне, себе, - добавил он, заметив, что Джеффри пытается встать. - Опусти голову между колен и потри хорошенько. 

Дождавшись, когда Джеффри перестанет яростно трепать свои уши, Тьяго произнес вполголоса:

\- А ты молодец. 

\- Я крови вообще не боюсь, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Джеффри. - Просто тут ее так много...

\- Все, больше не будет. Твоими усилиями остановили, уже не течет. Притащи газету, куртку завернем, чтобы выбросить. И воды заодно. 

Они оба выпили по таблетке: Джеффри - успокоительного, Родригес - болеутоляющего. Подумав, Тьяго проглотил еще одну и вытянулся на кровати, пристроив раненое плечо между подушками и тумбочкой.

\- На сегодня все спасены, - подытожил он. В этот же момент раздался писк; Тьяго, чертыхаясь, полез доставать левой рукой рацию, висевшую на поясе. 

\- Ноль-ноль-тринадцать, ответьте, - раздался напряженный женский голос сквозь шипение и щелчки. - Вы меня слышите? Прием.

\- Слышу, - отозвался Тьяго в рацию. - Прием. 

\- Что значит “слышу”, тринадцать? Где вы? Вы должны были вернуться в центральный офис. Доложите. Прием. 

\- “Ноль-ноль-тринадцать”, - недовольно поправил Родригес, морщась то ли от боли, то ли от пренебрежения его регалиями. - Или меня что, уже разжаловали из двойных нулей?… Докладываю: получил ножевое ранение, потерял много крови, до штаба добираться в таком состоянии не рискнул, поэтому отлеживаюсь у себя. Так что можете и на телефон позвонить. Прием. 

\- Ваша самонадеянность вас когда-нибудь погубит, - сухо щелкая, сообщила рация. - Лечитесь и приходите в офис. Можно сразу на ковер к М. Завтра утром сообщите о своем состоянии. Конец связи. 

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, Ив, - пробормотал Тьяго, но рация уже затихла. 

\- Видал? - пожаловался он Джеффри, зашвырнув рацию на другой конец кровати. - Помереть спокойно не дадут. 

Джеффри смотрел на него совершенно круглыми глазами. 

\- То есть ты только что вернулся с боевого задания, - медленно произнес он. - Так где ты работаешь? 

Тьяго преувеличенно страдальчески застонал и откинулся на подушки:

\- Началось. 


	14. Chapter 14

\- Тьяго…

\- Нет, - отрезал агент, захлопывая за собой входную дверь и стягивая с раненой руки куртку. - Я не расскажу тебе, где я работаю. И не собираюсь. И не проси. 

\- Ты все равно не сможешь это от меня скрывать бесконечно!

\- А что, скажи на милость, я скрываю? Может, рация у меня потому, что я таксистом работаю. 

\- И регулярно дерешься на ножах, ага. 

\- А что поделать, жестокая конкуренция. У нас чайник кипел?

\- Тьяго, я же все равно выясню. 

\- Сначала чайник поставь. 

Джеффри ушел на кухню; зашумела, набираясь в чайник, вода, и Тьяго позволил себе зашипеть от боли в плече. Он наконец выбрался из куртки, повесил ее на крючок и прошел в квартиру. 

\- У тебя есть пистолет, - Джеффри снова показался на пороге кухни, перечисляя по пальцам улики. - И рация. Есть какой-то центральный офис или штаб, из которого идут распоряжения. 

\- А еще у меня есть один мелкий проныра, которому все надо знать! - огрызнулся Тьяго. 

\- У тебя нерегулярный график. То есть очень нерегулярный. Ты то пропадаешь на три дня, то неделями дома. 

Тьяго прошел на кухню, всем своим видом показывая, что никак не собирается комментировать это. 

\- И в конце концов, ты наотрез отказываешься об этом разговаривать! - заключил Джеффри, загибая последний палец. 

\- Тебе с молоком? 

\- Да.

Джеффри взял свою кружку из рук Тьяго и забрался на свой любимый высокий стул. 

\- Словом, это в высшей степени подозрительно, и я собираюсь это расследовать. 

Тьяго только фыркнул. 

 

В последнее время Джеффри уходил из дома раньше Тьяго. Родригес проснулся от аккуратного щелчка двери и какое-то время просто лежал в тишине, глядя в потолок. Потом упругим движением встал с кровати, быстро собрался и через десять минут уже шагал на станцию метро. 

Джеффри, тихо ждавший его за углом дома на теневой стороне, медленно отделился от стены и пошел следом, держась на хорошем расстоянии.   

В метро он сел в соседний вагон и едва не потерял Тьяго в толпе, но успел вовремя выскочить, заметив его темную шевелюру на выходе. В толпе можно было почти не прятаться, но, когда они вышли на поверхность, Джеффри снова пришлось отстать. Тьяго прошел по мосту, несколько раз свернул на небольшие улочки и наконец остановился посреди тесного перехода, среди пожарных лестниц и мусорных контейнеров. Он огляделся по сторонам (Джеффри вовремя успел юркнуть за ближайший бак), небрежно прислонился к стене и исчез. 

Джеффри прождал минут пять и осторожно подошел к тому месту, где недавно стоял Тьяго. Там обнаружились тяжелые двери, покрытые ржавчиной и потекшими граффити. Джеффри пошарил вокруг, ища кнопку или скважину, и обнаружил небольшую пластиковую панель, спрятанную за пожарной лестницей. Нажимать на нее оказалось бесполезно, пытаться сдвинуть - тоже; вероятно, она служила сенсором. 

За несколько дней Джеффри выяснил, что к сенсору прикладывается карточка, двери неожиданно тихо и быстро скользят в стороны - ровно настолько, чтобы пропустить Тьяго и тут же сомкнуться за ним. Вычислить, где карточка хранится дома, отняло еще три дня. После этого оставалось только терпеливо сидеть и ждать подходящего момента. И момент не замедлил наступить.

\- Я иду пить с Бондом, - сообщил Тьяго в субботу. - Вернусь поздно. 

Джеффри, который относился к выпивке ненамного лучше, чем к курению, обычно реагировал на подобные заявления угрюмым молчанием. Чтобы не навлекать подозрений, он старательно изобразил равнодушие; Тьяго махнул ему рукой и вышел из квартиры. Джеффри приник к двери, слушая удаляющиеся по лестнице шаги, выждал, пока внизу еле слышно хлопнула дверь подъезда, и только тогда полез в тайник за зеркалом. Карточка была на месте. Ламинированная карточка с фотографией Тьяго трех-четырехлетней давности, штрих-кодом и рядом цифр. 

В результате двух часов ювелирной работы из карточки был вырезан чип, на его место вставлен кусочек плотного картона, ламинированное покрытие было аккуратно приклеено обратно, и в целом карточка имела почти первозданный вид. Чип Джеффри завернул в бумагу и прицепил булавкой к изнанке рукава своей куртки. Таким образом, когда - уже за полночь - в квартиру вернулся Тьяго, заподозрить мирно сопящего под одеялом Джеффри в какой-либо диверсии было невозможно. Тьяго, впрочем, и не собирался никого подозревать - он рухнул на кровать и уснул, едва донеся голову до подушки. 

 

Проснулся он опять от писка рации. 

\- Ноль-ноль-тринадцать, прием, - хрипло проговорил он, дотянувшись до аппарата. 

\- Родригес, раз уж вы здесь, зайдите в зал совещаний, - бодро предложил голос Ив. - Там как раз М с инженерами обсуждают новую модель, хотели услышать ваше мнение как полевого агента. 

\- Слушайте, МИ6 в последнее время много себе позволяет, - возмутился Родригес. - Если я в Лондоне, это еще не значит, что можно меня в выходной вызывать в офис только для того, чтобы показать мне новую фишку из отдела Кью!

\- Так вас никто и не вызывал. Но раз уж вы все равно пришли сегодня…

\- Нет, вы подумайте! - продолжал кипятиться Тьяго. - Личного пространства у полевых агентов и так немного, так нужно его совсем ликвидировать! Может, у меня другие планы на это воскресенье. Может, я собирался встать в час дня, не торопясь пообедать, сводить Джеффри в парк…

\- Так кто же вам мешал?

\- Вот, ты мешаешь, Ив.

\- Я вас в офис не вызывала. 

\- Ах так. А как это тогда называется?

\- Тьяго, - Ив тоже начала терять терпение, - если уж ты в офисе, будь добр, веди себя, как на работе. Не хотел работать - не приходил бы. 

Родригес медленно сел на кровати. До него дошло.

\- Ты думаешь, я в офисе?

\- Ну да. Я вижу твой логин в системе. Ты хочешь сказать… - по секундной заминке было понятно, что до Ив тоже дошло, - хочешь сказать, что это не ты? 

\- Абсолютно не я. Но сейчас уже тоже буду в офисе. 

\- Валяй, - бросила Ив и отключилась. 

Тьяго добрался до офиса в рекордные сроки.

\- Где ты мог ее оставить? - спросила Ив, рассматривая покалеченную карточку. 

\- Нигде не мог. Я всегда помню, где она. Черт! Не понимаю, как это могло произойти. И зачем доставать только чип, а не забрать всю карточку?

\- Ну, это просто - чтобы ты не сразу заметил. 

\- Логично. 

\- Видимо, это кто-то опытный и дерзкий, - Ив закусила губу. - Кому сейчас позарез надо попасть в МИ6? 

\- Всем надо, - буркнул Тьяго. - Спроси чего полегче. М уже доложили?

\- Да. Все выходы заблокированы, надо их поймать, если они еще внутри. 

\- Пойду искать, - Родригес развернулся и вышел в коридор. 

 

Проскользнув в ржавые двери, исписанные граффити, Джеффри оказался в лабиринте коридоров и переходов. Поначалу везде было безлюдно и тихо; он походил мимо закрытых дверей, заглянул в один открытый кабинет, заваленный бумагами на нескольких языках, картами и схемами. Потом в коридоре послышались шаги; он бесшумно отступил в закоулок, оказавшийся выходом на лестничный пролет, и торопливо поднялся. На этаж выше слышались голоса, поэтому он пошел дальше. Выход на следующий этаж был заперт и оборудован таким же сенсором, что и дверь снаружи; Джеффри, поколебавшись, снова поднес рукав с чипом к пластинке, открыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь. На этом этаже были просторные кабинеты со стеклянными дверями; он забрел в один, выглянул из окна и полюбовался видом на Темзу. На столе стояла фигурка бульдога с британским флагом на спине; глаза у бульдога были невероятно грустные. Джеффри поднял ручку, лежавшую там же, на столе, нарисовал на куске бумаги косточку и подсунул листок под фигурку. Бульдог по-прежнему смотрел печально, но теперь-то он просто притворялся. 

Побродив там и тут, поднявшись и спустившись на пару этажей и удачно избежав встреч с людьми, периодически проходившими по коридорам, Джеффри набрел на дверь с табличкой “Архив”. За ней оказались полки, как в библиотеке, но вместо книг там стояли папки с лаконичными подписями. В дальнем конце стояли папки с номерами; Джеффри вспомнил загадочное “ноль-ноль-тринадцать”, нашел нужный номер, стащил папку с полки и, усевшись прямо на пол, принялся ее листать. 

За этим занятием Тьяго и нашел его. 

Увидив Джеффри, он сначала остолбенел. Джеффри поднял голову, заметил, что в дверях кто-то стоит, и в его глазах метнулась паника; но в следующий момент он узнал Тьяго. Тот тихо зашел в архивную, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и яростным шепотом поинтересовался:

\- Ты вообще понимаешь, что натворил?

\- Теперь понимаю, - тоже шепотом ответил Джеффри. 

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь. Если тебя здесь кто-то увидит, тебе крышка, дружище. И мне заодно. Так, помолчи, - перебил Тьяго, поскольку Джеффри хотел что-то сказать. - Сиди тихо, я должен подумать…

Он замер у двери, просчитывая варианты действий, а потом решительно поднял Джеффри на ноги, закрыл и поставил на место свою папку (потом вытащил на секунду, вынул из нее маленький лист бумаги, сунул его в карман и снова убрал папку) и потащил Джеффри за собой в коридор. 

Через два лестничных пролета они, как и ожидал Родригес, наткнулись на Бонда, прочесывающего южное крыло. Увидев Джеффри, ноль-ноль-семь поднял брови; Тьяго молча кивнул; Бонд беззвучно присвистнул. Тьяго подтолкнул Джеффри к Бонду и махнул рукой в сторону окон; Джеймс кивнул, сжал плечо Джеффри и повел его за собой. Родригес остался в коридоре и какое-то время смотрел им вслед, качая головой, а потом направился в противоположную сторону.

Бонд вывел Джеффри на пожарную лестницу на той самой улочке, через которую он попал в здание МИ6, и только снаружи произнес еле слышно:

\- Бегом домой. 

\- А как же…

\- Тебя не найдут, мы об этом позаботимся. Давай, быстро. Деньги на такси есть?

Джеффри затряс головой. 

\- Тогда на метро, - и Джеймс нырнул обратно в здание.  

Джеффри постоял, собираясь с духом, и принялся карабкаться по пожарной лестнице вниз. 

 

Тьяго вернулся домой поздно вечером и упал в кровать, не раздеваясь. Джеффри, нахохлившимся воробьем сидевший в углу, несмело пошевельнулся и присел рядом. 

\- Ты на меня очень злишься?

\- Очень, - сообщил Тьяго из-под подушки. 

\- Тьяго, я… я не хотел, я… прошу прощения. 

Подушка ответила молчанием. 

\- Мне просто было ужасно любопытно. Я наделал глупостей, я понимаю. Я больше не буду. 

Тьяго нервно хихикнул. 

\- А больше и не надо. 

\- Тебя выгонят? - безнадежно поинтересовался Джеффри. 

Тьяго помолчал, но потом все же смилостивился:

\- Не в этот раз. Мы с Бондом замяли дело, наплели им какой-то ерунды, но, кажется, убедили. 

\- А камеры? там же есть камеры слежения?

\- Ха. Спрашиваешь. Там и прослушка есть, и все, что хотите. Пришлось взламывать. И убеждать начальство, что это дело рук неизвестных, проникших в отдел. Гениальные взломщики получились, право слово. Вошли, как к себе домой, систему взломали, аудио- и видеонаблюдение стерли и тихо смылись. А когда мы с Бондом их догнали, прыгнули с моста в Темзу и, судя по всему, утонули. 

Тьяго повернулся к Джеффри и пристально посмотрел на него. Мальчишке стало не по себе под тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Но если еще раз, - внушительно произнес Тьяго, - если еще только раз такое устроишь, то так и знай - мы тебя с Бондом больше спасать не будем. 

\- Я обещаю, - торопливо подтвердил Джеффри. - Мне, в общем, и незачем уже - я же теперь знаю. 

\- Слава богу, - Тьяго откинулся обратно на подушку. 

Джеффри посидел еще немножко и прикинул, что он уже достаточно прощен, чтобы вести себя нормально.

\- Тьяго, а что это за кабинет, в котором…

\- Государственная тайна, - отрезал Тьяго. 

\- Неправда, - проницательно заметил Джеффри. - Ты просто рассказывать не хочешь. 

\- Не хочу. И скажи спасибо, что я тебя в самом деле не утопил. 

\- А какой у Бонда номер?

\- Не скажу. 

\- А почему ты ноль-ноль-тринадцать? Это что-то значит? А почему номеров так мало? А что значат буквы? 

\- Джеффри… - ургожающе протянул Тьяго. 

\- Я ведь никому не скажу, обещаю!

\- Спать, - неумолимо отрезал Родригес; увидел вытянувшуюся мордашку Джеффри и не удержался:

\- А завтра расскажу кое-что, так и быть. 

Джеффри просиял и тоже полез под одеяло. 

 

…М спокойно выслушала вдохновенную беллетристику, которую наперебой несли Бонд и Родригес под видом отчета, отпустила их по домам и поднялась в свой кабинет.  

\- Так вы считаете, это мальчик Родригеса? - спросила она у Кью, дожидавшегося ее в кресле.

\- Я успел извлечь одну запись, - отозвался тот. - Это определенно мальчик, а чей он - будет понятно, когда мы добудем фотографию Родригесова парнишки, например. 

\- Добудем, - отозвалась М, глядя на бульдога и думая о чем-то своем. - Хорошо, Кью, вы можете идти. Спасибо за помощь. И за конфиденциальность.

Бульдог по-прежнему сидел перед нарисованной косточкой с виноватым видом, будто его поймали на взяточничестве с этой самой косточкой, а расставаться с ней очень не хотелось. М вздохнула и украдкой погладила его по носу.

 


	15. Chapter 15

\- Ты сейчас шутишь, - угрожающе сказал Тьяго, исподлобья глядя на Бонда из-за компьютера.

\- Какие тут шутки, - отозвался ноль-ноль-семь, прислонившись к стене. - Достоверная информация. 

\- Джеймс-мать-твою-Бонд. Брось меня нервировать. Я и без тебя нервный, у меня проект горит, я и врезать могу. 

\- Я тебя предупреждаю. По-дружески. 

Тьяго склонил голову в одну сторону, в другую, словно оценивая, под каким углом Джеймс выглядит по-дружески. 

\- Что, правда будут проводить? А на британском флаге поклянешься?

\- Да хоть на фарфоровом мопсе М поклянусь. 

Тьяго выпрямил шею и уставился на Бонда в упор. 

\- Не веришь - твое дело, - пожал плечами тот. - Сам будешь жалеть, что не подготовился. 

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Родригес. - Придется тебе поверить. Но учти, если ты меня разыграл и я проторчу над книжками целую неделю просто так, для собственного удовольствия… ох, что тебе будет. 

Бонд не успел ответить, потому что мимо него в кабинет проскользнула Манипенни, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь. 

\- Джеймс, Тьяго, слушайте сюда. Это вас обоих касается. М устраивает двойным нулям внеочередную проверку нормативов по теории. Состоится…

\- В следующий четверг, объявлено о проверке будет во вторник вечером, дисциплины распределяются случайным образом, - бесстрастно отчеканил Джеймс. Манипенни взглянула на него, потом на Тьяго; он чувствовал, что она страшно разочарована, но виду не подает. 

\- Прекрасно информированы, ноль-ноль-семь. 

\- Как обычно. Но спасибо за заботу, Ив. 

\- Значит, вам не интересно, какие вы сдаете нормативы? - бесстрастно уточнила Ив. 

\- Очень интересно! - вскинулся Родригес, не давая второму агенту вставить ни слова. - Мне, по крайней мере. Ему можешь не рассказывать. 

\- Тебе - прикладная электродинамика, статистика и новейшая история Китая, - тем же будничным голосом сообщила Манипенни. 

\- Ч-черт, - сквозь зубы выдохнул Тьяго. 

Джеймс поколебался, но все-таки не выдержал:

\- Сдаюсь. Ив, выкладывай, что мне сдавать. 

\- Политологию, французский и тоже статистику. Научно-технические дисциплины принимает Кью. Гуманитарные - точно не знаю. Удачи. 

Манипенни вышла в противоположную дверь. Агенты обменялись взглядами. 

\- Ну, что скажешь? - поинтересовался Бонд. - Какова вероятность завалить статистику старине Кью?

\- Ноль целых пять десятых, - буркнул Родригес, - либо завалишь, либо не сдашь. 

\- За это надо выпить. 

Тьяго выразительно посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот пожал плечами:

\- Помирать, так с музыкой. 

\- Ты рехнулся. Мы сейчас должны не пить, а грызть. Гранит науки. 

\- Как скажешь. Так что, в бар я один иду?

\- Сидеть, - мрачно сказал Тьяго и яростно защелкал клавишами. - Сейчас, файл сохраню… Куда идем?

\- На Линлитгоу-кресент?

\- Отлично. 

 

\- Скажи мне, ребенок, - очень серьезно спросил Тьяго, опираясь о стол, за которым сидел Джеффри, - ты в школе подсказываешь тем, кто у доски отвечает?

\- Нет, - невозмутимо отозвался ребенок. - А почему это тебя интересует?

\- Не поверишь, к доске вызвали. 

Джеффри отложил в сторону сложную фигурку оригами и пристально посмотрел на Тьяго. 

\- Это как? 

\- Нормативы сдаем на работе. 

Джеффри заметно оживился. 

\- Вы сдаете нормативы? а какие? и как часто? 

\- Всякие... и слишком часто, - буркнул Родригес. - И очень неожиданно. Времени на подготовку у меня в обрез. Так вот, я у тебя хотел спросить…

Он порылся в сумке и вытащил какое-то устройство с кнопками и рычажками, опутанное цветными проводами. 

\- Если я научу тебя этим пользоваться, ты мне поможешь с экзаменом? 

Джеффри оценивающе прищурился.

\- Нет. Если научишь ее разбирать - тогда согласен. 

\- Она мне нужна целая! 

\- Ну, потом научишь. Только под честное слово. 

\- Да хоть тысячу честных слов. 

\- А что, тебя выгонят, если ты не сдашь?

\- Нет, не выгонят. Я слишком ценный агент. Но на переподготовку могут отправить. А мне оно даром не нужно, сидеть с новичками за партой. Бонд мне тогда вообще проходу не даст - задразнит. 

\- И за дело. 

\- Тебя не спросили! Так ты мне поможешь или нет?

\- А ты меня научишь рацию разбирать?

\- Научу, - вздохнул Тьяго. - Обещаю.

Джеффри вылез из-за стола. 

\- Тогда помогу. 

 

В день экзамена Джеффри сидел на полу, обложившись всевозможными книжками с цветными закладками, записками на клочках бумаги и старыми конспектами Тьяго. Прямо перед ним помигивала зеленым глазом рация. 

\- Слышишь меня? - спрашивал он в микрофон. 

\- Слышу, - отзывался Родригес с чердака. - Убавь громкость еще чуть-чуть. 

\- Дай мне какой-нибудь вопрос на пробу. 

\- Мммм. Ковариационный анализ. 

\- Сочетание дисперсионного анализа, сокращенно ANOVA, и регрессии. Использует качественный зависимый фактор и несколько количественных сопутствующих факторов при… 

\- Хорошо, хватит. Этот я помню. Если слышишь, что я отвечаю, то можешь не диктовать. Если кашляну - тогда начинай с того места, где я остановился. И не тараторь слишком быстро. 

\- Ладно. Тебе через полчаса выходить, между прочим. 

\- Знаю, - голос Тьяго раздался одновременно в рации и в коридоре; войдя обратно в квартиру, он первым делом направился к зеркалу. 

\- Торчит, зараза, - заметил он, дергая прядь волос. - Ненавижу эти штуки. Вечно их на мне заметно за полкилометра. 

\- Ты волосы не слишком зачесывай вперед, - посоветовал Джеффри. - Только чуть-чуть. До середины уха. 

\- Ага, и вообще не шевелиться? Он же просвечивает. 

Джеффри деловито осмотрел наушник, затем неожиданно вытащил его прямо из уха Родригеса и ушел с ним на кухню. Когда он вернулся, наушник был обклеен пластырем телесного цвета. 

\- Все гениальное просто, - протянул Тьяго, вставляя наушник. - Как я сам до такого не додумался много лет назад?

\- Ну, у тебя, наверное, и так было о чем подумать, - великодушно предположил Джеффри. 

Тьяго покосился на него, размышляя, не отвесить ли ему тумака, но передумал.

\- Ну что, удачи мне, что ли, - с глубоким вздохом произнес он.

\- Удачи, - серьезно отозвался Джеффри и ушел занимать позицию среди учебников. 

 

Все шло благополучно до тех пор, пока Кью не начал спрашивать формулы. Быстро и тихо продиктовать трехэтажную дробь с кучей двойных скобок оказалось неожиданно сложно - а понять, что тебе диктуют, и того сложнее.  

\- Вы не нервничайте так, Родригес, - благодушно посоветовал Кью. - Давайте еще раз. Начнем с простого. Закон Кулона…

\- Закон Кулона, - изображая задумчивость, пробормотал Тьяго, занося ручку над исчерканным листом. 

\- Дробь, - предупредил Джеффри, яростно шурша страницами. - В знаменателе - кью-один, кью-два…

Тьяго прищурился, вслушиваясь. 

\- Вы бы наушник-то сняли, - тем же отеческим тоном предложил Кью. - Отвлекает, наверное. 

Тьяго с обреченным видом вытащил наушник и положил его на требовательно открытую ладонь Кью. Худшее, на что он теперь рассчитывал - переэкзаменовка или переподготовка; но он не ожидал, что Кью поднесет наушник к собственному уху и мягко скажет:

\- Здравствуй, Джеффри. 

Тьяго почти слышал оцепенение по ту сторону рации. Он стиснул зубы. Откуда они уже знают, черт возьми? Если это Бонд или Манипенни проболтались…

\- Будь добр, приготовься выезжать, - так же спокойно продолжил Кью. - За тобой заедут через несколько минут. 

Он протянул наушник обратно Родригесу. 

\- Отличная идея с пластырем, кстати. Надо будет сообщить тем, кто еще пользуется старыми моделями…

Тьяго было плевать на старые модели. 

\- Джеффри, ты меня слышишь?

\- Ага, - бодро отозвался тот.

\- Делай, как тебе скажут. Ничего не бойся. 

\- Я не боюсь. 

Боится, но виду не подает. 

Какое-то время Кью и Тьяго молча смотрели друг на друга, Кью - с непроницаемым видом, Тьяго - с плохо скрываемой злостью. 

\- Вся ответственность лежит на мне, - упрямо проговорил он наконец. 

Кью покачал головой.

\- Ответственность, молодой человек, в нашем деле лежит на том, кто знает и может это знание разгласить. 

\- Да что он знает! - взорвался Тьяго. - Второй закон Ньютона? 

\- Боюсь, что не только, - тем же ровным голосом ответил Кью, кладя перед Родригесом фотографию. 

Точнее, это была не фотография, а стоп-кадр с камеры внутреннего наблюдения. Архив и тонкая фигурка Джеффри, листающего его личное дело. 

\- Случай, надо сказать, беспрецедентный, - прокомментировал Кью. 

\- Надеюсь, вы это учтете, - мрачно ответил Тьяго. - Как и то, что ему еще далеко до восемнадцати. И что я настаиваю на том, чтобы отвечать за все его поступки перед МИ6. 

\- Учтем. 

Остальное время они провели в молчании, пока не раскрылась дверь, и в комнату не вошел Джеффри собственной персоной в сопровождении двух агентов. Выглядел он несколько бледным, но, к своему удивлению, Тьяго заметил у него в глазах азартный блеск - мальчишка явно что-то задумал. 

\- Добрый день, - бодро сказал он Кью и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия с весьма деловитым видом. - Джеффри Бутройт. Рад личному знакомству. 

Кью молча пожал его руку. 

\- Я очень ждал вашего приглашения, - без запинки продолжил Джеффри. - Вы же меня вызвали с целью обсудить условия трудоустройства?

Это было неожиданно. Кью удивленно поднял бровь. 

\- Я читал, что самая распространенная практика отбора сотрудников в секретные службы - это когда нанимают тех, кому удалось проникнуть в штаб или взломать информационные системы, - пояснил Джеффри совершенно спокойно. - Я понимаю, что в моем возрасте могут возникнуть определенные сложности; и тем более я польщен, что меня пригласили. Я готов рассмотреть ваши предложения. Единственное мое условие - мне нужно продолжать учебу. 

\- Это очень своеобразное решение проблемы, - произнес Кью, заинтересованно разглядывая Джеффри. - Над этим стоит подумать, тем более что талант у вас, молодой человек, явно имеется. Вообще-то вызвали мы вас сюда для хорошей взбучки; но я всегда предпочитаю мирное решение конфликтов. 

\- Полностью согласен, - серьезно подтвердил Джеффри, и, несмотря на всю напряженность момента, Тьяго не смог не фыркнуть. Джеффри покосился на него и усмехнулся уголком рта. 

\- Ждите меня здесь, - велел Кью, выходя из-за стола. 

Джеффри придвинул стул и сел рядом с Тьяго, не глядя на него. 

Через какое-то (довольно долгое) время в кабинет вместе с Кью вошла быстрым шагом М. 

\- Так, дорогой новобранец, - сказала она. - Кью мне тут столько понарассказывал о вашем потенциале, что вы, так и быть, зачислены. Но учтите, что если б у нас тут была гауптвахта, вы бы направились прямиком туда. Пока же объявляю вам просто выговор…

\- За действия, которые я совершил, еще не будучи на службе? - невинно поинтересовался Джеффри.

М и Кью переглянулись. 

\- Я вам говорил, - развел руками Кью. - Юноша далеко пойдет. 

\- Если доживет, - заметила М. - Выговор объявляю все равно. С учетом исключительных обстоятельств. А Родригесу назначаю пересдачу, и если сдаст меньше, чем на восемьдесят процентов - пойдет на переподготовку с самого первого уровня. Слышали меня, агент Родригес?

\- Так точно, М. 

\- А у меня будет номер? - совершенно по-детски встрял Джеффри, сорвавшись с официального тона.

М на мгновение задумалась и окинула его взглядом. 

\- Литера, - ответила она наконец. - “J“. По первой букве имени, а также “junior”. Будешь находится в прямом подчинении у Кью, и будешь непосредственным ассистентом агента 0013. 

\- Хуже наказания вы мне придумать не могли, - сообщил Тьяго. 

\- Могла бы, - заверила его М. - Но не буду. На этот раз. Джей, возвращайтесь домой и ждите дальнейших указаний. 

\- А когда будут указания? - вытянув шею, спросил Джеффри. 

\- Во-первых, “да, мэм”. Во-вторых, в любой момент с завтрашнего дня до неизвестного срока. Исполняйте, Джей. 

\- Да, мэм! - лихо отозвался Джеффри и соскочил со стула. Агенты, доставившие его, неуверенно посмотрели на М; та махнула рукой - “отставить”.

\- Езжай на метро! - предупредил Тьяго. - Я скоро буду. 

\- Вы хоть понимаете, - сказал Кью, когда они остались одни, - вы хоть понимаете, Родригес, во что вы со своим воспитанником вляпались? И как мне удалось уговорить М, не понимаю. Больше всего меня поражает, что она согласилась на эту комедию. Агент Джей, простите великодушно. 

\- Джеффри может быть очень убедительным, - заметил Тьяго. - Но я, правда, не знал, что настолько. 

\- Если он набедокурит, вы головой отвечаете, Родригес. 

\- Конечно, отвечаю. Кью, а можно я вам пересдам прямо сейчас? у меня, знаете, от стрессовой ситуации активизировались мозговые процессы… 

\- Ну, хоть когда-то это должно было случиться. Надеюсь, это состояние продлится подольше. Пересдавайте, Родригес, что ж с вами сделаешь. Сегодня всемирный день вседозволенности, видимо. Закон Джоуля-Ленца?…

 


	16. Chapter 16

Первым достижением Джеффри в качестве агента Джей было свалиться с температурой под тридцать девять. 

\- Джеффри, - сурово выговаривал ему Тьяго, неся горячий бульон в комнату, где новоиспеченный агент отлеживался подо всеми одеялами, какие нашлись в доме, - работа в МИ6 не делает тебя неуязвимым, как полагают многие. Совсем наоборот. И думать, что можно ходить без шарфа только потому, что получил выволочку от М - большая ошибка. Если бы все мои выволочки мне повышали иммунитет, я бы уже был бессмертен. 

\- Хватит меня отчитывать, - слабым голосом отозвался Джеффри из-под одеял. - Дай поспать. И без тебя дурно.

\- Съешь супу, а потом будешь дальше спать. Ты целый день сегодня спишь. 

\- Не хочется. Поставь тут, я потом поем.

\- Потом он остынет. Давай, садись. Есть надо, когда болеешь. Иначе сил выздоравливать не будет. 

Джинджер ненавязчиво потерся о ноги Тьяго, принюхиваясь к аромату бульона. Джеффри тяжело вздохнул и принялся сосредоточенно выкапываться из-под одеял. 

\- Две ложки, - упрямо заявил он, принимая из рук Тьяго миску. 

\- Хотя бы половину съешь. 

Джеффри отхлебнул немного и замер с ложкой у рта, словно задремал.

\- Эй, - осторожно дотронулся до него Тьяго, - не спи. 

\- Я правда не хочу, - умоляюще проговорил Джеффри. Джинджер запрыгнул на одеяло и вожделенно уставился на миску; Тьяго поднял его и ссадил обратно на пол.

\- Ну, давай, Джеффри, тут немножко. Хочешь, я тебя сам покормлю? Ложечку за агента ноль-ноль-один… 

\- Издевается, - обреченно вздохнул Джеффри, поднимая ложку.

\- Вооот, прекрасно. Ложечку за агента ноль-ноль-два…

На агенте ноль-ноль-шесть Джеффри устало закрыл глаза. 

\- Нууу! - возмутился Тьяго. - А как же за меня?  

\- Да до тебя еще сколько ложек! - возмутился в ответ Джеффри. 

\- Ну хоть за Бонда давай. Бонд следующий. 

\- А так будет нечестно. 

\- Тогда доедай. 

Джинджер снова запрыгнул на ноги Джеффри, и Тьяго бесцеремонно отпихнул его. Кот уселся на самом краешке кровати, не сводя глаз с миски.

Джеффри устало допил бульон, сунул пустую посудину в руки Тьяго и соскользнул обратно под одеяла. Джинджер настороженно подкрался, повел усами и, не встретив отпора, принялся быстро-быстро вылизывать миску. Тьяго оставил миску в его полном распоряжении и подвинулся поближе к Джеффри, чтобы потрогать его горячий лоб. 

\- Оставь так, - пробормотал Джеффри, когда Тьяго хотел отнять ладонь. - У тебя руки прохладные… хорошо.

Тьяго покорно остался сидеть, накрывая голову Джеффри ладонью. Он уже заснул опять и дышал во сне ровно и тихо. Джинджер, вылизавший миску дочиста, прошелся по одеялу, вдумчиво переставляя лапы, и улегся рядом со спящим. 

“Если сейчас запищит рация,” - подумал Родригес, - “я ее в окно выброшу. И плевать”. Но рация не пищала; все было тихо и сонно, и он позволил себе вытянуться рядом с Джеффри на диване, положить ему на лоб другую ладонь, чтобы было прохладней, и прикрыть глаза. 

 

***

Джеффри просидел с простудой целых восемь дней, и еще за первые четыре успел сделать домашнее задание на месяц вперед и заскучать. Поэтому, когда Тьяго притащил домой компьютер, глаза у него заблестели. 

\- Это мне для работы, - предупредил Тьяго, загромождая угол комнаты компьютерообразующей техникой. - Но если будешь себя хорошо вести, буду тебя пускать за него время от времени. 

\- А тебе он зачем?

\- Писать страшно секретные коды.

\- А меня научишь? 

\- Научу чему-нибудь, - рассеянно пообещал Тьяго, прикидывая, куда бы поставить монитор. 

Это было крайне опрометчиво с его стороны.   

В результате через пару недель он просил у Кью учебники по программированию для начинающих. 

\- Взялись обучать молодого сотрудника, Родригес? - поинтересовался Кью, складывая книги в аккуратную стопку и перевязывая их бечевкой для удобства транспортирования. - Похвально, похвально. 

\- Кто еще за кого взялся, - пробормотал агент, мрачно поглядывая на полки. - Откуда только таких детей берут, мне интересно? Или у вас в Англии они все такие?

\- Джеффри у вас действительно исключительный экзмепляр, - добродушно подтвердил Кью. - Так что учите его, Родригес.. только смотрите, чему вы его учите. М оказала вам обоим огромное доверие - не подведите ее. 

\- За парнишку я ручаюсь, - спокойно ответил Тьяго. - А меня вы знаете, Кью. 

\- Только поэтому я и согласился на всю эту аферу. Ну, успехов в обучении молодых кадров вам, Родригес. Привет агенту Джей передавайте.

 

За место у компьютера теперь разыгрывались нешуточные драки. Если Тьяго приходил домой поздно, то он неизменно заставал Джеффри с учебником на коленях и с мышью поверх учебника, напряженно сражающимся с какой-нибудь особо заковыристой задачкой. 

\- Агент Джей, брысь с рабочего места! - кричал Родригес из прихожей, завидев в зеркало фигуру Джеффри, согбенного над клавиатурой. 

Джеффри бормотал себе под нос что-то протестующее и торопливо сохранял файл, потому что знал, что сейчас _начнется_ , но свой пост не покидал.

С кухни, распушив хвост, бежал Джинджер в надежде, что его чем-нибудь угостят; Тьяго перешагивал через кота и нависал над Джеффри, заглядывая ему через плечо в монитор. Пробежав глазами строчки кода, он иногда одобрительно хмыкал, но потом угрожающе повторял:

\- Брррысь. Мне работать надо. 

\- А работать надо на работе, - упирался агент Джей и покрепче вцеплялся в клавиатуру, которую Тьяго уже потихоньку начинал вытаскивать у него из-под пальцев. 

\- А у меня работа круглосуточная и повсеместная. Секретный агент называется. Отдай клавиатуру. 

\- Не отдам. Доделаю сначала, - Джеффри пихал секретного агента локтем, не отрываясь от учебника.  

\- Знаю я тебя, “доделаю”! Опять целый час проторчит. 

\- Я не час, мне немножко...  

\- Никаких немножко, - решительно заявлял Родригес и выдергивал клавиатуру из рук Джеффри. 

После этого они начинали пихаться уже просто так; Тьяго стаскивал Джеффри со стула, тот выворачивался у него из-под локтя; Тьяго рычал и шел на него, широко расставив руки; Джеффри пытался снова поднырнуть под рукой, но тут его ловили, хватали поперек талии и роняли на кровать, щекоча за ребра, а Джинджер, забравшийся на шкаф в целях самосохранения и для лучшего обзора, смотрел на всю эту баталию по-совиному круглыми глазами. 

Когда им надоедало барахтаться, Тьяго нависал над Джеффри, опираясь на руки, и подталкивал носом его нос, по-тигриному пофыркивая. Это означало перемирие; тогда Джеффри садился на кровати, и они шли на кухню делать чай и кормить Джинджера.  


	17. Chapter 17

Тьяго вышел на крыльцо бара, качнулся на носках, заложив руки в карманы и глубоко втянул прохладный воздух. Дверь у него за спиной скрипнула, выпуская Джеймса, на ходу поправляющего манжеты. 

\- Который вообще час? - мечтательно поинтересовался Родригес. 

\- Второй, - отозвался Бонд, присмотревшись к циферблату. 

\- Ой-ей-ей, - так же мечтательно протянул Родригес и, потянувшись, начал спускаться с крыльца. 

\- Что? 

\- Мне дома влетит. 

\- Это от Джеффри, что ли? 

\- От кого же еще. Я забыл ему сказать, что иду с тобой пить. А он переживает, когда я…. эээ... пропадаю без вести. 

\- Когда ты столько пьешь, у тебя прелестный английский. 

\- Уж не хуже твоего испанского. Ну-ка, повтори: si la sierva qui te sirve, no te sirve como sierva…

\- Ну нет уж, уволь. Я тебе лучше про ракушки на Сейшелах расскажу. 

\- Кстати про Сейшелы, - оживился Тьяго, - чем у ноль-ноль-девять дело кончилось? Я до сих пор не в курсе. 

\- Что, тебе прямо сейчас надо знать? прямо на улице? 

\- Ну нет, пошли ко мне, дома расскажешь. 

\- А до завтра это не терпит? Я уже к себе собирался, спать.

\- Нет, не терпит, - заявил Тьяго и, ухватив Бонда за запонку, зашагал к стоянке такси. 

 

В окне квартиры Родригеса свет не горел. 

 - Спит, слава Богу, - выдохнул Тьяго. - Так, не шуми на лестнице. А то проснется и устроит мне выговор - хуже М, право слово. 

\- Да, она-то у тебя дома не живет. 

\- Типун тебе на язык, Джеймс. Все, цыц. Пошли наверх. 

Они крадучись взобрались на верхний этаж, и Тьяго долго нащупывал нужный ключ, стараясь не звенеть связкой. Дверь открылась совершенно бесшумно, и из темноты за дверью ударил луч света и раздался звонкий напряженный голос:

\- Стоять! Руки вверх!

Джеймс, на чьи рефлексы количество употребленного алкоголя никак не влияло, моментально отступил за дверной проем и упал на одно колено, выхватывая пистолет. Тьяго замер от неожиданности, но потом тяжело вздохнул и нашарил выключатель. Джеффри сидел на кровати с фонариком в одной руке и пистолетом в другой, локтем прижимал к себе подушку и отчаянно щурился от неожиданно яркого света. 

Бонд невозмутимо поднялся, убрал пистолет за пояс и отряхнул брюки.  

\- Привет, агент Джей. 

\- Здрастье, - сердито сказал Джеффри и выключил фонарик. Пистолет по-прежнему обвинительно смотрел на Тьяго. 

\- Где ты пушку раскопал? - поинтересовался Родригес, проходя в комнату. 

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, я надеюсь, где у тебя оружие лежит? - дернул плечом Джеффри. - Там и раскопал. 

\- И давно?

\- Недавно. В декабре. 

\- Тююю, агент Родригес, - покачал головой Бонд. - Конспирация хромает. 

\- Хорошо, что пока только конспирация, - отмахнулся Тьяго. - Джеффри, черт тебя дери, ты меня напугал, между прочим!

\- Вы меня, между прочим, тоже. 

\- Нет, ну ты видел? - продолжал горько возмущаться Тьяго, обращаясь к Джеймсу. - В собственном доме, а? Я аж протрезвел. Пошли догонимся? У меня мартини есть. 

Джеймс молча направился на кухню следом за Тьяго и, проходя мимо Джеффри, сообщил:

\- Ты предохранитель не снял. 

Джеффри, обиженно сопя, положил пистолет на тумбочку. Джинджер, разбуженный шумом и светом, тут же вспрыгнул рядом и принялся обнюхивать рукоятку; Джеффри убрал пистолет в тумбочку, сгреб Джинджера в охапку и отвернулся к стенке. Какое-то время из одеяла торчал протестующе подергивающийся рыжий хвост; потом Джинджер выскользнул из объятий и ушел спать на свое любимое место на мониторе компьютера. 

 

Бонд наутро проснулся раньше всех и, кинув взгляд на часы, вскочил и торопливо принялся одеваться, собирая разбросанные по всей комнате вещи. 

\- Что такое? - недовольно проворчал Тьяго, когда Бонд принялся вытягивать из-под его подушки свой галстук. 

\- Мне через пятнадцать минут нужно быть на Кингс-Кроссе. 

\- Ну я тебя поздравляю, - буркнул Тьяго, загораживаясь от Бонда подушкой. - А у меня выходной, меня оставь в покое. 

\- Уже оставил, - сообщил Бонд, отвоевав галстук. 

Тьяго все-таки открыл глаза и осмотрел хаос в комнате. 

\- Дева Мария, когда мы успели устроить такой бордель? 

\- Не знаю, - Джеймс торопливо застегивал пуговицы. - Ты… эээ… а я вчера вообще как себя вел? Нормально? 

\- Ну да, - озадаченно протянул Тьяго. - А что? 

\- Ну, так. Мне, наверное, приснилось. 

\- И что тебе приснилось? 

\- Что я немного хватил через край, признавался тебе в вечной любви и дружбе и провозглашал тебя лучшим агентом за всю историю МИ6. 

\- Ну вот, - сокрушенно вздохнул Родригес, - как что хорошее сказать, так он только во сне. А как гадости делать, так это наяву…

\- Это он тоже наяву, - сообщил проснувшийся Джеффри, поднимая над подушкой встрепанную голову. 

\- Да? - Бонд кинул на Джеффри быстрый взгляд. - Эээ… а еще как-нибудь странно я себя не вел?

Джеффри открыл рот, потом снова закрыл, покраснел и ничего не ответил. 

Тьяго приподнялся на кровати, пристально посмотрел на Джеффри, потом на слегка растерянного Бонда, торопливо натягивающего пиджак, потом опять на Джеффри. 

\- Тьяго, дружище, - напряженным голосом произнес Джеймс, - я знаю, что я свинья, но мне правда нужно бежать…

\- Беги, беги, - отмахнулся Родригес. - Я тебя еще в штабе поймаю. 

Когда за Джеймсом захлопнулась дверь, он сел на кровати, с силой встрепал шевелюру и еще раз осмотрел разбросанные в произвольном порядке предметы одежды. Джеффри искоса наблюдал за ним. 

\- Джеффри, - мягко проговорил Тьяго, страшно напоминая самому себе провинившегося Джинджера, - ты же должен понимать, что взрослые, когда напьются, себя контролируют плохо и ведут себя… 

\- Да, я вчера видел, - невозмутимо отозвался мальчишка, потягиваясь. - Двое тех конкретных взрослых, которых мне пришлось наблюдать, шатались в обнимку с комнаты на кухню и обратно, вспоминали боевые подвиги друг друга, выдав мне тем самым половину секретов МИ6, а потом сидели на кровати и пели “Боже, храни королеву”, пока я не пнул Джеймса и не спросил, собираетесь ли вы вообще спать. Тебя пинать было бесполезно. 

\- И все? - настороженно уточнил Тьяго. 

\- Вы не целовались, если ты это имеешь в виду, - с великолепным пренебрежением пожал плечами Джеффри. 

\- Ах ты мелкий паразит, - с облегчением протянул Родригес. - Я тут, понимаешь, за его моральный облик переживаю… берегу его от потрясений…

\- А я зато за ваш моральный облик не переживаю - уже не за что, - сообщил Джеффри и увернулся от пущенной Родригесом подушки. - А ты все-таки спроси у Джеймса, что ему там снилось. 

\- Джеймсу я и без твоих подсказок устрою веселую жизнь, - пообещал Тьяго, хищно скалясь. - А сейчас твоя очередь…

Джеффри проворно соскочил с кровати; Тьяго, рыча бросился ему наперерез, и день начался с очередного эпического сражения. 


	18. Chapter 18

\- Я иду пить с Бондом, - привычно сообщил Тьяго. 

\- Иди, - рассеянно отозвался Джеффри, что-то сосредоточенно выплетающий из старых проводов. - Я, может, тоже выйду погулять ближе к вечеру. 

\- А ты куда собрался? - удивился Родригес. 

\- В кино. 

\- А. Ну, допоздна не гуляй, - предупредил Тьяго. Джеффри только кивнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия; Тьяго помахал ему рукой, кинул взгляд в зеркало в прихожей и вышел из квартиры. 

В понятие “пить с Бондом”, в общем, входили самые разные вещи. Сегодня, например, сам Бонд в это понятие не входил. 

Тьяго остановился напротив витрины цветочного магазина и осмотрел свое отражение более придирчиво; одернул воротник, заправил волосы за ухо и зашел внутрь. Через три минуты он снова показался снаружи, уже с букетом, и, небрежно насвистывая, направился в кафе через два квартала. 

С Джессикой он познакомился в этом самом кафе пару недель назад, пока по долгу службы торчал там каждый день, ожидая возможного появления объекта. Вообще сначала Родригес страшно возмущался, когда его назначили сторожевым псом какой-то забегаловки, и горячо доказывал М, что объекту там делать нечего, а приличному агенту и подавно. М цыкнула на него и велела выполнять приказ; в результате Родригес оказался прав, и объект достался ноль-ноль-девятому, который вел наблюдение за пустырем у старой часовни. Но Тьяго в конечном счете остался не в накладе, потому что нашел себе совсем другой объект: каждый будний день в двенадцать тридцать в кафе приходила обедать симпатичная девушка. 

Будучи в первую очередь агентом разведки, Родригес все-таки примерно дождался подтвержденных сведений о поимке объекта. Но как только операция была завершена, он немедленно развернул боевые действия на личном фронте. Джессика, видимо, тоже заинтересовалась новым завсегдатаем кафе, и знакомство прошло более чем успешно. Они встречались уже в третий раз, и Тьяго уже всерьез подумывал попросить у Бонда на вечер автомобиль. А на другой вечер, может, и квартиру. 

Они просидели в кафе до сумерек, потом гуляли по окрестным улочкам, Тьяго рассказывал отточенные до совершенства истории про Испанию и ненавязчиво обнимал Джессику за талию. К концу вечера они самозабвенно целовались в скверике возле дома Джессики; и, возвращаясь домой, Тьяго окончательно утвердился в решении одолжить у Бонда Астон Мартин (оставалось решить, спрашивать разрешения заранее или постфактум).

Погруженный в размышления, Тьяго не заметил, как добрался до дома, и услышал в квартире голоса только тогда, когда уже открывал дверь. Он замер, стараясь не звенеть ключами. Его вторжение, кажется, прошло незамеченным, потому что беседа в комнате продолжалась, как ни в чем не бывало. Тьяго бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь и, продвинувшись боком вдоль прихожей, заглянул в зеркало. Там отражался кусок кровати, сидящий на кровати Джеффри, а рядом с Джеффри - рыжеволосая кудрявая девчонка, его ровесница. У девчонки в руках была сложная проволочная конструкция, отдаленно напоминающая представителя семейства кошачьих; Джеффри что-то вполголоса объяснял ей и показывал, как проволочный кот шевелит хвостом и сгибает лапы благодаря сложной системе соединений и шарниров. Девчонка, судя по всему, была в полном изумлении. Джеффри очень старался не светиться от гордости, но у него плохо получалось. Тьяго решил понаблюдать.  

Джеффри бережно взял руку девочки в свою и что-то принялся объяснять ей про строение человеческих рук и проволочно-кошачьих лап. Из кухни вышел Джинджер, посмотрел на притаившегося Тьяго и выразительно повел хвостом, ясно давая понять, что науке и технике в лице Джеффри еще далеко до живой природы. Тьяго приложил к губам палец: смотри не выдай. Джинджер повел хвостом в другую сторону, сощурился и открыл рот, явно намереваясь завопить. Тьяго сделал страшные глаза; Джинджер смерил его взглядом и все-таки мяукнул. 

\- Ой, котик! - немедленно отреагировала девочка. 

\- Познакомься, Бекки, это Джинджер, - церемонно представил котика Джеффри. - Он очень хороший. Вы с ним почти одного цвета. 

\- Какой большой! А можно его погладить?

\- Можно, - разрешил Джеффри. - Джинджер, иди сюда. 

Джинджер придерживался несколько иного мнения насчет “погладить” и с места не двигался. Бекки отложила проволочного кота в сторону, слезла с кровати, не без усилия подхватила Джинджера на руки и, выпрямившись, встретилась взглядом с неподвижно стоявшим в темной прихожей Тьяго. 

Джеффри среагировал на визг Бекки моментально - он метнулся к девочке, одной рукой притянул ее к себе вместе с Джинджером, а другой рукой распахнул ящик тумбочки, где лежал пистолет. 

\- Не паникуйте, агент Джей, - по-кошачьи протянул Тьяго, щурясь, и включил свет. - Все свои. Успокойте свою даму, объясните, что я ваш союзник. Даже более того, сожитель. 

Джеффри мгновенно покраснел и захлопнул тумбочку. 

\- Ты напугал Бекки, - обвинительно сообщил он. 

\- Нижайше прошу прощения, сеньорита, - Тьяго откровенно наслаждался моментом. 

\- Джеффри, это твой отец? - подала голос Бекки. Джинджер воспользовался всеобщим смятением, вывернулся из рук девочки и ускакал обратно на кухню.

\- Нет, это… - Джеффри усилием воли собрал остатки джентльменства. - Познакомься, Бекки, это Тьяго. Он… мы с ним живем. Он обо мне заботится.

\- Я опекун вашего юного друга, - пояснил Тьяго. - С некоторых пор. И могу сказать, что за это недолгое время успел ему привить хороший вкус. А вот хорошие манеры еще не привил. Джеффри, ты же не угощал леди ужином, если я правильно понимаю?

\- Мы после кино заходили в кафе, - парировал тот. 

\- Ах, вы и в кино были. Да я тебя недооценил, Джеффри. Прошу прощения. 

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, - робко произнесла Бекки. - Я, наверное, пойду…

\- Я тебя провожу, - заторопился Джеффри. - Там темно. 

\- А тебя кто будет провожать, защитничек? - поинтересовался Тьяго. 

\- Бекки живет в соседнем доме, - сурово сообщил Джеффри. - Я вернусь через пять минут.

\- Смотри у меня, - погрозил пальцем Тьяго и прошел на кухню. Дети выскользнули за дверь, и слышно было, как Джеффри торопливым шепотом извиняется за вторжение. Бекки возражала, что все в порядке и она провела замечательный вечер, но голос у нее был испуганный. 

Тьяго покормил крайне возмущенного Джинджера, сделал себе бутерброд с колбасой и устроился на кровати ждать Джеффри и представлять, как славно его теперь можно дразнить. Джеффри вернулся действительно быстро, хоть и не через пять минут, и Тьяго не упустил возможности это отметить. 

\- Плохо, когда любимая женщина живет так близко, - сочувственно произнес он. - Даже проводить толком не успеваешь. 

\- Зато у тебя, похоже, такой проблемы нет, - на удивление спокойно отозвался Джеффри. 

Тьяго приподнялся на кровати. 

\- Это ты с чего взял? Нет женщины - нет и проблемы? 

\- Как это нет? - так же невозмутимо возразил Джеффри. - А Джессика? 

\- Какая Джессика? - опешил Тьяго. - Ты откуда знаешь? Ты что, ее встречал?

\- Нет, встретил я почтальона сегодня утром, - сообщил Джеффри, выскальзывая из куртки и вытаскивая из кармана письмо. - А Джессика… ну, такая Джессика, от которой открытки приходят в надушенных конвертах. Живет на Бирчвуд-стрит - это же не так близко, как минимум три остановки автобуса. Вот я и предположил…

Тьяго только фыркнул и, ни слова не сказав, отобрал у него конверт. 

Астон Мартин у Бонда он так и не одолжил. Как-то не было случая. На следующей же неделе свалилась очередная миссия, приходилось надолго отлучаться из города, и флирт с Джессикой как-то сошел на нет сам собой. Джеффри тоже не вспоминал об инциденте с конвертом; но Тьяго не был бы Тьяго, если бы не полюбопытствовал про Бекку. 

\- Ну как, продуктивно воспользовался моим отсутствием дома? - поинтересовался он как-то вечером, вернувшись из штаба.

\- Вполне, - рассеянно отозвался Джеффри. - Дописал ту программу, начал читать новую главу про алгоритмы. А что? 

\- Тююю, тоже мне. А как же леди? Алгоритмы подождут, а леди ждать не будет!

\- Ну и хорошо, - пожал плечами Джеффри. 

\- Неужели я ее так напугал? - притворно огорчился Тьяго. 

\- Да нет… - Джеффри поколебался и признался: - Мы не сошлись характерами. И ей тигр не понравился. 

\- Проволочный-то? Это ты его поэтому разобрал?

\- Нет, разобрал потому, что мне проволока понадобилась для другого. 

\- Жалко. 

Джеффри исподлобья посмотрел на Тьяго, прикидывая, насколько тот издевается. 

\- Нет, правда тигр был хороший, - совершенно серьезно подтвердил Тьяго.  - Сделай еще такого.

Джеффри еще какое-то время пристально разглядывал Тьяго, а потом улыбнулся короткой, но искренней улыбкой. 

\- Сделаю. 


	19. Chapter 19

Кухня была залита ярко-желтым светом; в спальне и коридоре тоже горели лампы. Джеффри расхаживал по кухне в обнимку с большой кастрюлей, взбивая тесто для блинчиков, и преувеличенно весело насвистывал. Одиночество начинало его угнетать. Дубайская миссия длилась уже третью неделю. Новости от Родригеса поступали скупые и нечастые, и до Джеффри доходили только в виде “все в порядке” - спасибо Бонду и, неожиданно, Кью. Школа помогала отвлечься хотя бы на несколько часов в день; но тут, как назло, начались каникулы, и агент Джей решительно не знал, чем занять себя в отсутствие Тьяго. Он уже разобрал и собрал магнитофон, брошенный неделей раньше у подъезда съезжавшими соседями (магнитофон работал исправно, к досаде Джеффри, который только вознамерился что-нибудь починить), переписал заново три самые большие программы из учебника, сократив каждую строк на сорок, перерисовал в деталях разворот последнего марвеловского комикса и наконец добрался до книги рецептов. Блинчики были неплохой альтернативой вечной пицце и гренкам с молоком.

\- Ничего, - сообщил Джеффри свернувшемуся на кресле Джинджеру, - зато к возвращению Тьяго мы с тобой научимся готовить по-настоящему. Должен же он есть нормальную еду, а не жить на одном кофе. 

Джинджер только повел ухом. Он тоже скучал: приходил спать на кресло Тьяго и на его половину кровати и целыми днями лежал там, вставая только, чтобы поесть и лениво умыться. Если Джеффри звал его играть, бросая шуршащий фантик прямо коту под нос, он приоткрывал глаза, дергал хвостом и задремывал снова. 

Сочтя тесто достаточно взбитым, Джеффри с грохотом водрузил кастрюлю на стол. Джинджер недовольно поднял голову, но повернулся не к кастрюле, а ко входной двери. Джеффри замер, сжимая венчик для теста.

Дверь медленно открылась, и в прихожую шагнула высокая фигура; у Джеффри екнуло сердце, но он тут же узнал растрепанную шевелюру и усталый силуэт плеч. 

\- Тьяго! 

Агент закрыл дверь за собой, уронил с плеча сумку и прошел в комнату. Джеффри выбежал из кухни ему навстречу наперегонки с Джинджером. 

\- Ты почему не спишь? - вместо приветствия спросил Тьяго, щурясь на свет. 

\- Так рано еще, - опешил Джеффри, - полдевятого. 

\- А, - устало кивнул Тьяго. - Тогда я в душ, пожалуй. 

Джеффри остановился в полшаге от него, обеспокоенно разглядывая агента. 

\- Ты не ранен?  

\- Нет, - Родригес отчаянно зевнул. - Спать хочу, как собака. И есть хочу не меньше. Поди, дома есть нечего? 

\- Ха, - Джеффри моментально принял заносчивый вид. - Об этом предоставь беспокоиться мне. Иди в душ. Когда выйдешь, все будет готово. 

\- Что “все”? - поинтересовался Тьяго, кинув подозрительный взгляд из-под челки.

\- Блинчики с джемом. С клубничным, - обстоятельно сообщил Джеффри. - И чай с ромашкой. 

Джинджер с мурчанием уткнулся в ноги Родригесу, и тот не сдержал улыбки. 

\- Хорошо все-таки дома, - признал он. - Вот покормите меня, и совсем хорошо будет… А ты, гляжу, так и не отъелся, даже на блинчиках! - и, протянув руку, схватил Джеффри в охапку.

\- Ай! - возмутился тот, высвобождая руки, чтобы обнять Тьяго за шею. - А я их еще и не готовил ни разу. Это первые будут. 

\- Первый блин комом, - взлохматил мальчишкину шевелюру Тьяго. - Следи за ними хорошо! Скоро буду. 

Потом они сидели на кухне и пили чай с блинчиками - для первого кулинарного опыта они вышли очень неплохими. 

\- Тьяго, а я нашел магнитофон. Можем теперь слушать все твои кассеты. 

\- Все две? - фыркнул Родригес.

\- Ну, еще купим. Или запишем с радио, я придумаю, как. А хочешь, светомузыку сделаем? Или можно вообще - а, вот, слушай - можно запрограммировать компьютер включать магнитофон в восемь утра, чтобы работал, как будильник! Можно же, как ты думаешь? 

\- Джеффри, - простонал Тьяго, хватаясь за голову, - не все сразу. Пожалей бедного старого агента. Чем ты без меня тут занимался? 

\- Тебя ждал, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Джеффри, глядя Тьяго в глаза. Тот растерянно моргнул, потом улыбнулся и тихонько привлек Джеффри к себе. 

\- Спасибо, приятель, - серьезно сказал он. - Хорошо, когда тебя ждут. 

\- Я тебя всегда жду, - тихо отозвался Джеффри. 

Джинджер почувствовал себя обделенным и полез на колени к Тьяго, чего обычно не делал, но агент даже не стал зубоскалить по этому поводу. 

Они сидели в обнимку долго - достаточно, чтобы Родригес почувствовал, как его отпускает напряжение трех недель, и на смену ему приходит домашнее уверенное тепло. 


	20. Chapter 20

Когда агент Родригес по возвращении в Лондон не явился в штаб доложить о завершении миссии и сдать файлы, за ним послали Манипенни. Ив славилась исполнительностью, а также способностью передать степень недовольства начальства, не превращая это в конфликт. 

Из-за двери Родригесовой квартиры пахло чем-то вкусным - какой-то выпечкой. Ив принюхалась (точно выпечка; с ванилью), хмыкнула и постучала. 

Замок щелкнул мгновенно, будто ее поджидали прямо у входа, но дверь не открылась.

— Нажми на ручку и заходи, - окликнул ее приглушенный голос из глубины квартиры.

Слегка озадаченная Ив вошла, настороженно оглядываясь. На обратной стороне двери к замку была привешена какая-то конструкция из проводов, проволочек и батареек. Она захлопнула за собой дверь; замок щелкнул, закрываясь, проволочки дернулись.

— Круто, правда? — громким шепотом приветствовал ее Джеффри, когда она прошла в комнату. — Дистанционный открыватель замка. Радиоуправляемый, — и он помахал массивным черным пультом. 

— Круто, — признала Манипенни. — Привет, Джеффри. Я к Тьяго. 

— Он спит, - по-прежнему вполголоса сообщил изобретатель.

— Я вижу. 

Тьяго спал на кровати, свернувшись в клубок лицом к стене, так что Ив были видны только его взлохмаченные черные волосы и спина. В отличие от Джеффри, Ив не знала, что Родригес спит так, только когда очень устанет или перенервничает; но будить агента было все равно жалко, сон после миссии — это святое. Ну, после отчета по миссии. 

— Ты за его отчетом, да? — подал голос Джеффри. 

— За отчетом и за файлами, которые он должен был передать еще утром, — Манипенни собиралась произнести это строго, но шепотом строго не получилось.

Мальчишка жестом фокусника извлек из кипы бумаг картонную зеленую папку. 

— Держи. Все файлы на дискетах, а отчет он еще в самолете написал. А вот на этой дискете, где пометка “J” - расшифровка содержимого первого файла. И наработки по двум следующим. 

— Это когда он успел? — пробормотала Ив. — Он разве не только вчера ночью вернулся?

— Это не он, это я. 

— Джеффри! 

— А что? — мгновенно набычился тот. — Я агент, у меня уровень доступа. 

— Горе ты луковое, а не уровень доступа, — сердито сказала Ив и несильно стукнула “агента” папкой по лохматой голове. — Тебе туда не велено лазить — ты и не лазь.

— А как вы тогда узнаете, что я умею делать? — обиженно возразил Джеффри. 

— Для агента, — назидательно произнесла Ив, — еще важнее уметь чего-то не делать. Вот Родригес тоже это никак не запомнит. Я смотрю, он тебе плохой пример подает. Надо тебя Бонду отдать на перевоспитание. 

— Я к нему на перевоспитание не пойду. Бонд в технике ничего не понимает. 

— Зато ты понимаешь слишком много, — вздохнула Манипенни. 

Джеффри обиженно засопел — опять его усилий никто не оценил. Ив искоса разглядывала его: взъерошенный сердитый воробей посреди завалов чертежей, дискет, учебников по программированию, нагромождения системных блоков, мониторов, проводов, удлиннителей и еще Бог весть каких составных частей компьютера (со спинки стула свисала привязанная за провод старая мышка — не иначе как игрушка для Джинджера). Картина была комичная, но в то же время неожиданно значительная. Для своих неполных четырнадцати Джеффри действительно был исключительно способным. Провода сбегались к нему, как нитки марионеток, словно он в любой миг мог привести в движение всю эту сложную, запутанную систему — взять хоть ту же радиоуправляемую дверь. И крепко спящего Тьяго, позволяющего Джеффри держать в руках все эти нити, доверяющего ему.

— В общем, дорогой агент Джей, — вынесла вердикт Манипенни, — я не твое начальство, я тебя только предупреждаю. Покажу твою самодеятельность Кью, а он решит, казнить тебя или миловать. 

— Спасибо! — просиял Джеффри, мгновенно превращаясь из непризнанного компьютерного гения в счастливого мальчишку. — Ив, а блинчиков хочешь?  

 

***

Тьяго проснулся уже ближе к вечеру, когда луч заходящего солнца уткнулся ему прямо в нос. Он чихнул, поднялся и побрел в душ. 

— Доброе утро, — насмешливо окликнул его Джеффри с кухни. Тьяго обернулся. Джеффри, видимо, сам недавно купался, судя по мокрым кудрям и рубашке Родригеса, которую он, ввиду отсутствия халатов, позаимствовал, поленившись одеваться после душа. Тьяго со сна померещился в дверном проеме другой силуэт — тоже тонкий, темноволосый, в рубашке с его плеча. Он вздрогнул, наваждение пропало, но тянущее, зовущее чувство осталось.

— Ну ты и крепко спишь, — сообщило тем временем наваждение. — Тут приезжала Манипенни за твоим отчетом…

— Черт побери! Отчет! — спохватился Родригес. — Ты ей отдал папку?

— Отдал, и папку, и дискеты. А потом, — Джеффри расплылся в торжествующей улыбке, — позвонил Кью и сказал, что будет меня брать в офис и заниматься со мной лично! Вот!

— Это с какой радости? — опешил Тьяго.

— Ну, я там ему передал кое-что… — заскромничал агент Джей. — В общем, я начал расшифровывать твои файлы. Ты же спал, вот я и подумал…

— Таааак, — угрожающе протянул Тьяго, шагая в сторону кухни. — Я смотрю, кому-то давненько не драли уши. 

— Победителей не судят, — быстро напомнил Джеффри, отступая на полшага за дверной косяк. 

— Мне из-за тебя, победитель, опять выговор светит! Второй за месяц!

— А вот и не выговор, — торжествующе объявил Джеффри. — А вот и не выговор, а премия. Потому что они уже расшифровали все файлы и нашли не только всю нужную информацию, но еще и планы перемещений группировки, аэродром и еще какую-то страшно важную фигню. Мне Ив звонила. И Бонд уже звонил, спрашивал, живой ли ты и ушел ли уже праздновать. А потом я решил, что ты так и проспишь до завтра, и пошел купаться. 

Тьяго оторопело моргнул. Джеффри прищурился и, привстав на цыпочки, потянулся, как страшно довольный кот; сквозь тонкую рубашку янтарно засияло солнце, смутно обрисовывая силуэт. Тьяго внезапно порадовался, что не пришлось драть мальчишке уши; он вдруг слишком четко представил эти мокрые черные кудри в своем кулаке — и запретил себе думать дальше. 

— Рубашки мои не смей трогать, — грозно велел он. 

— А то что? — совсем уже нахально поинтересовался Джеффри — и натолкнулся на взгляд Тьяго, тяжелый и горячий, как ладонь, прижатая к груди. Родригес умел делать страшные глаза, но Джеффри всегда становилось смешно, когда тот изображал божественный гнев; теперь же Тьяго смотрел совершенно серьезно, но от этого почему-то мурашки бежали по коже. 

— Я в душ, — отчеканил Тьяго, — ставь чайник. И чтоб когда я вышел, рубашка была на месте!

Джеффри поежился и пошел набирать в чайник воду; отчего-то вспомнилась лунная ночь на пляже и шутливая потасовка в саду, когда он случайно попал в Родригеса вишней. Там, на острове, он уже видел у Тьяго такой взгляд; но пробрало его по-настоящему только сейчас. 

К счастью для Родригеса, Джеффри истолковал этот эпизод по-своему и решил, что кипельно белая рубашка агента с двумя нулями — это показатель статуса; к несчастью для Родригеса, он понял, что это великолепный инструмент для провокаций. Поэтому, когда Джеффри хотелось подразнить Тьяго, ему стоило приложить к плечам рубашку вместе с вешалкой, задумчиво глядя в зеркало, и кончалось это очередной потасовкой, а потом все шло по-прежнему — или почти по-прежнему.


	21. Chapter 21

— У тебя осенние каникулы на той неделе, что ли? — спросил Тьяго, расписываясь в табеле оценок Джеффри.  
— Ну да. А что?  
— У меня тоже каникулы. Незапланированные.  
— Круто, — оживился Джеффри. — Давай поедем куда-нибудь.  
— Можно, — задумчиво хмыкнул Тьяго. — Только куда?  
— Ну, не знаю. А в Испанию не получится?  
— Нет, — поморщился Тьяго. — В Испанию надо билеты заранее покупать, иначе они дорогие.  
— Так ведь сейчас не сезон.  
— На Тенерифе всегда сезон.  
Джеффри с задумчивым видом потрепал Джинджера за ухом.  
— Тогда поехали просто куда-нибудь к морю. Вот в Бристоль можно на поезде. Или машину арендуем.  
— Машину мы у Бонда можем взять, — предложил Родригес. — Погоди, дай-ка я ему позвоню — вдруг он дома. 

Бонд, услышав про их планы, внезапно предложил:  
— А давайте все вместе куда-нибудь махнем. У меня тоже миссий не предвидится в ближайшее время.  
— Давай, — согласился Родригес. — Мы вот в Бристоль думали…  
— В Бристоль мне неудобно, я в Шотландию собирался.  
— А что ты там забыл? — удивился Тьяго.  
— Не поверишь, фамильное поместье. Мне туда на день нужно будет заехать, со смотрителем поговорить. А по дороге могу вас подбросить куда-нибудь.  
— Тогда в Эдинбург можно, — предложил Родригес.  
— Можно. А вообще, — Бонд поколебался, но все-таки предложил, —хотите со мной? Посмотрите на мое родовое гнездо. Там, правда, одни пустоши и холмы вокруг, но для Хэллоуина в самый раз.  
— Хотим, — шепотом сообщил Джеффри, подслушивавший рядом.  
— Хотим, — согласился Тьяго. 

***

Тьяго разбудил Джеффри в шесть. Джеффри почти никогда не просыпался так рано; ярко освещенная комната с темными окнами казалась ему новой и непривычной, а тени и грани предметов — странно отчетливыми. У шкафа лежали собранные с вечера сумки - не те новенькие, с которыми они ездили тогда на каникулы, а старые, из потертой кожи, которые Тьяго брал с собой на миссии. “Настоящее приключение”, — подумал Джеффри, торопливо выбираясь из-под одеяла. 

Тьяго намазал им бутерброды, застелив стол газетой. То, что он не доставал тарелки, и что Джеффри достался крепкий черный чай без молока, тоже было очевидной приметой приключения. Себе Тьяго сварил кофе и выпил чашку в два глотка. 

— Бонд подъедет минут через десять, — сказал Тьяго, споласкивая чашку в раковине. — Пошли спустимся, подождем его снаружи. 

На лестнице было тихо, и они старались не шуметь, закрывая дверь и пробираясь с сумками по гулкому коридору. Во дворе тоже было тихо и очень холодно. Джеффри моментально замерз, стоило им остановиться на углу улицы; Тьяго какое-то время смотрел, как он ежится, пряча пальцы то в рукава, то в карманы, а потом расстегнул свою куртку, притянул Джеффри к себе и запахнул полы куртки вокруг него. Плечи у Джеффри быстро согрелись, но ноги мерзли по-прежнему. Они ждали, кажется, ужасно долго. Изредка мимо проезжали машины; их было слышно издалека, раньше, чем они показывались на дороге, и еще долго после того, как они скрывались из виду. 

Когда наконец приехал Бонд, Джеффри сразу шмыгнул на заднее сиденье. В машине было теплее, но ненамного. 

— Обогреватель барахлит, — сказал Бонд, обернувшись с водительского сиденья. — Тьяго, возьми там куртку из багажника, дашь мелкому. Пусть накроется и спит. 

Джеффри закутался в старую куртку, но, вместо того, чтобы спать, прилип к окну и, как завороженный, смотрел на темные улицы и фонари, проплывающие мимо. Они проехали знакомые Джеффри остановки автобуса, проплутали сквозь лабиринт узких извилистых переулков, выехали на широкую и прямую улицу; неожиданно впереди блеснула вода, и Джеффри понял, что уже рассвело. Они проехали по мосту. Какое-то время дорога долго шла прямо и прямо вдоль огромного парка; потом парк остался позади, а солнце поднялось еще выше и разогнало утренний туман, только у самого горизонта еще висели длинные рассветные облака. Когда Джеффри перевел взгляд на них, ему стало казаться, что машина никуда не двигается — просто дорога проворачивается под колесами и катятся мимо крыши домов. Он не заметил, как заснул, пригревшись под курткой, забравшись с ногами на сиденье. 

Они ехали на север весь день; Джеффри просыпался, смотрел в окно и снова задремывал, и через какое-то время просыпался снова. Ближе к обеду они включали радио и долго оживленно спорили, выбирая станцию; услышав понравившуюся песню, Тьяго неизменно принимался подпевать, но Бонд тут же неуклонно переключал частоту. 

— Ты мне дашь послушать музыку? — возмущался Тьяго. — Тебе же нравилась эта станция!  
— Ты не слушаешь, ты поешь.  
— Пою! И слушаю! Принимаю активное участие!  
— Активно мешаешь петь и слушать.  
— Кому я мешаю? Радио я петь не мешаю, не переживай. Джеффри, я тебе мешаю?  
— Отстань от ребенка. Давай лучше заедем еды купим. 

Дважды они останавливались в небольших городках — выбраться из машины, размять ноги, купить сэндвичей и чая. Солнце взобралось высоко позади них, согревая Джеффри макушку, а потом опять стало клониться к горизонту.

Когда начало темнеть, впереди показались огни большого города. 

— Глазго, — сказал Бонд. — Почти приехали.  
— Я не знал, что у тебя дом в пригороде Глазго, — заметил Тьяго.  
— Он не в пригороде. Отсюда еще пару часов.  
— Еще пару часов? На север?  
Бонд кивнул.  
— Это ж несусветная глушь. Там что, до сих пор люди живут?  
— Увидишь, — сухо ответил Бонд.

Они проехали весь город, не останавливаясь, и снова ехали по пустынной равнине. Радио давно молчало. Вдалеке медленно вырастали очертания холмов; на потемневшем небе встала яркая луна, и ее призрачный свет заблестел на глади огромного озера.

— Лох-Ломонд, — вполголоса сказал Бонд, со странным шипящим “х”. Тьяго обернулся к окну и пристально уставился в темноту. 

— Красиво, — вполголоса сказал он. Бонд пробормотал что-то утвердительное; они помолчали, и Тьяго снова начал напевать себе под нос — простой неторопливый мотив; и, к удивлению Джеффри, Бонд после недолгой паузы присоединился. 

By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes  
Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond  
Where me and my true love were ever wont to gae  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond.

Oh you’ll take the high road, and I'll take the low road  
And I'll be in Scotland before you  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond.

Джеффри хотел спросить, что это за песня и откуда ее знает Тьяго, но побоялся нарушать тишину, наступившую после последнего куплета. Озеро медленно плыло мимо, и ему снова казалось, что машина не двигается, как не двигается повисшая над озером яркая белая луна. 

***  
Уже давно стемнело. Джеффри, лежавшему на заднем сиденьи, ничего не было видно, кроме темного неба. Изредка мимо проплывали спутанные кроны деревьев или неровные низкие стены, но чаще дорога была пуста. Когда на фоне неба вырисовались два темных силуэта — что-то вроде одинаковых статуй на высоких постаментах — Бонд без предупреждения сбавил скорость и свернул с дороги. Джеффри приподнялся и сел, пытаясь разглядеть побольше в свете фар. Машина скатилась с холма и остановилась напротив массивного особняка. Мотор замолк, и стало слышно, какая вокруг стоит тишина — тяжелая, ватная, недружелюбная.

— Нда, — произнес наконец Тьяго, открывая дверцу и выбираясь наружу, — для Хэллоуина это действительно в самый раз. А тыквы у тебя есть?  
— Если тебе позарез нужна тыква, можем купить в деревне, — ответил Бонд, тоже вылезая из машины. — Но вообще у нас эти все новомодные штучки не уважают.  
— Новомодные штучки? — хмыкнул Тьяго.  
— Конечно, — невозмутимо отозвался Бонд. — Раньше фонари делали из репы. Но только что пользы с этой репы, вот скажи мне. Вампиры и нечисть ее не боятся, это все сказочки. Если что от вампира и помогает, так это железо.  
— Железо? — переспросил Джеффри. — А разве не серебро?  
— Железа все боятся. И вампиры, и духи холмов. Ну, еще, конечно, можно выстроить над могилой вампира керн — но тогда эту могилу найти сначала надо.  
— И что, — встрял Тьяго, — вы каждый Хэллоуин всей деревней ищете могилу очередного несчастного вампира?  
— Вот еще, — фыркнул Бонд. — Ну, в деревне обычно собирались у кого-нибудь из стариков и рассказывали всякие истории. Жгли костры, переодевались, особенно детвора — это чтобы провести злых духов, которые охотятся на детей. Кто в масках, тех духи не трогают, принимают за своих. Взрослый, кстати, тоже не всегда отличит, где ребенок, а где злой дух…  
— Это точно, — пробормотал Тьяго; Джеффри тихонько пихнул его в бок.  
— …поэтому, — продолжал Бонд вполголоса, даже не повернув головы в их сторону, — если в Самайн встретишь странное существо, направляющееся к твоему дому — скорей угости его сладким, можешь избежать большой беды. Злые духи сладости любят не меньше, чем дети.  
— Давайте сегодня вечером тоже рассказывать страшные истории! — загорелся Джеффри.  
— Можно, — согласился Бонд. — Огонь в любом случае разводить придется, чтобы готовить — не думаю, что плита в доме работает.

Изнутри дом казался темной сырой пещерой, пока они не растопили камин в кабинете. Завернувшись в теплые одеяла, которые Бонд притащил из других комнат, они уселись на полу и принялись жарить бекон на палочках. 

— Ну что, страшилки рассказываем? — спросил Джеффри нетерпеливо.  
— Давайте, — поддержал Тьяго, стряхивая прожаренный бекон на ломоть хлеба. — Бонд, мне вот интересно, а зачем злые духи крадут детей? Они их едят?  
— Никого они не едят, они же духи. Они их забирают к себе под холмы и воспитывают, как своих.  
— Делать им больше нечего, — проворчал Тьяго. Джеффри снова пихнул его локтем.  
— Они и взрослого могут утащить, но такое редко бывает, — Бонд потянулся за новым куском бекона. — А еще бывает, что духи не просто крадут человека, а взамен еще оставляют подкидыша. Он сначала точь-в-точь похож на пропавшего, так что никто не догадается сразу. Но потом начинают за ним замечать странное… 

Откуда-то из глубины дома послышался странный негромкий звук - не то стон, не то скрип, не то крик ночной птицы. Джеффри вздрогнул так, что едва не выронил хлеб.

— А, черт, — проворчал Бонд и принялся выпутываться из пледа. — Опять ставни открылись. 

Тьяго поднялся на ноги:

— Сиди, я схожу.  
— Это в гостиной. Подопри там чем-нибудь, а то все равно держаться не будет.  
— Угу.

Без Тьяго сразу стало холоднее. Джеффри подтянул плед повыше к подбородку и покосился на Бонда: заметил ли, что он всерьез напугался? 

Бонд смотрел в огонь, но взгляд Джеффри почувствовал. 

— Неуютно тут, — вполголоса сказал он. — Скайфолл больше крепость, чем дом. Защищает, но не греет.  
— Поэтому ты тут не живешь?  
— В том числе поэтому.  
— Он тут не живет, потому что в этой промозглой дыре делать нечего, — заявил Тьяго, возвращаясь в комнату. — Там в спальне воды натекло от дождя. Ставни я закрыл, но что с лужей делать, не знаю. Полы покоробит же.  
— Я завтра смотрителю скажу, — махнул рукой Бонд.  
— Продал бы ты эту развалюху.  
— Кому? Кто ее возьмет?  
— Ну, кто-нибудь. Хотя бы ради земли. Дом и снести можно на худой конец.  
— Слишком много возни.  
— Лентяй ты, Бонд, — нравоучительно сказал Тьяго, садясь у камина. — Пожил бы с моей бабушкой, она бы тебя научила вести хозяйство.  
— И это я слышу от человека, который питается исключительно замороженной пиццей.  
— Это другое! Это гастрономические предпочтения.  
— Вот и у меня предпочтения. Я предпочитаю все оставить, как есть.  
— Мое дело предложить, — проворчал Тьяго. — Кстати, я, пока ходил, еще одну страшилку вспомнил. Про призрачных псов, которые бывают черными и белыми.

Джеффри незаметно придвинулся к Тьяго поближе. 

***

Утром над Скайфоллом стоял туман, такой густой, что казалось, его можно проткнуть палкой. Пока Тьяго и Бонд возились с камином, раздувая вчерашние угли, туман медленно рассеялся, но остались низкие облака, прочно затянувшие все небо. Серое небо и рыжая земля — вот и все, что было видно на много миль вокруг. 

Джеффри было хорошо видно на много миль вокруг, потому что он забрался на каменный постамент, отмечавший ворота поместья. Постамент венчала бронзовая фигура оленя. Тут можно было сидеть очень долго, разглядывая скудный пейзаж, яркие пятна лишайника на камнях, зеленую патину и мелкие капли тумана, осевшие на холодном металле. Вчерашних страхов не осталось и в помине; воздух был пропитан сонным спокойствием. Из трубы дома медленно потянулся дым — видимо, Бонд с Тьяго растопили камин. Теперь — днем, при свете, с дымящей трубой, у тихого озера посреди рыжей осенней долины — дом казался почти уютным. Джеффри соскользнул на дорогу, цепляясь за щели между камнями, и поторопился назад. 

Бонд раскладывал сэндвичи на упаковочной бумаге, расстеленной прямо на полу. Родригеса в комнате не было. 

— Нагулялся? — спросил Бонд, когда Джеффри вошел.  
— Ага. А где Тьяго?  
— Тоже гулять пошел. Скоро вернется, полагаю. Можешь пока начинать. 

Джеффри, не дожидаясь второго приглашения, вцепился в сэндвич. 

— Тут очень красиво, — неразборчиво сказал он, торопливо жуя. — А можно мне еще дом посмотреть?  
— Доедай и пойдем, покажу, — предложил Бонд, наливая чаю из термоса. — У нас тут есть оружейная.  
— Ух ты! 

Джеффри умял свой завтрак с рекордной скоростью; Бонд, все еще с сэндвичем в руке, неторопливо поднялся и облокотился на каминную полку. 

— Оружейная в соседней зале. Но я тебе сначала покажу кое-что еще. Прямо здесь.  
— В этой комнате?  
— Да. Я говорил, что Скайфолл — это крепость, а не дом. А у всякой крепости, — Бонд понизил голос, — есть тайны. Я тебе покажу одну такую тайну, но ты мне поклянешься, что никому про нее не расскажешь. Даже Тьяго.  
— Почему даже Тьяго? — спросил Джеффри, тоже вполголоса.  
— Он и так знает слишком много тайн. Так что, поклянешься не говорить никому? 

Джеффри помолчал, раздумывая; хранить тайны от Тьяго ему не хотелось, но любопытство было сильнее. 

— Клянусь, — серьезно сказал он. 

Бонд протянул руку и нажал на деревянную панель в стене. Она дрогнула и плавно качнулась в сторону и вглубь, открывая низкий проход. 

— Ого, — шепотом сказал Джеффри. — Это что, секретный ход?  
— Да. Его построили давным-давно, возможно, одновременно с домом. Про него никто не знает, кроме меня и смотрителя. Теперь еще знаешь ты.  
— А куда он ведет?  
— В часовню у озера. 

Джеффри заглянул в темноту; из темного туннеля веяло сыростью и холодом. 

— А можно мне туда спуститься?

Бонд поколебался, но в конце концов кивнул:

— Давай. Только возвращаться будешь снаружи — вылезешь в часовне, а оттуда дом видно. 

Вооружившись фонариком, Джеффри юркнул в проход. Бонд закрыл за ним потайную дверь, и на миг Джеффри остался в полной темноте; он торопливо щелкнул кнопкой фонарика. Желтый луч упал на деревянные балки и неровный туннель впереди. Джеффри медленно двинулся вперед. Воздух был холодным и неподвижным; изредка срывались с потолка капли и глухо ударялись о каменный пол. Одна — ледянющая — упала Джеффри прямо за шиворот. Некстати вспомнились вчерашние истории о призрачных псах и голосах в темноте; он поежился и прибавил шагу. 

Тишина, темнота и влажные блики на камнях от фонаря — вот и все, что было в туннеле. Через какое-то время Джеффри привык; ночевать в доме, полном странных шорохов и скрипов, было куда неуютнее, чем идти и идти сквозь одинаковую темноту. Но через какое-то время в нем зашевелился новый страх: туннель и не думал кончаться. Он попытался прикинуть, на какое расстояние он уже ушел от дома и далеко ли еще до озера; по его ощущениям выходило, что он уже на другом берегу. Может быть, он пропустил какой-нибудь поворот? Но в туннеле не было никаких ответвлений — просто один длинный, длинный неровный подземный коридор. 

Джеффри уже был готов повернуть назад, брести всю дорогу до потайной двери и стучаться, чтобы Бонд впустил его обратно, когда луч фонарика уперся в стену впереди. “Тупик”, — решил было Джеффри, но секундой позже заметил металлическую стремянку, ведущую вверх. Он взял фонарик в зубы и полез.

Стремянка (и макушка Джеффри) уперлись в деревянный люк; Джеффри, уповая на то, что он не заперт, надавил на него рукой и с трудом поднял. Свет тяжело ударил по глазам. Щурясь, Джеффри откинул люк и вылез наружу — в маленькое помещение с каменными стенами, узкими окнами и единственной дверью. Дверь вела в часовню: те же каменные голые стены, деревянные лавки, гулкий высокий свод. 

Джеффри не терпелось оказаться на воздухе; он выскочил из дверей часовни и замер на ступеньках под открытым небом, жадно рассматривая горизонт и отчаянно щурясь. У озера, у самой кромки воды, он заметил темноволосую фигуру и, соскочив со ступенек, поспешил к ней. 

— Тьяго!

Родригес обернулся и приветственно помахал рукой.

— Что, тоже гуляешь? — спросил он, когда Джеффри добежал до него.  
— Ага, — выдохнул запыхавшийся Джеффри. — Ты видел, как я на оленя на воротах залез?  
Родригес закатил глаза:  
— К счастью, не видел.  
— Да ладно тебе, я осторожно. Пошли поедим? Там у Бонда еще сэндвичи есть.  
— Пошли, — согласился Тьяго и, взяв Джеффри за руку, направился к дому. 

_Когда Джеффри вспоминает о Тьяго, ему до сих пор кажется, что он идет по бесконечному подземному туннелю — одиночество, темнота, тишина, глухой стук капель, — но рано или поздно этот туннель кончится. Он вылезет на свет, слепящий с непривычки, и увидит вдалеке темноволосую фигуру. Он окликнет, и Тьяго обернется и приветственно взмахнет рукой. И тогда все наконец-то будет хорошо._


	22. Chapter 22

Когда Джеффри впервые за много лет встречается с Бондом в галерее, тот его поначалу не узнает. Неудивительно, Джеймс наверняка помнит его подростком, почти ребенком. В зеленых штанах с десятью карманами. Только услышав, как незнакомец называет его номер, агент 007 неожиданно вспоминает - и Джеффри усмехается, искоса наблюдая за тем, как меняется его взгляд. Он почти видит, как перед глазами Бонда прокручивается пленка воспоминаний; как 007 останавливает один кадр - крупный план - и сравнивает лицо давешнего подростка с лицом своего новоявленного квартирмейстера. 

\- Все-таки пришел работать в МИ6, - говорит Бонд, заглянув в отдел Кью перед отлетом.  
\- Меня пригласили, я принял приглашение, - пожимает плечами Джеффри.  
\- И давно ты здесь?  
\- Недавно. Собственно, мой первый рабочий день был днем вашего исчезновения. А первой важной миссией было успокаивать вернувшуюся с задания Ив.  
\- Справился?  
\- Как видите.  
\- Занесем это в послужной список. Ну что ж, тогда доверю тебе свою жизнь, так и быть.  
Джеффри фыркает и отворачивается к экрану.  
\- Ноль-ноль-семь, - произносит он через паузу, - я рад, что вы живы. 

В отражении на одном выключенном мониторе ему видно, как Бонд усмехается.

\- Похоже, здесь ты в меньшинстве.  
\- Не прибедняйтесь.  
\- Я не прибедняюсь. И я тоже рад, что ты жив.  
\- Меня тогда не было в офисе.  
\- Пусть тебе и дальше так везет.  
\- Спасибо, ноль-ноль-семь. 

Бонд уходит; Джеффри остается смотреть в пустой экран, в задумчивости покусывая костяшки пальцев. Он не уверен, что обязан жизнью именно везению. Его вызвали в Вест-энд восстанавливать полетевшую систему наблюдения ровно за час до взрыва. Позднее, анализируя взлом системы компьютера М, он мог бы поклясться, что за оба происшествия отвечал один и тот же человек. Скорее всего, его просто хотели отвлечь; но можно было отвлечь его, не заставляя покинуть здание. 

Впрочем, все это только беспочвенные догадки - до тех пор, пока 007 не привезет хоть какую-то информацию. 

 

***

Вечереет; Джеффри зажигает в офисе свет и задвигает жалюзи. Пищит передатчик, и он принимает сигнал.  
\- Слушаю, 007.  
\- Кью, как только я включу радио, немедленно высылайте мне подкрепление с ближайшей базы.  
\- Понял. Где вы сейчас?  
\- Пока еще в порту Макао. Но скоро будем двигаться к цели. Я потеряю с вами всякую связь, кроме радио.  
\- Понял. Удачи, 007.  
\- Кью, - связь отключается. 

Джеффри медленно кладет передатчик на стол и перезагружает компьютер. Сигнал может раздаться в любую минуту; ближайшая на данный момент база - в часе лета. Если они будут двигаться в сторону открытого моря, это расстояние увеличится. Он надеется, что вертолеты успеют вовремя. 

Ему почему-то настойчиво кажется, что передатчик сейчас зазвонит снова, и он услышит до боли знакомый усталый голос. Мысли о Тьяго превращаются в последнее время почти в обсессию; Джеффри связывает это с тем, что работа в МИ6 вызывает к жизни слишком много ассоциаций и воспоминаний. Кто бы мог подумать, что образ МИ6 у кого-то может быть связан с детством и сентиментальностью. По крайней мере, штатному психологу об этом точно знать не стоит. 

Он бесцельно бродит по офису в ожидании сигнала - передатчик лежит в кармане брюк - и надолго останавливается перед мемориальной стеной. Равнодушные буквы, без позолоты, без краски - просто полости в камне - смотрят на него с гладкой серой плиты. T-I-A-G-O R-O-D-R-I-G-U-E-Z. Он произносит их про себя одну за другой и удивляется тому, что всего четырнадцать символов нужны, чтобы обозначить тянущую пустоту в груди, которая не зарастает с течением времени - только покрывается тонкой пленкой. 

Он возвращается в свой отдел и задремывает в кресле. Сигнал радио будит его около одиннадцати вечера, и он почти на автомате вызывает вертолеты и называет координаты 007. Спустя еще два часа Бонд выходит на связь. 

\- Объект задержан? - спрашивает Джеффри.  
\- Да, - сухо отвечает Джеймс; в его голосе звучат какие-то подозрительно отрывистые нотки.  
\- Личность установлена?  
\- Называется Раулем Сильвой.  
Это не тот ответ, который следует давать спецагенту. Джеффри хмурится.  
\- Это мы узнали еще от девушки, Северин. Какая еще информация доступна? Настоящее имя известно?  
На том конце Бонд молчит две с половиной секунды - крошечная заминка, но она наполнена тяжестью.  
\- Родригес, Тьяго.  
Джеффри чувствует, как воздух вокруг него превращается в свинец.  
\- Однофамилец? - произносит он почти просительно.  
\- Нет, - роняет 007 и обрывает связь.  
Джеффри сидит с передатчиком в руке и бездумно считает секунды, отмеряемые тиканьем часов в полной тишине. 

***

Они не говорят о Тьяго. Бонд делает вид, что его вообще не существует; он больше не произносит его имени, называя только Сильвой, и не заговаривает с ним, даже когда сопровождает М на допросе. Допрос неприятно похож на встречу давно разведенных, расставшихся с громким скандалом супругов; Джеффри не пересматривает запись. Не хочется думать об этом незнакомом, пугающем человеке как о Тьяго. В конце концов, гораздо проще существовать, если забыть об именах и оперировать только кодами: 007, Кью, Рауль Сильва. 

Кью открывает компьютер Сильвы слегка дрожащими пальцами, потому что боится узнавания. Боится вспомнить знакомый код, знакомую манеру писать комментарии, известные только им двоим сокращения. Не хватало еще только начать вспоминать, как они просиживали над каким-нибудь модулем глубоко за полночь, отбирая друг у друга клавиатуру, стукаясь локтями или лбами, одновременно наклонившись к экрану… 

Воспоминания встают перед глазами настолько живо, что Кью не сразу осознает, что консоль уже открылась и по ней бегут строчки команд. Он торопливо пролистывает к началу и, вчитываясь в код, с облегчением понимает, что узнавание не приходит. То, как мыслит Сильва, не имеет ничего общего с работами Тьяго; оно вообще не имеет ничего общего со всем, что Кью когда-либо видел, и это внезапно радует. 

— Можешь туда пролезть? — спрашивает Бонд, заглядывая ему через плечо. 

Кью рассеянно кивает; все его внимание уже целиком поглощено новой головоломкой. Он любит задачи, требующие предельной концентрации; в такие моменты мир притихает, размывается и становится просто белым шумом, на фоне которого четко вырисовывается система. Все становится предельно объяснимо и подвластно логике; в этот момент Кью спокоен, всесилен и почти счастлив. 

Разумеется, ровно до того момента, пока он не допускает самую дурацкую в мире ошибку. 

Мерцающий череп на экране действует, как разряд тока; концентрация мгновенно сменяется паникой. Лихорадочно выдергивая провода, Кью ругает себя за беспечность, Бонда — за то, что лезет под руку там, где ни черта соображает, Сильву — за идиотские шуточки и еще раз себя — за наивность. Даже новичок не попался бы так глупо; это же обыкновенный здравый смысл — не лезь за бесплатным сыром, не открывай дверь, не посмотрев в глазок, не ходи за незнакомыми взрослыми, которые угощают тебя конфетами. 

“Я все еще доверяю ему”, — холодея, понимает Кью. И это ужасно, ужасно опасно, потому что доверять Сильве нельзя ни в коем случае. Он и не собирался ему доверять, черт возьми! Как это произошло? 

Он чувствует себя выпотрошенным. Сильва взломал не только систему МИ6; он взломал самого Кью, запустил ему в сознание вирус, и непонятно, как этот вирус еще проявит себя. 

“Соберись”, — говорит себе Кью и торопливо ищет Бонда на карте подземного Лондона. Он твердо намерен исправить свою ошибку. 

Это оказывается не так-то просто, потому что вместо того, чтобы исправлять ситуацию, Кью совершает вторую самую дурацкую в мире ошибку. 

— Мне садиться в поезд? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Бонд.  
— Погоди, — отзывается Кью, торопливо сканируя взглядом лица пассажиров в вагонах и на платформе. — Я ищу его… 

Кажется, он замечает его — у двери вагона, в полицейской фуражке. Он не уверен; он не хочет снова подвести Бонда, и поэтому вглядывается, ищет подтверждение своим подозрениям, сравнивает форму носа, век, уголка губ, манеру вздергивать бровь… и вздрагивает от плавно нарастающего шума, когда трогается поезд. 

В последний момент он успевает предупредить Бонда; в последний момент Бонд успевает вскочить в вагон; поезд уносится в туннель, и Кью теряет их из виду. Стащив очки, он с силой проводит ладонями по лицу, чувствуя, как дробится и рассыпается в хлам его хваленая концентрация. Он потратил последние секунды, пытаясь разглядеть в Сильве Тьяго.

Когда 007 выходит на связь в следующий раз, они с М собираются исчезнуть. Бонд ясно дает понять, что помощь Кью им не нужна, и тот молча проглатывает невысказанный упрек. В конце концов, Бонд лучше него приспособлен для таких задач — он просто не доверяет никому. 

— Сделай для меня одну вещь, — говорит 007. — Оставь след, по которому за нами сможет пойти только Сильва. Сможешь?  
— Смогу, — отвечает Кью. — Куда вы едете?  
— В Скайфолл.  
— Твое поместье?  
— Да.  
— Это сильно упрощает мою задачу, — невесело шутит Кью и, помолчав, добавляет:

— Бонд… он не знает о подземном ходе.  
— Что?  
— В тот раз, когда мы…

Кью не уверен, что Бонд хочет, чтобы эту историю знала М, поэтому ждет, что Бонд его остановит. Но тот слушает молча.

— Когда мы были у тебя на Хэллоуин, ты показывал мне подземный ход из дома в часовню. И просил не говорить никому, даже Тьяго.  
— М-гм, — спокойно подтверждает 007. У Кью возникает ощущение, что тот тоже недавно вспоминал этот эпизод.  
— Я не говорил ему. И никому другому тоже не говорил.  
— Я знаю. Но он в курсе про подземный ход.  
— Откуда?  
— Джеффри, — неожиданно насмешливо произносит Бонд, — ты что, до сих пор думаешь, что я не рассказал бы Родригесу чего-то, что рассказал тебе? Конечно, я показывал ему ход, и рассказал про наш с тобой договор. Мне было интересно, проговоришься ты ему или нет.  
— То есть ты просто проверял меня, — медленно произносит Кью.  
— Разумеется. И учти, что сейчас я прошу тебя о помощи только потому, что ты тогда не проговорился.  
— Понятно, — отзывается Кью со вздохом.  
— Смотри не подведи меня, Джеффри.  
— Не подведу. 

Когда Мэллори застает их с Таннером, расставляющих флажки для Сильвы, Кью готов расписаться в третьей за день самой дурацкой в мире ошибке, и его спасает только великодушие Мэллори. Кью мысленно делает пометку: когда все успокоится, купить ему бутылку дорогого первоклассного алкоголя. Или, возможно, установить новейшую систему сигнализации для дома. Или бесплатно провести безлимитный интернет. 

Тем не менее, этот эпизод отнимает у него последнюю бодрость духа, и вечно внимательный Таннер это замечает. 

— Кью, когда вы последний раз выходили из штаба?  
— Три дня назад, — прикидывает Кью. — Или два? Нет, три. Два дня назад была операция по захвату Сильвы.  
— По-моему, вам нужно вернуться домой и прийти в себя. МИ6 не может себе позволять такую бессовестную эксплуатацию вашей преданности делу.

Кью очень старается не выглядеть скептически настроенным. Преданность делу, ага. Ему внезапно приходит в голову, что возвращаться домой — плохая идея. Здесь, в штабе МИ6, он еще способен не увязнуть о детских воспоминаниях; дома от них не спрячешься. Он не уверен, что будет в состоянии работать против Сильвы, если проведет ночь, тоскуя по Тьяго. 

— Вообще-то я удивительно комфортно себя чувствую в офисе. Я могу поспать в кафетерии на диване…  
— Я вас даже слушать не буду, — Таннер непреклонен. — Идите домой, Кью. Я лично прослежу, чтобы ваши подчиненные без вас справлялись с ситуацией. 

***

Джинджер не любит оставаться один; соседка, которая приходит его кормить в отсутствие Кью, надолго не задерживается и уж точно с ним не играет. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Кью уже прислушивается, не дрожит ли дверь — обычно Джинджер слышит его шаги двумя пролетами ниже и начинает нетерпеливо скрестись, предвкушая встречу. Но кот, похоже, спит, поскольку на площадке все тихо. 

— Джинджер, — зовет Кью, открывая дверь. Кот не бежит его встречать — похоже, обижен не на шутку. Кью заглядывает в спальню — пока его нет дома, обычно Джинджер спит там, на кровати. Кровать пуста. Кью скидывает с плеча сумку и идет на кухню. 

— Джинджер, кот, не сердись, — начинает он.  
— О, мы не сердимся, — громко раздается с кухни чужой голос. 

Сердце Кью уходит в пятки. Первая мысль — что в его квартире можно использовать, чтобы получить доступ к МИ6? Он не может вспомнить сразу; он всегда предельно осторожен, но сейчас ему кажется, что что-то компрометирующее непременно найдется, если хорошо поискать. Тут уже наверняка очень хорошо поискали.

Вторая мысль — хватать сумку (в ней телефон) и бежать. Но на кухне звучат тяжелые шаги, и этот звук примораживает его к полу. 

Рауль Сильва собственной персоной выходит в коридор. Он успел сменить полицейскую форму на штатское (темную водолазку и брюки). Водолазка в рыжей шерсти, потому что на руках у Сильвы сидит Джинджер. И мурчит, зараза. 

— Положи кота, — говорит Джеффри, прежде чем успевает прикусить язык. 

Сильва наклоняет голову вбок, словно чтобы получше рассмотреть. 

— И это первое, что ты говоришь мне после стольких лет разлуки? Ох, Джеффри, Джеффри.  
— Он не любит сидеть на руках.  
— Ты его просто держишь неправильно, — дружелюбно объясняет Сильва, почесывая Джинджеру шею. Джинджер жмурится и млеет. — Ты, как был, так и остался тощий, ему же неудобно на жердочке сидеть. А во мне он чувствует поддержку и опору. 

Джеффри с ненавистью смотрит на Джинджера, но тому глубоко безразлично его осуждение. 

— Хорошей же ты был поддержкой и опорой все это время, — язвительно произносит он. — Открытки только что-то от тебя не доходили, вот незадача. 

Сильва улыбается, лучась гордостью. 

— Я в тебя верил, Джеффри. Я знал, что ты прекрасно справишься сам.  
— А я верил некрологу, который написала М! — срывается на крик Джеффри. — Я думал, что ты умер! Бонд думал, что ты умер! Мы были на похоронах, черт возьми!  
— А что, у меня были похороны? — с живым интересом спрашивает Сильва, хотя что-то неуловимо меняется в его лице. — Без меня меня похоронили?  
— Ну, не похороны. Поминки, мемориальная церемония… Не придирайся к словам. И не заговаривай мне зубы. Ты совсем с ума сошел за это время, да? Чем ты думал, когда сдавал этих агентов?  
— Хм-м, — Сильва остается каменно спокойным; возможно, даже несколько расслабляется. — Ты же слышал наш утренний разговор с М? Видел запись?

Джеффри еле заметно кивает. Он еще никогда в жизни не был так зол. 

— Тогда ты знаешь. Я всего лишь отплатил ей той же монетой.  
— А им ты за что отплатил? Их семьям? Они тебе что сделали?  
— Джеффри, какой ты стал эмоциональный. Рано или поздно это бы случилось. Ты же знаешь, какая продолжительность жизни у агентов. Одни мы с Бондом зажились на свете, и то уже умирали пару раз.  
— А ты не мог дать им умереть спокойно и в свое время? Обязательно надо было помочь? 

Голос Сильвы становится ядовитым:

— Если бы это не сделал я, как ты думаешь, как бы это произошло? Какова вероятность, что их, как и меня, бросила бы умирать наша драгоценная М? Не спокойнее ли им было умереть от рук врагов, чем от предательства друзей?  
— Ах, значит, ты не предатель?  
— Месть не предательство, Джеффри.  
— Да нет никакой разницы!… — кричит Джеффри и осекается, едва не добавив “Тьяго”. Какой это, к черту, Тьяго. Тьяго умер в застенках Гонконга, до последнего защищая своих; Сильва на него даже и не похож толком. Оборотень, подменыш из-под волшебного холма. 

От холмов мысли перекинулись к Скайфоллу и Бонду с М. Если удастся вызвать подкрепление, возможно, они смогут задержать Сильву прямо здесь. Черт, чем он думал? Надо было позвонить в штаб, как только переступил порог. Как теперь это сделаешь незаметно? Когда Сильва уйдет? Это если считать, что Кью останется в живых, когда Сильва уйдет…

Сильва молча смотрит на него, и от этого взгляда по спине начинают ползать мерзкие мурашки.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спрашивает Кью сдавленным голосом.  
— Хотел увидеться, — негромко отвечает Сильва. — Я скучал, Джеффри.  
— Иди ты, — издевательски удивляется Кью. Чередование парализующего страха и оглушающей ярости вгоняет его в истерическое состояние; он отстраненно думает, что уже разговаривает почти как Сильва. — Он, видите ли, скучал.  
— У тебя нет причин меня бояться, — так же негромко говорит Сильва, отвечая на его мысли, а не на слова.  
— Конечно, — криво усмехается Кью. — Ты всего лишь пристрелишь меня из милосердия, чтобы меня не успела погубить М. 

По лицу Сильвы проходит судорога. 

— Она не успеет, — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
— Ты серьезно? Ты все это устроил, только чтобы убить М?  
— Да, — просто отвечает Сильва, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Джинджер по-прежнему сидит у него на руках, и это вгоняет Джеффри в сильнейший когнитивный диссонанс.  
— Положи кота. 

На этот раз Сильва слушается и осторожно опускает Джинджера на пол. Выпрямляется и снова встречается взглядом с Джеффри. 

— Я знаю, на что я иду, Джеффри, — тихо сообщает он. — Я знал, что я должен это сделать, с того самого дня, когда цианид вытек из моего треснувшего зуба в мою глотку. С того самого дня я ждал. Планировал, готовился, разрабатывал стратегии, строил криминальные империи, думал, вспоминал и ждал, ждал, ждал. Это должно случиться. Я слишком хорошо подготовился. Пути назад нет. 

Пока Сильва говорит, Джеффри прикидывает, успеет ли он рвануться за сумкой в спальню, выхватить телефон и нажать кнопку аварийного вызова. Выходит, что скорее всего не успеет. Сильва стоит всего в двух шагах, и он, скорее всего, вооружен. 

— Если ты думаешь, как меня остановить, — так же тихо добавляет Сильва, — то есть только один способ.

Джеффри прочищает горло. 

— Я заинтригован.  
— Единственный способ меня сейчас остановить, — раздельно произносит Сильва, — это если ты сейчас берешь телефон и вызываешь сюда оперативную группу. Я даже дождусь их. И не буду сопротивляться. Смысла не будет. 

Это очень неожиданно. Джеффри приподнимает бровь. Ему непонятно, в какую игру играет Сильва. 

— Я смог пережить предательство М, — еле слышно говорит Сильва, скорее для себя, чем для него. — Но твоего предательства не переживу.  
— Т… ты понимаешь, — Джеффри снова еле удерживается от того, чтобы сказать “Тьяго”, — ты понимаешь, что такое понятие, как “предательство” здесь неприменимо? Ты что, считаешь, что и Бонд предатель, раз он гоняется за тобой по всему свету, чтобы посадить за решетку? Это, между прочим, его работа. И моя работа.  
— Бонд — это другое, — твердо возражает Сильва. — Бонд предан М до мозга костей. Она в какой-то степени его воспитала. Как и меня. Но я Бонда не воспитывал. Я воспитывал тебя. 

На какой-то короткий миг все это становится ясным и безупречно логичным. Джеффри смотрит ему в глаза — человеку, вернувшемуся с того света, чтобы отомстить М и заглянуть проверить, как дела у Джеффри — и знает, через какую боль он прошел. Джеффри не оправдывает его; просто понимает, что привело его сюда, и это понимание честнее и больнее самого искреннего сочувствия. 

Несколько долгих секунд они молча смотрят друг другу в глаза. 

Затем Кью разворачивается и идет в спальню за телефоном. Он уверен, что может не бояться выстрела в спину. 

Вытащив из сумки телефон, он набирает код доступа и листает список контактов, прикидывая, кому лучше позвонить: главе оперативной группы или Таннеру. Половицы в коридоре скрипят; подняв голову, он видит в дверном проеме спальни Сильву, небрежно привалившегося плечом к косяку. Сильва не говорит ничего, но ловит взглядом каждое его движение. 

На поясе у него кобура с пистолетом — кажется, осталась еще от его полицейского маскарадного костюма. Сильва замечает его взгляд и, молча отстегнув кобуру, бросает пистолет на кровать, рядом с Джеффри. И снова замирает в дверях. 

Джеффри смотрит на него и отчетливо понимает, что никуда не будет звонить. И — что гораздо хуже — что мысль о бездействии даже не приводит его в ужас. 

— Чертов шантажист, — говорит он. И убирает телефон обратно в сумку. 

Уголок губ Сильвы вздрагивает; он шагает в спальню и подходит к Джеффри, сидящему на кровати. Воздух вокруг Джеффри ощутимо начинает звенеть. Сильва медленно наклоняется, подбирает пистолет и аккуратно прицепляет обратно к поясу. Потом насмешливо салютует и направляется к выходу. 

У двери квартиры он останавливается, оборачивается и, выдержав театральную паузу, обещает:

— Увидимся позже.  
— Катись отсюда, — сквозь зубы отвечает Джеффри. 

Входная дверь захлопывается за Сильвой; Джеффри обессиленно падает спиной на кровать. Неслышно подходит Джинджер, требовательно трется об ноги и, когда Джеффри не реагирует, запрыгивает на кровать рядом с ним. 

— Предатель, — бормочет Джеффри, загребая его в охапку и утыкаясь лицом в рыжий мех. 

***

У него нет никакой связи со Скайфоллом. Он может только ждать. Сколько придется ждать, неизвестно; на всякий случай он готовится ждать бесконечно. Он готовится к тому, что из Скайфолла не вернется никто. 

К чему он не готовится — так это к звонку от Бонда посреди ночи, начинающемуся словами:

— У тебя в доме камеры слежения есть?  
— Есть, — спросонья хрипло отвечает Кью, нашаривая очки на тумбочке, — городские. В фойе, в гараже и на лестнице. А что?

Он предпочитает умолчать о том, что не далее как вчера он стирал с этих самых камер информацию о визите Сильвы. 

— Выруби их и через десять минут спускайся в гараж. Откроешь мне дверь.  
— Понял, — коротко отзывается Кью, резко просыпаясь. Прежде чем он успевает задать хоть один вопрос, Бонд обрывает связь. 

Десять минут тянутся бесконечно. Когда снаружи слышится шум подъезжающей машины, Кью открывает дверь и с удивлением видит не Астон Мартин, а старый и ужасно грязный внедорожник. 

Бонд заводит внедорожник в гараж, выпрыгивает из машины и захлопывает дверь гаража. На скуле у него внушительный синяк, и он прихрамывает на правую ногу. 

— М жива? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кью. На самом деле он хочет спросить другое, но собраться с духом пока не может.  
— Да, — отвечает Бонд, обходит машину и открывает пассажирскую дверцу. Но вместо М на пассажирском сиденье Кью видит Сильву. Он без сознания или спит; лицо и волосы у него в грязи и крови, плечо забинтовано чем-то серым.  
— Помогай, — говорит Бонд, перебрасывая руку Сильвы себе через плечо и вытаскивая его из машины. — Какой у тебя этаж?  
— Третий, — рассеянно отвечает Кью, подхватывая Сильву с другого бока. Тот, кажется, просыпается, потому что идет, если его ведут и поддерживают; но глаза у него по-прежнему закрыты.  
— Никто не должен знать, что он здесь. Для остального мира, особенно МИ6, особенно М, он мертв. Пошли.

Они поднимаются на третий этаж; прямо перед дверью Сильва, кажется, снова теряет сознание, потому что ноги у него подкашиваются, и в спальню Бонд и Кью тащат его на себе. Они укладывают его на кровать, прямо поверх покрывала, и Кью наконец переводит дух. Все происходящее все еще кажется сном.

— Теперь пусть спит, — устало произносит Бонд. — Утром надо будет поменять повязку и дать ему обезболивающее. 

Кью с беспокойством разглядывает спящего на его кровати Сильву. 

— Что произошло в Скайфолле?

Бонд усмехается: 

— Ничего особенного. Пара взрывов и много беготни. Ты же сможешь собрать Астон Мартин заново?  
—Эээ, — неуверенно произносит Кью. — Зависит от того, что входит в понятие “заново”.  
—Ну, не совсем заново. Руль уцелел. 

Кью только тяжело вздыхает. 

— У тебя выпивка есть? — невозмутимо интересуется Бонд. 

***

Полчаса спустя они сидят на кухне, и Кью пытается переварить короткий, сухой рассказ Бонда.

— То есть ты швырнул в него ножом, чтобы просто отвлечь? Прекрасный способ.  
— Я вошел в тот момент, когда он держал пистолет у виска М и умолял ее застрелить их обоих, — Бонд разглядывает свой стакан на свет. — Он, наверное, так и не нажал бы на курок; но я не мог рисковать.  
— И ты уверен, что М считает его мертвым?  
— Надеюсь. Она пришла в себя только в госпитале; его на тот момент уже зашивали в другом кабинете, и я просто сказал ей, что оставил его в часовне с ножом в спине. Поверила она или нет, выяснится позже. 

Кью долго молчит, глядя в коридор; потом наконец переводит взгляд на Бонда.

— Спасибо. Я…  
— Так, только без речей, — перебивает Бонд. — Я не собирался его спасать вообще-то. И пристрелю без колебаний, если он только возьмется за старое.  
— Я знаю. Именно поэтому я тебе невероятно благодарен.  
— Рано благодаришь. Мне с вами нянчиться некогда, поэтому ты проследишь, чтобы он оклемался, чтобы он, оклемавшись, не полез в МИ6 и чтобы в МИ6 его не засекли. 

Кью кивает. Бонд залпом допивает остатки содержимого стакана и встает. 

— Полагаю, дальше ты справишься без меня. Не забудь включить камеры минут через десять. 

***

Рано утром ему звонит Таннер и сообщает об успешном завершении операции. Кью старательно радуется. Таннер настаивает, чтобы Кью взял себе выходной. Кью, посопротивлявшись для конспирации, соглашается.

Едва он успевает повесить трубку, как дверь в спальне скрипит, приоткрываясь, и в коридоре раздаются медленные шаги. Сильва выходит в зал, щурясь на свет; бинты кое-где пропитались кровью, но выглядит он гораздо лучше, чем прошлой ночью. 

— Живой? — коротко спрашивает Кью. 

Сильва наклоняет голову вбок, раздумывая над ответом.

— Смотря кого ты спрашиваешь, — произносит он. — Но думаю, что правильный ответ “да”. 

Джеффри хочет спросить у него, действительно ли он передумал убивать М в последний момент. Сможет ли он забыть про свои бредовые идеи и жить, как относительно нормальный человек. Будет ли у них все хорошо. 

Но это все может и подождать. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Паршиво. Но лучше, чем вчера.  
— Тебе надо сменить повязку, — Кью лезет в шкафчик за аптечкой и выставляет на стол обезболивающее. Пока Кью ныряет обратно в шкафчик за бинтами, ему слышно, как Сильва поднимает пузырек, скручивает крышку и вытряхивает таблетки на ладонь. Та же последовательность звуков — тихих шорохов и постукивания — что он слышал вечером, если Тьяго возвращался с миссии чуть более потрепанным, чем обычно. Вспоминается внезапно желтый свет в их комнате, громоздкий компьютер на столе, приоткрытая дверь в ванную, звук радио на кухне. Джеффри неимоверным усилием воли вытаскивает себя из прошлого (и бинты из аптечки), наливает воды в стакан и возвращается к Сильве. 

— Если ты не против, — Сильва берет стакан, — я бы воспользовался душем для начала.  
— А если ты там опять грохнешься в обморок?  
— Хочешь сказать, что я старая развалина? Можешь не стесняться, Джеффри.  
— Ты бы видел себя вчера вечером.  
— Я видел. У меня в госпитале было… как это называют?… внетелесное переживание. Ну, когда паришь над кроватью, все такое. Очень впечатляет.  
— Вот именно. Вчера ты в госпитале парил над кроватью, а сегодня с утра уже в душ собрался.  
— Джеффри, я справлюсь.  
— Если ты упадешь в ванной, я тебя оттуда не вытащу. Придется вызывать Бонда. Он будет не в восторге.  
— Поверь мне, я тоже. Давай обойдемся без Бонда. Неси полотенце. Желательно, то, которое тебе не жалко. 

Они препираются так привычно, так упоенно и слаженно, что у Джеффри начинает кружиться голова. Он не готов к этому внезапному возвращению. Он не готов к тому, что впереди брезжит призрачный шанс хэппи-энда. 

— Черт с тобой, иди в душ, — сдается он и идет искать полотенце. 

Сильва провожает его взглядом, улыбаясь.

*** 

\- Держи, - Джеффри выносит чистое полотенце. - Шампуни и гели бери любые, мочалку пока мою возьмешь, зубная паста и щетка там есть. 

Сильва уходит в ванную и уже оттуда спрашивает:

\- Зачем тебе две зубные щетки?  
\- Моя синяя.  
\- А вторая?

Джеффри не отвечает сразу. Ему интересно, вспомнит или нет. 

\- Это что, моя? - удивленно произносит Тьяго. Когда только слышишь голос, думать о нем, как о Тьяго, гораздо легче. 

\- Ну да.   
\- Она что, у тебя осталась еще с тех пор?... И ты ее возил с квартиры на квартиру?  
\- Сейчас ты спросишь, зачем.   
\- Конечно, спрошу, - Сильва появляется в дверях ванной и, прислонившись плечом к косяку, ждет ответа. 

Джеффри пожимает плечами. 

\- Не мог ее выбросить. 

Повисает пауза; Сильва не меняет позу и не отводит взгляда, поэтому Джеффри нехотя продолжает: 

\- Когда ты уезжал на миссии… то всегда оставлял свою домашнюю щетку в ванной. А с собой брал походную. Такую, с крышечкой. 

Сильва кивает - то ли помнит щетку с крышечкой, то ли просто не спорит. 

\- И тебя не было неделями, а она там стояла в стаканчике рядом с моей. Я к этому привык. Это был знак, что твое отсутствие - временное, что ты рано или поздно вернешься. Ну, и когда ты пропал... Выбросить щетку - это значило признаться себе, что ты уже не вернешься никогда. 

Он не смотрит на Сильву, произнося это. Он смотрит вбок, на стену коридора, но чувствует на себе взгляд. Ему по-детски неловко - ребенком он вел себя адекватнее, а сейчас вдруг эта глупая сентиментальность. 

\- Я никогда не вырасту, я знаю, - упрямо оправдывается он и поднимает глаза. 

Тьяго смотрит на него, улыбаясь... нет, не так. На него смотрит Тьяго. Его Тьяго. И это единственное, что имеет значение. 

\- Вот, оказывается, почему я выжил, - медленно тянет он и с преувеличенным восторгом смотрит на старую щетку. - Я знал, что тут замешана магия. Храни меня, мой талисман.

Джеффри фыркает и с трудом сдерживает желание запустить в Родригеса тапкой. Он давно не был так счастлив. 


	23. Эпилог

— Так вы полагаете, это Родригес? — спрашивает М, разглядывая три смутные тени на экране.  
— Я почти уверен, мэм, — отзывается Таннер. — Лица, правда, не рассмотреть — камера стоит через дорогу, через стеклянную входную дверь видно плохо. Но фигура однозначно похожа. Агента 007 и Кью я узнал наверняка. 

М тяжело вздыхает, слегка поморщившись от боли — рана еще дает о себе знать. 

— Паразит. Все втроем они паразиты. И этим людям, Таннер, мы доверяем безопасность государства. 

Таннер, отметив слово “доверяем”, вопросительно смотрит на М. 

— Спасибо за информацию, Таннер, — произносит она, закрывает изображение и щелчком мыши удаляет файл. Шуршит очищаемая корзина ноутбука. 

— М, — коротко произносит Таннер и выходит из кабинета. Он озадачен и обеспокоен, но в глубине души почему-то чувствует, что все идет правильно. 

Прежде чем вернуться к делам, М какое-то время сидит перед пустым экраном ноутбука и бездумно гладит глупого фарфорового мопса.


End file.
